


Reconnection

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Fandomless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: Unfinished, posted only so my friend can read it.





	1. Chapter 1

 [8/3/2016 12:59:13 AM | Edited 1:05:22 AM] Zoe: Ben fixed his shirt a bit, fiddling with the thin fabric as he watched the cars go by. The chilly air was getting to him, but there was nothing he could do. This was the outfit he'd picked for work tonight: a lacy tank top with a thin jacket and spandex shorts, as well as his sneakers, did very little to protect him from the cold wind. With luck, he'd have a client soon though, and then he'd be all warmed up.

 

Unfortunately it seemed as though tonight would be a failure. What was worse was that he really needed the money, but figured he could live without dinner for a few nights. After all, if you're going to be a twink of a prostitute, better to be skinnier than chubbier, right?

 

Another hour passed and Ben was shivering, trying to avoid leaning on the stoplight post. Lazy prostitutes did not get customers, he often reminded himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a stick of gum and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing it to give his chattering teeth something to do. It was truly a miracle that he never wound up with a smoking habit, although he did smoke weed semi-frequently. As long as it wasn't cigarette smoke, he didn't really care.

 

Ben checked his phone. 3:32am. He knew it was time to go home. The last few nights he had slept very poorly, and if he wasn't going to get any clients, then he figured he could just go home. Before he would head home, he figured he could rest a bit, especially since the trek back would be an hour-long walk (the bus didn't pass through that part of the city after 12am, but usually he went home with a client anyway). Leaning back against the metal post, he moved an arm back and bumped the crosswalk button, causing him to gasp in pain. Ben held his arm a bit and rubbed it, sighing. It seemed the bruises were still there.

[8/3/2016 2:51:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A black, red-streaked car pulled up at illegal speed to the streetlight where the young male was positioned. The music blasting from the inside made the block shake, and when the window rolled down, a cloud of cigarette smoke dispersed into the atmosphere.

 

Zeke looked worse for wear. He'd been drinking heavily, he'd had no success finding a single attractive person on his way home, and the music in the car had done nothing to lift his spirits. He'd been promoted today, too, so why couldn't he just be fucking happy? He knew why.

 

But then he'd spotted this treasure. A cutie, not much older than 20, surely. He looked cold and like he needed help. Zeke's bleary eyes scanned him momentarily before his head popped out the window. "C'min."

[8/3/2016 3:18:34 PM] Zoe: Ben was surprised by the sudden client (and only faintly noticed how he sounded familiar), but didn't question anything. He was too eager to make money and get out of the cold.

 

"You got it, babe." Excitedly climbing into the car with the client, he buckled up and started pulling up his shorts a bit, giggling.

 

"So, where we going, big boy?" Glancing over at the man, his eyes widened and he gasped.

 

"Zeke?!"

[8/3/2016 3:23:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke cranked up the heat as soon as he saw his ecort up close. He really did look cold... Dizzy as he was from the booze, he was still alert. Being called 'babe' and 'big boy' made his body tingle, but he didn't want to get aroused right now.

 

Hearing his name made him groan. People knew him, didn't they? The tattoos had made him pretty popular... With a sigh, he turned to face the prostitute, tired eyes half-lidded.

 

"Yeaaaaah?"

[8/3/2016 5:14:56 PM] Zoe: Either Zeke didn't recognize him after all these years, or he was too drunk. Or both. Both.

 

"I-it's been like, what, four years? And yet, here you are......picking me up so I can...service you."

 

He tried not to think about how it sounded. It's still money and a warm place to go. Better than here.

 

"Right, well, if you have a place you want to do this, let's go there."

 

Ben was really shaken out of his routine with clients by this.

[8/3/2016 5:21:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "What? Listen, sweets, I. I don't know what you're talkin' about and I don't really wanna hear it right now, yeah? We're gonna go home and you're gonna.... You're gonna..."

 

He started the engine with a soft sigh, gripping the steering wheel intensely.

 

"You're gonna take a bath."

[8/3/2016 5:23:41 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow at him? "O-okay? I mean, I showered the other day. You want to play around in the tub with me?"

 

This sort of thing always came naturally to him; he was used to it. So why was he faltering now? Zeke still didn't recognize him.

[8/3/2016 5:38:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke didn't respond. He simply drove, way above the speed limit, in a sort of beeline towards his apartment. He didn't remember this guy next to him- he just knew he was hot and on any other day he'd be fucking his brains out.

 

But not today.

[8/3/2016 5:51:15 PM] Zoe: Ben sat a little uncomfortably next to Zeke in the car, not making conversation. The lack of a response confused him, but he didn't want to ask questions. Really, so long as he was getting paid, he didn't care what they did, even if it was just him taking a bath. Gripping the seats as Zeke sped down the road, his heart raced, as well as his mind.

 

Four years.

 

Ben took another, longer look at the older man. Although the tattoos covered his skin entirely, it was clear that he'd gotten some city miles on him, and even for him, he looked aged a few years. What's happened to you, Zeke?

[8/3/2016 6:58:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The city zipped past them as he drove, and for the life of him he couldn't remember a thing. That was his own fault, though. He'd willingly erased his memories... It had been the only way he could move on.

 

Yet he still felt empty.

 

Once parked outside his apartment complex (parked terribly, no less), the tattooed man opened the door and slid out, popping the door on Ben's side open as well.

[8/3/2016 7:04:42 PM] Zoe: Ben crossed his arms (unprofessional of him, he knew) and stepped out of the car. Watching Zeke close the door behind him, he followed him up to his apartment room, heart still racing. He was nervous, for the first time in a long time. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt old feelings stir, feelings he tried to settle down.

 

Things are very different now.

 

He watched Zeke open the door to the apartment and stepped inside, stomach churning in anticipation.

[8/3/2016 7:07:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The place was gorgeous , decorated in red and gold and marble floors, and seeing as it was the penthouse, he also had a hot tub on the terrace. But it wasn't very Zeke . Zeke would have more leather, more posters. More light... It just felt like walking into a very expensive hotel, and not a house.

 

Rubbing his eyes, he threw his keys upon a table and searched for a cigarette in his pocket. Seems he was out...

 

"Go... go bathe, sweetheart."

[8/3/2016 7:15:50 PM] Zoe: Ben turned around, his face going red. "O-okay." Trying to remember why he'd been picked up in the first place, he followed with, "You're welcome to join me anytime." My rates! God, I'm a fucking mess tonight! "A-and just so you know, my flat-rate is $200 an hour. S-sorry, I should have mentioned that sooner." He pulled out his phone and started the timer. "I'll start the clock now."

 

Wandering around the huge penthouse, he eventually found the bathroom. The tub was absolutely lavish, and there were all kinds of expensive soaps on a towel cart for him to choose from. Going with a lilac soap, he closed the door most of the way, leaving it cracked for his client, before starting the water and putting in the soap (for bubbles) while he stripped down.

 

Ben dabbled a toe into the water to test it before sliding in his whole foot, and then the rest of him. He really did need a bath, and as he sunk down into the hot water, he felt his whole body relax and his cares momentarily drift away, along with the city filth he picked up from standing on the corner.

[8/3/2016 7:20:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke barely registered what he'd said. 200 and hour, sure. That meant he'd be paying... how much? 800 before he let the guy return to his corner? Or would he just go home?

 

Sighing heavily, he breathed out before reaching for his whiskey bottle, licking at it with a grumble before knocking it back. He frankly wanted the day to end.

[8/3/2016 7:27:43 PM] Zoe: After a good 20 minutes of soaking, Ben remembered Zeke was in the other room. He'd seemed really out of it earlier, so he decided to check on him instead of calling out to him. Climbing out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and dried off all the excess water before wrapping himself in it and walking back out into the living room area.

 

Zeke was sitting on the couch drinking. "H-hey you. You okay?" Ben quietly moved closer, sitting beside him on the couch, facing him.

[8/3/2016 7:29:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He tossed the bottle aside and offered a strikingly unhappy smile to Ben. "I'm drinkin' when I'm already piss drunk. I am definitely not okay. But you, you smell good, sweets. You look better, too."

 

He put out his cigarette and closed his eyes, subconsciously leaning towards the escort. "City life's tough."

[8/3/2016 7:33:34 PM] Zoe: Ben was torn between comforting his old lover and working the job as he should. Part of him wanted to sit close and listen, but the other wanted to use this opportunity to pleasure his client.

 

But he's not just a client. He hoped, anyway.

 

"Yeah, it is. But it's all I really know now. I'm sorry it's been equally tough on you though." He placed a hand on Zeke's leg, looking him fondly in the eyes.

[8/3/2016 7:37:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Workin' in an office nine to five ain't much nicer, but it's definitely safer... What am I doin' in an office? Sure, it's got my mind numb twenty four seven, but... I ain't no good at that shit." Instinctively, he took Ben's hand. He knew he was just doing his job by being sweet.

 

"The modelin' gig paid a fortune, but money... Well, they're right, darlin'. Money can't buy you love or happiness." With a deep sigh, he turned away. "Look at me, sweet talkin' you when you're the one meant to use all the pet names..."

[8/3/2016 8:08:19 PM] Zoe: Ben's heart ached as he listened to Zeke talk about what his life had been like. It wasn't like there was anything he could have done to help him; after leaving the house, he'd quit college (no way to pay and he'd lost all energy for it) and moved out to the city, hoping to couch surf for anyone willing to house him. It didn't take long for him to fall in with a different crowd, a crowd which introduced him to the world of prostitution, and pretty soon he was slutting it up on street corners to afford the run down apartment he'd managed to secure. It put microwave dinners on his table, and that was all he cared about. But he was still gradually losing weight.

 

"Hey, whatever makes you feel more comfortable babe...." His words were coming from a place in the past.

[8/3/2016 8:10:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, I dunno what makes me comfortable anymore... I dunno what I was even thinkin' pickin' you up... But don't worry, doll. I ain't gonna hurt ya. And you'll get paid. It just..."

 

He pinched his nose and took a deep breath, letting his hand run down his face. "It's been lonely, and I can't figure out why."

[8/3/2016 8:23:33 PM] Zoe: Ben scooted closer to Zeke and moved his hand to Zeke's arm, squeezing him a little bit. He couldn't help but remark at how fit he'd stayed after all these years.

 

"You know, for all the people I... meet, I'm lonely too. And I know that you shouldn't even care about it since I'm just a whore you picked up from the streets for what was originally a night to feel a little less lonely, but.... seeing you again made me want to open up... I suppose." The hand that held the his towel closed gripped a bit more tightly, and he moved his fingers around nervously.

 

What am I doing?? Even now he couldn't decide if he was merely reconnecting to an old lover or just doing his job. Because he felt like he was doing both poorly.

[8/3/2016 8:26:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Again? Doll, you talk as if you knew me..." He laughed softly and allowed himself to be touched, eventually moving an arm to drape it over Ben's bare shoulders. Maybe they'd met at a gig... He wasn't sure anymore. "But I don't want you to feel bad for feelin' lonely, or for talkin' to me. You do whatever you wanna, really. I just like havin' someone close."

 

Part of him wanted to run a hand up and down the escort's body, but most of him simply wanted to cherish the warmth of another human being. Even if he was being paid to be here.

[8/3/2016 8:32:35 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his stomach flip at the repeated mention of how much Zeke didn't recognize him. Although he cuddled closer to Zeke upon having his shoulders rested on, he felt panicky and felt extremely uncomfortable.

 

"Zeke....." He felt tears well up but pushed them down. "Why don't you remember me? We used to be... we used to be dating. We hid it from my... dad..." Ben trailed off, the memories flooding his brain. Gritting his teeth and hiding his face in his hands, he turned to face Zeke and buried his head in Zeke's side.

 

"I'm sorry I'm getting emotional!! You don't even know why!!" He spoke through his tears.

[8/3/2016 8:36:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Oh, no. Had he picked up a man with mental issues? Schizophrenia? Psychosis? Whatever it was, he had to comfort him, and fast... Try as he might, he couldn't remember dating anyone in what seemed like an eternity. Maybe he was too drunk to recall, but...

 

"Babe... Hon, I haven't dated anyone in a long , long time. I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours." Stroking the escort's back gently, he reached for his bottle again.

 

"Here, I know it ain't a good habit, but maybe it'll help... I'm sorry if I'm bringin' you pain. I didn't mean to."

[8/3/2016 8:45:54 PM] Zoe: Ben looked at the bottle and took it from him. Staring down the neck, he sniffled back his tears. Most of the time he avoided drinking away his sorrows, especially after a particularly nasty bender that was a result of his first meeting with a certain pushy (and unfortunately, routine) client of his.

 

His hands and breath were shaking, but he still tilted the bottle back and took a sizeable swig. It burned his throat and a few more tears slipped out as he swallowed. Ben tried to hide the cringe on his face as he put the bottle back on the coffee table, the burn seeping deep inside of him.

 

He leaned his head back and sighed, letting his body relax. His towel had loosened off his body, and he forgot about the bruises on the lower parts of his body, more specifically, that they were more exposed as his thigh came into view.

[8/3/2016 8:49:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but put a comforting hand on Ben's cheek, giving it a stroke as he internally panicked. How could he make the poor guy stop crying?

 

Before he could come up with anything, he noticed the bruises on the escort's legs. He knew prostitution was tough, but he couldn't just turn a blind eye to that.

 

"You... you okay? You need ice?"

[8/3/2016 8:57:42 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Zeke and noticed he was staring at his bruises. He hurriedly covered them up with the towel. "I'm fine... I've got bruises pretty much everywhere nowadays; it's not unusual for me." His mind was far too preoccupied with finding ways to get Zeke to remember him to really pay much mind to the fact he admitted to being physically abused regularly.

[8/3/2016 8:59:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Jesus... You sure that's legal? They ain't payin' to abuse you, they're payin' for sex... Here, I'll add somethin' extra so you can pay for a hospital visit or..." He began rooting around in his pockets for his wallet. Where had it gone?

[8/3/2016 9:04:39 PM] Zoe: Ben moved his hand up. "Don't bother. They'll go away on their own." Well, they DO, but he just gives me more on top of them...

 

Checking his phone, he spotted several texts from said client, which caused his eyes to glaze over. Ignoring them, he checked the timer. It was still ticking away at roughly 45 minutes. With a sigh, he tapped the pause button, rubbing his eyes..

[8/3/2016 9:06:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You... you wanna go already?" He understood, of course he did, but he didn't want to feel like he'd wasted the guy's time. He didn't want to make him feel like he had to leave... But why was he so worried? He was giving the guy money! Practically for free!

 

"I can call you a cab, I think I already risked your life enough drivin' you here..."

[8/3/2016 9:10:47 PM] Zoe: Ben was torn. He had a few options, but all of them would end badly. If he asked to stay here for the night, he'd be violating his rule of no sleeping with clients (abusive client aside, but that was because he was forced to), but he wouldn't have to see him. He could just go home, but he didn't want to leave Zeke, especially after not seeing him in so long.

 

Or he could go spend the night with his other client. It was the last thing he wanted to do, and he wouldn't leave feeling any better, but at least he'd be out of his hair for a few days before inevitably bothering him again.

 

"I... I don't want to go. But I don't know if I should stay."

 

Another text message popped up and he sighed.

[8/3/2016 9:12:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I mean, you really don't gotta stay, but you are kinda... Helpin' me out, if that makes sense. My headache is gonna be monumental tomorrow, so I'm makin' the most of my inebriation..." Believe it or not.

 

He looked around before scooting a little closer, trying to get a glimpse of the bruises again. "And I really don't think you should leave this late."

[8/3/2016 9:16:59 PM | Edited 9:24:39 PM] Zoe: Ben's phone vibrated as he received a call, and in a hurry, he hung up the call before a second vibration.

 

"I really do want to stay, especially if I'm helping you. It's just-"

 

The phone vibrating again from another call interrupted him. He moaned unhappily, holding the towel as he stood up.

 

"Sorry.... I gotta take this. I'll be right back."

 

Ben quickly ran off to the bathroom, placing the towel on the towel rack as he answered the call.

 

"Why the fuck haven't you answered my texts? And why the fuck did you hang up on me?" Ben whimpered a bit and slouched a bit, feeling small in the huge bathroom.

 

"S-sorry Kyle, I'm with another client-"

 

"Fuck. That. You know I'm more important AND I pay more than anyone else. You better get your tight little ass over here in the next half hour or else I'm paying you a visit in the morning. And I PROMISE you I won't be gentle."

 

A few more tears slipped out as Ben softly cried, trying not to be obvious about it. "O-okay..."

 

"Wait, are you fucking crying? Stop that bullshit right now. I don't want to see that when you get here. Shit's ugly as hell."

 

"Sorry, I'll stop right away... daddy..." He was using the nicknames he'd been forced to call him during sex in the hopes of calming him down.

 

"Good. Remember, daddy likes his boys pretty, not ugly. I'll see you soon."

 

Hanging up the phone, Ben collapsed on the floor in a naked sobbing mess.

[8/3/2016 9:30:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had noticed his escort was being harassed via phone calls. He wasn't stupid, even though he was certainly drunk. He also knew getting involved was a terrible idea, but he didn't want to feel like he'd wasted this guy's time.

 

Especially when he seemed so upset.

 

Making up his mind, he decided he'd ask the guy to stay the night so he didn't have to walk around the city alone. With a firm nod, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

"Hey, if you want- Oh, shit!"

 

Things looked far worse now than they had before, and Zeke was soon kneeling beside the young man, putting a hand on his back.

 

"Are you okay? What happened?"

[8/3/2016 9:38:11 PM] Zoe: Ben had barely noticed that Zeke had re-entered the room. Now ALL of his bruises were plain to see. He had them all over his legs and some on his arms, as well as quite a few on his back.

 

"He wants to see me tonight... I just... I don't know if I can bring myself to do it." He practically shouted through his sobs. Wiping his nose, he sniffed and turned to look up at Zeke, his eyes red from his tears.

 

"Kyle. He's been my client for about six months now, and he likes to be a bit... rough. I hoped I wouldn't hear from him tonight, but I guess I was wrong..." He hugged his arms and sighed, breath shaking.

[8/3/2016 9:42:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "He... He can't fuckin' breach and tell you to come see you whenever he wants! You're with another client right now, he has to wait his turn." Not that Zeke felt like he really wanted this guy anywhere near this poor man. Not with all the bruises he was counting through his blurred vision...

 

"What an asshole. Look at you... How can you still work with these?" He wasn't sure where to touch on the escort's body to not trigger a pain sensation.

 

"You should call the cops... That's gotta be illegal..." If not that, then the controlling behavior. He wasn't Ben's pimp, so he couldn't impose himself like that.

[8/3/2016 9:49:45 PM] Zoe: "No, I can't.... and he said he would pay me a visit in the morning if I didn't show up.... If I do show up, I'll be beaten, and if I don't, all my things will be destroyed by him. He's... nearly done it once." He lowered his voice. "I never should have let him come back to my place that night..."

 

He turned around completely and hugged Zeke. "I'm so fucked over no matter what I do...."

[8/3/2016 9:52:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That fucker," Zeke whispered, putting his hands up and balling them into fists. "I'll show him a thing or two. I'll wait at your house, and when he shows up... When he shows up..."

 

Man, he needed to pee. This was bad. He didn't want to interrupt his heroic speech by having to take a bathroom break!

 

"I... I can drive you there and wait with you if you want, but it might just make the problem... Bigger... Can- can you deal... for one more night?"

[8/3/2016 9:57:30 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted him to beat the shit out of Kyle, but he was afraid of the legal implications, and he also was absolutely mortified at the idea of sitting around and waiting for him.

 

"P-please, I don't want to leave here. I want my things, but... I don't want to be there. I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and leaned against him.

[8/3/2016 10:01:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't say no to such a gentle looking young man. Not one he'd seemingly rescued off the streets (who knew! All he wanted was to have some company!). Putting his arms around him as gently as he could, he nodded.

 

"Listen, how about you stay the night? And if he wrecks your shit, you can press charges... Right? Breakin' and enterin' and all..."

[8/3/2016 10:04:54 PM] Zoe: "Well yeah, but I don't exactly want all my stuff being broken, torched, or shredded.... I have a lot of nice outfits I worked hard for." Many of those outfits came out of the nights he spent with Kyle, in fact, but he didn't mention that.

 

Pulling back from Zeke, he hunched over again, remembering he was kneeling on the bathroom floor naked. "I'll need to borrow some clothes from you. Those shorts aren't exactly comfortable to sleep in."

[8/4/2016 5:01:44 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I-I mean yeah, but... clothes can be replaced, right? What's more important here, your safety or your stuff?" Groaning, he stood up and tried to conceal the fact he was bursting for a piss.

 

"Yeah, yeah no worries, help yourself to anythin' I got..." Hopefully it was all clean. Now was his chance to pee- or whenever Ben left the room, anyhow. He was thinking of what to do about their little problem...

[8/4/2016 7:58:47 AM] Zoe: Ben left the bathroom to go find Zeke's bedroom. Upon finding it, he wandered over to the dresser and began digging through. His underwear drawer had several pairs of boxers in it, and he put one on to try. They were quite loose on his skinny frame, but stayed up on his hips so he knew they'd work as pajamas.

 

Next up he found a loose, baggy t-shirt. Normally he'd tie it off, but this time he kept it hanging long. This'll work.

 

Ben glanced over at Zeke's bed. He figured it would be huge, and crawling on top of it, he settled himself down at the edge of it, waiting for him to get back.

[8/4/2016 9:53:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I s'pose," Zeke began as he walked into the room, "you could always call to tell him I'm forcin' you to stay, like, with chains and shit- Oh..."

 

He saw his 'guest' had already gotten comfortable, making his face redden, a wide grin following. "Heh... That sure is a sight for sore eyes."

 

He'd kept his fashion sense intact, of course. Working at an office didn't have to mean he had to be boring.

[8/4/2016 12:19:06 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed a bit, lowering his head a bit so his hair fell down in front of his face. "Thanks... For the compliment and letting me borrow some clothes."

 

He scooted back and waited for Zeke to join him in bed. Although he was still nervous, the thrill of sleeping with his old lover was hitting him, and his heart raced.

[8/4/2016 12:45:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke sat down beside him, still grinning, before he lay down on the bed with both eyes closed. He had no intention of coercing Ben into any form of sexual activity.

 

"If the guy calls, let me answer, okay? Make yourself at home for tonight. I'm sure shit will look better in the morning." Realizing he hadn't yet shed his clothes, he was quick to discard his shirt at least.

[8/4/2016 12:53:42 PM | Removed 2:04:17 PM] Zoe: This message has been removed.

[8/4/2016 2:04:26 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded at him and placed his phone on the nightstand next to Zeke's side of the bed. He had gotten a bit chilly, so he quickly climbed underneath the blankets, the soft linens being a welcome change from his ratty sheets back at his apartment.

 

"I hope he doesn't call me."

[8/4/2016 2:07:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I hope he don't call you either, sweetheart," he sighed with a smile, folding his arms behind his head, looking over at Ben for a moment before getting himself under the covers as well.

 

"But if he do... Well. We'll see."

[8/4/2016 2:51:58 PM | Edited 2:55:40 PM] Zoe: The entire night they were undisturbed by Kyle. Although Ben woke up and saw no messages, his stomach still churned, afraid of what he might return home to.

 

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains and made a strip of light across the bed, not quite reaching their faces. The sounds of the city were an urban rooster, having roused him from sleep, and sliding to the edge of the bed to sit up, he gazed out at the view, hearing sirens off in the distance as the traffic clogged the city streets.

 

It was a beautiful morning. For Ben, it seemed like it had been forever since he last got to appreciate one.

[8/4/2016 2:56:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was in deep sleep, having stayed perfectly still on his side of the bed, the shadow of a smile still on his face as he lay undisturbed, not yet bothered by the rays of sunshine crawling into the room.

 

He would be in for a world of pain once he woke up, so perhaps it was best that he stayed this way- not to mention no word from that creep was good news to him.

[8/4/2016 3:30:43 PM] Zoe: Ben glanced over at Zeke and smiled softly at him. Just like how it used to be. His thoughts trailed back to the night before, and he remembered just how much the other man had been drinking. Although he had no obligation work-wise to do this, Ben went to go find some ibuprofen and a tall glass of water for him when he inevitably woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

By now, he stopped viewing his time with Zeke as work and merely treated him like an old friend (and lover). This relieved him, and he no longer worried about how he was "deviating from his normal routine," which enabled him to feel more in the moment.

 

After all, when would be the next time he could spend time like this with him?

 

Strolling out into the kitchen, Ben rummaged around until he found a glass, and using the fridge, filled it up with water. Setting it aside, he went to the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet for the ibuprofen, and then heading back into the bedroom with the water, placed it on Zeke's nightstand. He figured he could sit on the bed and wait for him to wake up while he continued to enjoy the morning.

[8/4/2016 3:33:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Unfortunately, this bliss lasted relatively little once Zeke woke up. Although the view of the escort beside him was a lovely sight (something he was almost ashamed to admit), he felt the weight of his hangover hit him like a piano dropped from a rooftop.

 

"Uuuughh..."

 

He barely noticed the water on his nightstand, too concerned with trying to get up. Sit up, at least. Now, too, he had to deal with the fact he'd hired a hooker.

 

And possibly done nothing.

 

Again.

[8/4/2016 3:37:55 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over at Zeke as he stirred. "Morning hun. Hope you don't feel too awful, although I know that's probably stupid of me to say." Getting up, he walked over to Zeke's side of the bed and opened the bottle of ibuprofen, handing him three capsules. "Here, this should help."

[8/4/2016 3:39:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Gghh... You're... A lifesaver," he croaked, taking the pills carefully as he grabbed the glass. "I must look like a real shitshow, huh? That's... Kinda been my life for a while."

 

Sighing gently, he leaned back onto his pillows. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

[8/4/2016 3:42:52 PM] Zoe: Ben sat down against the bed and placed a hand on Zeke. "No, you didn't. I haven't had a night that peaceful in..." he trailed off, pausing momentarily. "A very long time."

 

Kyle was seeping back into his thoughts, and he sighed. "In all honesty, you probably saved me from an awful night."

[8/4/2016 3:45:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Right, the... Mmh. The creep givin' you shit, right? I mean... I gotta go to work in..." He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. "...An hour, great , but if... Y'know. If I ever see you again, I'll ask you how you've been."

 

He rubbed at his face. "If that would be okay."

[8/4/2016 3:52:06 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "Yeah." A sudden chill came over him as he realized he'd be forced to go home and deal with his life again. Standing up with a sigh, he moved for the door. "I'll go get changed. If you could drop me off at my place, that'd be great." Walking back over to pick up his phone, he left for the bathroom and changed back into his shorts and tank top. He always felt uncomfortable being out in public during the day in his nighttime outfits. It always made him stick out like a sore thumb, and he kept away from cops as best he could so he wouldn't get arrested (they couldn't really arrest him during the day, as he wasn't working then, but it still worried him).

 

Making sure he had all his things, he stood over by the door and pulled on his shoes, waiting for Zeke.

[8/4/2016 3:54:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, of course! Just lemme... Lemme... Not puke, for starters, and get myself cleaned up so I don't get fired," he grumbled, finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Honestly, he was a stellar employee, so the chances of getting fired were minimal, but...

 

"How much do I owe you?" He spoke from the bathroom, washing his face and doing up his hair the proper way. He'd pick a doughnut and some coffee up before heading in...

[8/4/2016 4:00:05 PM] Zoe: "Well... $175 I think. We didn't really reach a full hour, but it's fine." Ben had entirely forgotten about getting paid, having been too lost in the future. "If you're feeling compelled to round up to $200, don't worry about it. Consider the ride to be the extra bit."

 

Thoughts of his home and the state it might be in filled him, and he fidgeted nervously.

[8/4/2016 4:06:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, no way, you said somethin' like 200 an hour, right? And you stayed the night over, so I owe you at least six hours, right? Maybe eight?" He exited the bathroom to start looking for his wallet, donning a crisp white shirt and a jet black tie. Worn as he may look, he was still handsome.

 

"I'm not gonna let you just make exceptions like that, we all gotta eat."

[8/4/2016 4:08:51 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his face burn up a little bit, seeing Zeke looking suave in his work outfit. But then his comment about payment made his jaw drop.

 

"Oh my god no! You don't need to pay me for all that! I mean, if you want to pay the full hour then sure, but don't feel like you need to pay me more, honestly!" He put his hands up, trying to show him that he really didn't want to take too much of his money.

[8/4/2016 4:10:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Raising an eyebrow, Zeke ran a hand through his hair one last time before grabbing his keys, stuffing them in his pocket alongside his wallet. He'd have to think of another way to make up for it, then...

 

He sort of got an idea, but he didn't know if Ben would like it.

 

Passing him four hundred dollars, he smiled and gestured towards the door. "Let's hit the road."

[8/4/2016 4:14:29 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed as he took the money. It was a decent compromise anyway, and he was thankful to have the money. Nodding, he followed Zeke down to the car and climbed in, buckling up. To think that last night, I climbed into this car with no idea who was driving it... and that it was him...

[8/4/2016 4:15:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He drove much more cautiously this time, yet he was still a bit hasty speed-wise. He had a job to get to, after all. Memorizing Ben's address, he made his way over with a few minutes to spare to go to Dunkin'.

[8/4/2016 4:18:53 PM] Zoe: Ben climbed out of the car, his hands shaking a bit as his nerves were jittery to all hell. "T-thanks again." Remembering the small receipt he had in his jacket pocket, he opened the glove compartment and spotted an old pen, taking both out and writing down his phone number. "Here's my number, in case you want to reach me again."

[8/4/2016 4:20:29 PM | Edited 4:20:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm sure I will," Zeke smiled, giving him a slight pat on the arm before popping a cigarette into his mouth and rolling up the window. Driving off, he called out.

 

"Have a good meal tonight, sweets!"

 

He felt bad for just leaving , but he needed to eat.

[8/4/2016 4:26:46 PM | Edited 4:26:44 PM] Zoe: Ben waved him off, giving him a quiet "bye."

 

His legs were shaking as he walked up the stairs, all the way up to his apartment room. It was a struggle putting the key into the lock, as he couldn't keep his hands steady on their own. Using two hands, he eventually guided it into place and turned it, opening his door.

 

Nothing seemed disturbed. In fact, everything was as he left it. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ben turned around and re-locked the door after closing it behind him. Realizing how badly he needed to pee, he made a beeline for the bathroom, paying little attention to the rest of his apartment as he jogged over. After washing his hands, he walked back through the doorway and froze in place. Standing in his kitchen was Kyle.

 

"So... there something you want to say to me?"

[8/4/2016 4:39:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was standing in line to get himself his doughnut and his coffee, and as he checked his watch, he noticed he still had fifteen minutes. With a gentle smile, he took out his cellphone and the slip of paper, dialing the number on it.

 

He was going to ask the guy if he'd like a doughnut sent to his place later.

[8/4/2016 5:17:00 PM] Zoe: Ben took a step back and held the door frame with his fingers, digging in tightly. His body was telling him to run but he'd not only accidentally locked himself in Kyle, but he knew he couldn't outrun the other man.

 

Kyle was 6'2" and a semi-athletic type. At 33, he was in the prime of his life, and with money to burn, he liked spending it on expensive toys, although his favorite toy for the last half a year was Ben. A small, weak boy who had trouble saying no and obediently did as he was told, along with the tightest ass and perfect mouth was just too much for him to give up. He'd been quite rough with him the first time he picked Ben up, and getting carried away, left him with some bruises. This didn't change as time went on.

 

"I'm waiting, Ben"

 

Ben looked down, biting his lip momentarily. "I-I'm sorry Kyle... I couldn't leave even though I wanted to. He kept me tied down; it wasn't my choice, honestly!"

 

Kyle strolled over and looked down at the whimpering boy, who was shaking in place. He moved a hand to Ben's chin and held it gently, tilting his head up.

 

"Aw, look at you. So delicate, so sweet." Sliding his other hand around Ben's backside, he pulled him close and moved him from the doorway to the wall. Releasing his chin, Kyle moved both hands to Ben's wrists, clasping them gently. "Like a bee and its honey."

 

In one swift motion, he slammed Ben's arms back against the wall, gripping them tightly and digging his fingernails into his skin, causing Ben to cry out, although he quickly silenced himself.

 

"It's always such a shame when they sting."

 

Ripping him from the wall, Kyle swung around and threw Ben to the edge of his bed, causing him to cough as he hit the mattress, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "Kyle I'm sorry!!"

 

The bigger man growled and grabbed Ben's sides, picking him up with little effort and slamming him back down on the bed, face up.

 

"Oh you're sorry now, huh? Well sorry didn't suck my dick last night!" He wound up his fist and punched him across the face, causing blood to splatter on the light blue blanket. "Sorry didn't lie down and let me go balls-deep, did it?" Kyle took Ben's chin tightly in his hand and moved his head so he stared straight up into his eyes. "DID. IT."

 

Ben's eyes were red from crying and his nose was bleeding quite a bit. He tried to breathe through his clenched teeth, coughing as the blood choked him. Kyle reached his other hand down to Ben's shorts and gripped them tightly, literally tearing them off of him and tossing them on the floor, one of his favorite items of clothing now just a mess of fabric. Roughly tilting Ben's hips up, Kyle let his other hand slide from Ben's chin to his throat, where he gripped either side of his windpipe firmly.

 

"N-n-no, p-please don't daddy...." Ben was desperate to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. Kyle pushed himself in dry, causing the smaller man to yelp, a new wave of tears suddenly erupting from his eyes.

 

Leaning down closer to Ben's face, Kyle put more pressure on his throat and whispered, "Time for me to get what I want."

 

His motions were fast, and very, very rough. Although he had been wanting to fuck Ben the previous night, he was now doing this less for pleasure and more for dominance. This boy had defied him for another man, and he needed to be taught his place. Ben grabbed the arm the strangled him and attempted to pry it off but was unsuccessful. Every time he started to feel himself slipping away, Kyle would release the pressure and he'd be able to breathe, but only for a moment before having his breath taken from him again.

 

An unexpected cell phone ring took both of them by surprise, and Kyle reached into Ben's sweater to answer it.

 

"He's busy." And hung up.

[8/4/2016 5:23:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Now that, that didn't sit well with Zeke. He'd only just left the guy off, and there was no way he'd have headed out to work at this hour- especially not before eating something first.

 

Which could only mean someone had been waiting for him at home, which he should have seen coming. He didn't know why he cared so much about this particular prostitute, but he knew Fury wouldn't have hesitated to come to his aid.

 

So he had to do the same.

 

Texting work to say he'd be in late, he ran out of the doughnut shop and hopped into his car.

[8/4/2016 5:45:01 PM | Edited 5:46:05 PM] Zoe: Kyle tossed the phone aside and moved his free hand to Ben's hair, which he gripped firmly and tugged on. "That's right, I'm the only one who matters to you right now. Your daddy needs to punish you for hurting him." Ben screamed, his memories coming back to him, while he dealt with the near-constant threat of slipping unconscious, and the searing pain from the dry sex.

 

The thrusts got harder, and now only high-pitched squeaks could escape his body, his mind not fully present in the moment. Everything around him was spinning. He thought he saw his father momentarily in Kyle's face. If he had been lit on fire at that very moment, he wouldn't have felt it.

 

A few final grunts and Kyle groaned, slowly pulling out as he came. Releasing Ben's throat, he pulled out and finished cumming on his chest and cock, wiping the rest off with his hand and then using Ben's tank top to clean it off. Cum was still dribbling out of Ben's ass, which made Kyle smirk.

 

"God you're a fucking mess. Go clean yourself up now. You're coming back with me today." Walking over to the kitchen sink, Kyle cleaned off his cock and washed his hands. Ben was still lying on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss, lack of oxygen, and, well, everything else. He didn't respond. He didn't move.

[8/4/2016 5:52:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke parked himself up in front of Ben's apartment, steadily and determinedly making his way to the door. His head was starting to throb again and his stomach was gurgling, but he had to make sure the guy was okay.

 

He knew he wasn't, but that's why he was here- to help if he could.

 

He knocked on the door sharply.

[8/4/2016 5:54:46 PM] Zoe: Kyle turned quickly at the door knock. Ben was still too dazed to move, but he did hear the door knock. Striding over to the door, Kyle peeked through the eye hole and saw a strange tattooed man standing in the doorway.

 

"What do you want?" He barked out.

[8/4/2016 5:56:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "For you to open the door, for starters," Zeke droned, putting a hand up to his head to rub at his temples. Chances are, whoever this guy was, he didn't have a gun. Even if he did...

 

"I'm missin' work for this shit, so if you please... I forgot somethin' in here last time I was over."

[8/4/2016 6:00:52 PM] Zoe: "Pfft, fuck off. You can come back tomorrow, if I bring him back then. Who knows, right Ben?" He called back to him without getting a reply. "Just gonna be you and me for a little bit."

 

Turning his attention back to the stranger, he finished with, "so beat it, asshole."

[8/4/2016 6:03:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, seein' as you won't let me in..." Zeke gave the door a mighty shove, practically unhinging it as he slammed it open. "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

 

He dusted his hands on his pants and adopted a neutral stance, shrouding himself in a metaphorical thin layer of ice. This tended to happen whenever he was annoyed.

[8/4/2016 6:08:00 PM | Edited 6:07:57 PM] Zoe: Kyle jumped back as the door opened behind him. "The fuck, dude!?" Although they were roughly equal in size, seeing a man covered in tattoos proved intimidating. Kyle had virtually no combat skills; he was only rough with Ben because he knew he could get away with it. "I told you to GET LOST!!" Propelling himself forward, he rushed forward to push the stranger back against the wall.

[8/4/2016 6:10:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "And I don't take orders from you." Zeke was having none of this shit today. Without even flinching, he swung his arm upwards in an attempt to meet the taller man's face with his fist. He hated arrogance, and he hated abuse. This guy seemed a prime example of both.

"What did you do to Ben?" Perhaps not the best  time to ask, but...

[8/4/2016 6:13:27 PM] Zoe: Reeling back from the hit, he "It's none of your fucking concern!" Kyle wiped away the blood that was draining out of his nose, snarling at the tattooed man. He too tried to swing at the man's face, but instead missed.

[8/4/2016 6:16:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Grabbing Kyle's wrist as it zipped past, Zeke began to twist it at an uncomfortable angle. "Oh, I think it is."

He drove his free hand against the man's stomach and brought him closer.

"I really hate repeatin' myself... What did you do to him?"

[8/4/2016 6:18:35 PM] Zoe: Kyle roared as his wrist was bent up, then groaned as his stomach was punched. The pain was really starting to mess with his head. "He's.... he's over there if you have to know..." With what strength he had, he gestured to the bed, where Ben was still unmoving.

[8/4/2016 6:20:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, not quite done with the man yet- he really didn't like arrogance- made his way over to the bed, dragging Kyle in tow. When he saw the state Ben was in, his stomach knotted violently.

His head pounding, he decided to hold onto his feeling of cold fury as opposed to getting unnecessarily emotional.

Slamming Kyle's head against the mattress, he spoke again. "Apologize."

[8/4/2016 6:24:38 PM] Zoe: Kyle gritted his teeth and snarled again. "Up yours, bone-boy, I didn't do a damn thing wrong."

 

Ben stirred only slightly, his vision blurry, and a large pool of blood having formed somewhat under his nose and head that soaked through the blanket. He weakly blinked a few times, only a faint whisper coming from his mouth.

 

Aside from that, he had bruising on his face alongside the nose injury, as well as bad strangulation marks around his neck. To top it all off, he was bleeding from his ass a bit too, the rough sex having torn open part of the soft tissue inside of him.

[8/4/2016 6:26:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Apologize, motherfucker, or it won't just be a few teeth you lose today," Zeke replied in a deep whisper, slamming Kyle's head down against the mattress again harder, repeating the action a few times.

 

Looking up and down at Ben's state, he found it almost impossible to keep his composure. He saw the phone a few feet away from the poor man, and he took a deep breath.

 

"Call an ambulance. It's gonna be okay."

[8/4/2016 6:29:51 PM] Zoe: "Fine!! Fine!! I'm fucking sorry! Now leave me the hell alone!!" Kyle pushed away from the bed, staring up at the stranger with all the fiery hatred he had within him.

 

Ben still didn't move. Although his breathing had gone back to normal, he'd lost enough blood to get a bit lightheaded, and moving at all felt strenuous and painful for him. All he could do was look up at Zeke (at least, he was pretty sure it was Zeke; it was hard for him to see through his tears) and moan in pain, tears slipping down out of his eyes.

[8/4/2016 6:31:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Good, apology acknowledged," Zeke replied with an almost sweet edge to his voice, letting go of Kyle very slowly as he slid the phone over to Ben, a much softer look in his eyes now.

 

"C'mon, honey... Just try to call? So you can be okay?" He'd do it himself, but he had his hands full.

[8/4/2016 6:35:54 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't have much of a voice, what with all the blood that had drained into his throat. He coughed up the blood a bit and tilted to the other side, trying to spit it out. Every movement on his head ached, as if someone had stuck a jack hammer in his brain.

 

"I..... I..... c....." the words weren't even really coming out. He coughed again, a sputtering sound coming from him.

 

Kyle scrambled over to the door, holding his head and stumbling down the stairs, muttering "fucking asshole" to himself.

[8/4/2016 6:40:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't worry, baby, I got you. I got you, it's okay now." He put a tender arm around Ben and helped him sit up as much as he could, pulling out his own phone to dial the nearest hospital.

 

"He an't seen the last of me yet. If you give me his address, I'll pay him a visit after work today..."

 

Once again seeing how poor of a state Ben was in, he shook his head. "On second thought... I'm not gonna go in."

[8/4/2016 6:44:02 PM] Zoe: Ben shut his eyes tightly as he was pushed up off the bed, and he leaned into Zeke, still being quiet. The blood had covered the left side of his face and gotten into his hair and ear a bit too, but now it began draining down his chest. Well, whatever hadn't drained out earlier anyway. He wasn't outright bleeding anymore, but what was left of the blood in his nose was now staining his already cum-stained shirt.

 

Ben was barely able to register what Zeke was saying while he tried to make himself steady again. The movement from sitting up had made him quite dizzy, and he used Zeke to support himself.

[8/4/2016 6:47:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke wasted no time in hailing the ambulance. He knew they'd probably chastise him for calling it when it wasn't an outright life or death situation, but he didn't want Ben to walk or wait to get medical treatment.

 

He kept his arm around the younger male in an act of security, not wanting to let him fall backwards or anything of the sort. "They'll be here soon, okay?"

[8/4/2016 7:10:05 PM] Zoe: Ben moved a hand to Zeke's side and held him tightly (as tightly as he could for having no strength), and let his body relax, slowly passing out in his arms. He would wake up at the hospital later, but for now, he was out like a light.

[8/5/2016 7:42:56 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke flat out refused to leave him there, so he told work he'd had a family emergency and spent his time at the hospital in the waiting room, as they wouldn't let him be in the examination rooms or anything of the sort. Ben was being inspected for internal damage.

[8/5/2016 8:10:03 AM] Zoe: The doctor came through the door and walked over to Zeke.

 

"He's dealing with a few injuries, but overall he'll be fine soon. His nose isn't broken and will heal relatively quickly, he just needs to rest and eat and drink plenty. He's lost a bit of blood and shouldn't do anything strenuous till he's recovered.

 

"On a related note, he's also experienced some rectal trauma, which I think is from the rape you mentioned. Going to the bathroom might be a bit painful for him for about a week, so we're going to prescribe some pain medication for it."

 

The doctor leaned in a bit closer. "He's also got all these bruises all over his body, and he's quite underweight. Something might be going on with him that's outside of our scope of care so.... Keep an eye on him."

[8/5/2016 8:13:44 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but clench his jaw and tighten his fists at getting the details of Ben's condition. On his end, he'd only known the guy for a night, but this sort of injustice and abuse was something that had never sat well with him, and this would be no exception.

 

Remembering how fragile he'd been in the tattooed man's arms...

 

"Don't worry, doc. I'll make sure he takes his meds and gets enough rest. Might also try to get his weight up, if I can." What was he, this guy's babysitter? It didn't matter.

[8/5/2016 8:17:05 AM | Edited 8:17:55 AM] Zoe: The doctor nodded. "We've stabilized him and he can go home with you in a couple hours, just let him rest, since it's all he'll want to do anyway. But here, you can come visit him."

 

He led Zeke back into the room where Ben was asleep on the bed. His nose was bandaged up a bit and he was hooked up to a few things, his skinny, bruised arms lying down by his sides.

[8/5/2016 3:30:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put a hand to his face as he saw the state Ben was in. Better, of course, now that he was resting... But for him it was just as sad. The sooner he got that guy's address, the better he'd feel.

 

"Oh, hon... I'm sorry I didn't go in with you," he murmured, resting in the chair by the hospital bed. Maybe he could have avoided this somehow...


	3. Chapter 3

[8/5/2016 3:35:34 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at Zeke. He didn't really have the energy to speak, but he smiled a little bit, just enough to let him know he felt a little bit better. Moving his hand up a bit, he slowly reached out for Zeke, his hand still not lifted off the bed.

[8/5/2016 3:36:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke took his hand carefully, giving it a comforting squeeze as he moved a little closer. "You can come back to my place tonight, alright? If you want, that is... Just don't worry about havin' to go back to yours."

[8/5/2016 3:45:11 PM] Zoe: The mention of his apartment, knowing what took place there and how Kyle could be waiting for him to come back, made Ben squirm and moan unhappily. He squeezed Zeke's hand and looked at him with terrified eyes, pleading to let him come back to his place where he felt safe.

[8/5/2016 3:50:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held his hand just the slightest bit tighter before nodding, putting a hand up to his head to stroke his hair. "Shh, it's alright, I'll take you home. Just tell me what you want me to get us for lunch and dinner and I'll pick it up on the way there."

[8/5/2016 3:54:23 PM | Edited 3:54:23 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes a bit, leaning into Ben's hand. A nurse was standing in the room with them, writing some things down, and she looked up at them. "He might not have the energy to eat anything other than softer, easy to eat foods. So I would keep that in mind when thinking about dinner. Oh, and avoid spicy food. His trips to the bathroom will be painful enough as is."

 

Ben sighed slowly. "....fredo...." It was hard for him to speak, but he tried. "Al....fredo...."

[8/5/2016 3:55:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke looked up at the nurse with a pensive expression. Things like apple sauce and mashed potatoes, then. But who did she take him for? Of course he wouldn't give him spicy food!

That was an interesting torture idea, though...

 

Looking back down at Ben, he tilted his head. "Like the chicken?"

[8/5/2016 3:58:08 PM] Zoe: Any other day and he might, but today he just wanted plain alfredo. Shaking his head, he looked up at Zeke, so very thankful that he had re-entered his life.

[8/5/2016 4:00:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "O-oh, okay, okay, so pasta. That works. How... How about doughnuts?" He felt bad that he was still jonesing for them... "I kinda skipped breakfast."

[8/5/2016 4:01:41 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled again, bigger this time, and squeezed Zeke's hand. He nodded, also enjoying the sound of doughnuts.

[8/5/2016 4:05:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Alright," he smiled in return, "you get some rest. In a few hours we can head outta here..."

And he needed a serious smoke break.

[8/5/2016 5:24:27 PM] Zoe: The nurse rolled Ben out of the entrance of the hospital in a wheelchair over to the waiting car. They helped assist Zeke in buckling him in, and gave a few final bits of advice on home care, as well as the prescription for the pain meds ("fill it as soon as you can; the pain medication we gave him will wear off in about an hour"). Ben sat still in the car, eager to go back to Zeke's place and lie down. He played with the hospital band around his wrist, wishing he could rip it off.

[8/5/2016 5:29:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, therefore, drove them to the pharmacy first, and once that was all sorted (as quickly as possible, as he didn't want Ben to be alone in the car for too long) he drove off to Dunkin' Donuts again- the drive-thru this time. In his mind he was already making notes of where and how to prepare alfredo (had he ever made it before? Had he ever eaten it before?).

 

"What kinda doughnut you want?"

[8/5/2016 5:34:38 PM] Zoe: Ben had to think momentarily. "....glazed." The entire drive had been a blur, and the sun was barely starting to set even now just after 2pm. At least, he could certainly tell, with the slight yellow tint in his vision.

[8/5/2016 5:37:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke ordered a whole box of glazed doughnuts, with a few chocolate ones for himself. His coffee was black, as it had always been, and he abstained from getting any for Ben. He needed his rest.

 

Once the goods were securely in their lap, he drove home.

[8/5/2016 10:07:50 PM] Zoe: Ben unbuckled himself and opened the door, swinging his legs out. Unfortunately, that was all he could do, so  he waited for Zeke to help him out of the car. Still coming out of his daze, the events of the day had drained him of energy. He hadn't even eaten today, having not eaten anything at the hospital, and obviously nothing at his apartment.

 

Ben was very, very weak. Leaning on the frame of the car door, he hugged the box of doughnuts close to him, trying to keep them on his lap.

[8/6/2016 2:15:28 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke knew this, so instead of helping him walk, he merely picked him up in his arms and lifted him out of the car, closing it with his foot. He locked it with some difficulty and proceeded to head up to the penthouse, ignoring any weird looks given to him by his neighbors.

 

He had to set Ben down to open the door, but by then he was sure the man could stand for a minute or two on his own.

[8/6/2016 2:28:57 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned hard back against the wall, trying to keep his hospital gown closed. He gently swayed back and forth, still working up energy. He looked forward to eating, and moved a hand to his hollow stomach, sighing.

[8/6/2016 2:31:31 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Once he was inside, he gently guided Ben to the dining table, putting the box of doughnuts on top of it. "You might wanna start with this, 'cause I gotta make the pasta... You want milk or somethin'?"

 

Poor guy... Maybe he'd like a proper shower after he'd had something.

[8/6/2016 3:43:13 PM] Zoe: "....yeah." It was the first full word he'd been able to say since earlier that day. Ben opened the box and took out one of the glazed doughnuts, nibbling on it at first. His jaw was still a bit sore, the punch from earlier having affected not just his nose, so he slowly worked his way up to taking bigger bites. The doughnut tasted incredible, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was hungry, or because he hadn't had a doughnut in months.

[8/6/2016 3:57:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke slid him a glass of milk before sitting across from him, finally ready to enjoy his coffee. Latest breakfast he'd ever had...

Once he was done he'd make the pasta, but for now he wanted to enjoy the sweetness of the doughnut combined with the bitterness of the drink.

 

"Feelin' a lil better?" It was still early days to ask, but he felt it was polite.

[8/6/2016 3:59:41 PM] Zoe: Ben sipped the milk carefully, nodding. "Lil bit." He definitely WAS feeling better with some food in him, and could finally talk with much less effort. It didn't took too long before he began wolfing down doughnuts, although he could only wolf them down so quickly.

[8/6/2016 4:03:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled and watched him fondly, sipping on his coffee before casting a glance to his laptop, sitting neatly upon a coffee table. He'd have to check his email eventually... But it could wait.

 

"Whatever you need, just let me know, yeah?"

[8/6/2016 4:06:05 PM] Zoe: "Okay..." Ben stopped chewing momentarily, doughnut in his mouth, and pulled it back, finishing up his bite and swallowing.

 

"Thank you."

[8/6/2016 4:10:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, don't sweat it. If you feel like takin' a shower or whatever, the water should be nice and hot. It's a sunny day, too... Shockingly enough."

 

He finished his coffee and rose slowly, stretching. It had been forever since he'd had a 'day off', if this could even be called that.

[8/6/2016 4:12:02 PM] Zoe: Ben realized the intent of his thanks had gone past him, or at least, the deeper meaning.

 

"Thank you..... for saving me." He spun the milk glass around gently, eyes down.

[8/6/2016 4:13:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "O-oh."

 

Awkward. He moved a bit closer, putting a careful hand on Ben's shoulder.

 

"It's no problem. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

[8/6/2016 4:19:27 PM] Zoe: "You had work... I know how it is." Ben quickly moved to down his glass of milk, closing his eyes as he chugged the rest of it down. He wasn't upset with Zeke for leaving him, and was honestly more surprised that he came back at all. After all, if he had no memories of the past, then no, he really HAD no reason to care about him as anything more than a hooker that kept him company the previous evening.

 

He just wasn't sure about where he'd go from here. It's not like he could stay with Zeke; eventually he'd have to go back home to his apartment and then worry about money again. Kyle was still out there, and Ben feared that next time, he might do something even worse. Not kill him, no, Ben was far too useful to him for him to kill, but like he'd said, he had planned on taking him back to his place. And Ben would rather be dead than being held hostage and used a sex doll.

[8/6/2016 4:24:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke fell silent for a while, slowly sitting down again, this time next to Ben. "I'm... Sorry, though. I knew somethin' was gonna be up, and I shouldn'ta just left you there. I... I didn't even ask your name."

 

He knew it now, of course, but he felt ashamed for not having asked. It just hadn't crossed his mind that things would go like this at all...

[8/6/2016 4:31:06 PM] Zoe: Ben slumped down on the table, sighing and pushing the empty glass back. "It's fine. I'm just... a whore. My name doesn't matter. I do things. I get paid. It's not important." Now more than ever, he feared about his future. He didn't want to go back to prostitution, and with his injury from Kyle earlier, he'd be out of commission for the most part for a good week.

[8/6/2016 4:32:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke frowned and tilted his head, running a hand through it. "Hey, prostitutes are people, y'know? It's just as important a name as a banker's would be." He looked to the side and put a hand on his own cheek. He never thought he'd be having this kind of discussion with an escort. Especially after hiring one.

 

It felt hypocritical.

[8/6/2016 4:37:21 PM] Zoe: Ben moved his gaze away from the table and outside a distant window.

 

"You'd be the first to say that. I know some people would disagree though." Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to push out the mental image of Kyle on top of him, strangling him.

[8/6/2016 4:39:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, y'know, those people aren't worth shit. At the end of the day, they really ain't worth shit." He crossed his arms and huffed, looking down.

 

"I should probs check to see if I have everythin' for your pasta, huh..." Anything to not think about that disgusting individual.

[8/6/2016 4:41:23 PM] Zoe: "You'll need fettuccine and cream sauce. At least, I think that's all you'll need." Ben gladly took the opportunity to finish changing the subject. "It's not too hard to cook. I made it for myself a few times this past year."

[8/6/2016 4:43:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh! Yeah, I... I don't think I have that fettucine stuff. I have... Spaghetti? Is it not as nice?" He blushed and stood up, heading over to his cupboards. He usually ate red meats for dinner... He was shocked he hadn't gained much weight.

[8/6/2016 4:45:04 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit. "It tastes better with fettucine, but I don't wanna inconvenience you more than I already have." He pulled off another piece of his doughnut and nibbled on it, trying to keep his appetite for dinner.

[8/6/2016 4:46:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, no, it's fine! I can just pop down to the store, I mean... I'm really not used to havin' the day work-free, so I gotta keep myself busy somehow." He smiled back at his guest. His smile began to fade slightly as he worried Ben would feel like he owed Zeke something.

[8/6/2016 4:48:47 PM] Zoe: "Well, so long as it's because YOU want to. Ya know." He stood up from his chair slowly, leaning on the table to steady himself. Carefully making his way over to the couch, he laid down, facing the windows and enjoying the view of the city.

[8/6/2016 5:02:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna?" With a chuckle, he reached for his keys, moving over to the door. "Anythin' else you need from the store? Also- the shower is pretty easy to use..."

He tried to ignore how cute Ben seemed on the couch.

[8/6/2016 5:04:30 PM] Zoe: Ben turned over and crawled up the arm rest a bit, peering over at Zeke. "I dunno, snacks, uh.... anything else you wanna get." Slumping down a bit, he let an arm hang over the side. "That's about it for me."

[8/6/2016 5:05:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Okay, sounds good. I'm probs gonna stock up on salted peanuts and li'l cracker bags... I take those to work sometimes if I gotta skip lunch," he laughed, giving Ben one last look before opening the door. "I'm gonna lock it, okay? Just in case..."

 

There was nothing to worry about really, but he didn't want to risk a thing.

[8/6/2016 5:08:05 PM] Zoe: Ben's gut tightened momentarily, but he nodded, thankful that Kyle wouldn't be able to get in. "Okay."

 

He slid back down onto the couch and turned to the side, pulling a pillow under his head. For now, he could nap. He was safe, he wasn't in the hospital, and he could finally rest easily. And before long, he was out like a light.

[8/6/2016 5:10:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke came back not twenty minutes later, but upon seeing Ben sleeping so peacefully, he decided to postpone making lunch for fear of waking him. He took his laptop off the coffee table and headed out to the terrace, taking some time to reply to his emails.

 

Once those had been dealt with, he headed back in just as quietly, and decided to watch the other sleep. He could do with a nap himself, but...

[8/6/2016 5:14:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, it's seriously no trouble! There's a store right around the corner, I can be back in ten minutes... And really, you're safe here," he added softly.

 

this is the fckn reply that never posted, rip))

[8/6/2016 5:17:22 PM] Zoe: Ben groggily woke up from his nap, pain echoing through his body. The medication had worn off, and now he felt awful. He had more energy, but didn't want to move around, what with a headache, a dull throbbing sensation in his nose, and general discomfort elsewhere as well.

 

"Fuck.... pain medication...." Curling up, he tried to push himself upright so he could swallow the pills the doctor had prescribed.

[8/6/2016 5:20:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh shit, that's right," Zeke murmured from behind a large book- he hadn't had the chance to read in a long while! He put it aside and rose quickly, heading over to the bag of supplies he'd placed on the table earlier.

 

Grabbing a big glass of water, he brought it and the pills over to the couch. "Here..."

[8/6/2016 5:22:50 PM] Zoe: Ben tossed the pills into his mouth and quickly chugged the water, wanting them to kick in as soon as possible. "Thanks..." He set the water aside and leaned forward, holding himself steady. The motion of taking the pills had made his head spin, and he wanted to restabilize himself. "Sorry.... just a bit dizzy."

[8/6/2016 5:24:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't worry, I'm here." Zeke was pretty much ready for anything, and that included Ben falling to the side and needing to be caught. What could he do to help the younger man keep himself de-stressed?

 

Maybe he could put on a movie...? God, he was clueless at this.

[8/6/2016 5:29:38 PM] Zoe: Part of Ben wanted to reach forward and grab Zeke, to lean on him and hold him. But he knew he couldn't do that. "I'll be fine, just gimmie a minute..." The dizziness had worn off, and he finally felt a bit better, but it would still be several minutes before the medication kicked in.

 

Ben's stomach grumbled and he realized that the doughnuts had only offset how hungry he was, and that he'd need a decent meal.

[8/6/2016 5:31:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke blushed from utter shame before moving away slowly, heading towards the kitchen. "I was gonna cook sooner, but I didn't wanna wake you up, so I... I just..."

 

He rubbed the back of his head before quickly setting a pot of water onto the stove, deciding that silence would be the best course of action.

[8/6/2016 5:35:37 PM] Zoe: Ben watched as Zeke stood up and walked over to the kitchen, and his heart panged. "It's fine, I understand. Why make food for someone who might not even be awake when it's ready, right?"

[8/6/2016 5:38:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That's not it, I just... Didn't want the noise to disturb you." He felt small, shockingly enough. Small and a little bit useless. "It'll be done soon, though. Gotta think ahead to dinner, heh..."

[8/6/2016 5:43:10 PM] Zoe: Ben slowly stood up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched Zeke cook, trying to stay out of his way as he moved about. Being physically closer to the other man made him feel better, and this way he didn't feel like such a leech. "Anything I can do to help?"

[8/6/2016 5:45:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled over at him. "Nah, it's a simple dish, like you said! You just rest up and do whatever you want, basically..." He looked up, putting the pasta into the water. "Consider this a sort of holiday resort."

Well, he did feel like his house looked a bit like a hotel.

[8/6/2016 5:47:34 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed softly. "Well, I want to help, but I know what you mean." He went back over to the table and sat down, crossing his arms on top of it and resting his head on them, facing Zeke.

 

Somewhere in his heart, he could feel the spark of his old feelings, and he sighed wistfully.

[8/6/2016 5:49:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke appeared to hum whenever he got too focused on a task, which was odd, considering he hadn't felt particularly happy in a very long time.

Maybe this whole situation was filling him with purpose.

 

He knew Fury would be proud of him, at least.

 

"Alright, five more minutes and this should be edible."

[8/6/2016 5:56:16 PM] Zoe: Ben's stomach grumbled again and he bounced his legs a bit in anticipation. "I can't wait." Standing up, he went and refilled his milk glass from earlier, bringing it back to the table as he waited.

 

Things almost felt like they used to, four years ago. Before all the bad stuff went down.

[8/6/2016 5:58:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Adding a few finishing touches, Zeke presented a plate of pasta before Ben, bowing and grinning as he did so. He only hoped it tasted as good as it smelled...

 

"There you go. Dig in," he proclaimed, before standing upright like a diligent waiter.

[8/6/2016 6:02:22 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled and took the fork, blowing on it a bit before he took a bite. The sauce was delicious on it, and the pasta had been cooked perfectly, and Ben began shoveling it down. "You did a great job, wow!" He said between bites. A look of absolute joy rested on his face as he kept eating, the meal being everything he wanted.

[8/6/2016 6:07:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but chuckle in relief, rubbing his neck slowly. "Really...? Maybe I'll grab a bite, then..." With a steady hand, he served himself some of the pasta and quickly sat across from Ben. "Been forever since I got to cook for anyone..."

 

That he could remember, anyhow.

[8/6/2016 6:09:59 PM] Zoe: Ben's eating slowed down as he felt himself getting pleasantly full, and this gave him time to respond.

 

"Well, you did a really nice job, so thank you." Leaning back, he belched under his breath, and relaxed in his chair, looking down the table at Zeke.

[8/6/2016 6:12:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but snort, putting a hand up to his face as he did so. Been forever since anyone burped in his presence, too. Usually people were too intimidated by him...

That had never changed.

 

Trying the pasta for himself, he nodded in approval. "Not bad... Not- Ahh, fuck." He realized his sunny day had ended rather abruptly, and rain was beginning to drench his porch. He'd have to drag the chairs inside...

[8/6/2016 6:19:31 PM] Zoe: Ben looked outside and noticed the downpour that had gradually began to cover the city. For once, it was nice being able to enjoy the rain, knowing that he wouldn't have to be standing out on a street corner later in it. Rainy days were the worst for him.

 

But now, he could stay inside and listen to it rain, or he could go out in it without having to worry about his outfit getting wet and ruining his chances of making money that night.

 

Without even really thinking about it, Ben stood up and wandered over to the porch door, unlocking it and wandering out into the rain. The cold had blown in, and although it wouldn't be long before the skinny man would be shivering, feeling the drops of water rushing down over him, he felt quite free, refreshed even.

 

For the first night in years, he wasn't really worried... about anything.

[8/6/2016 6:22:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke watched Ben walk out onto the porch, and he was about to ask what he was doing before deciding to just let him have his fun. After all, he knew what it was like to want to be out in the rain, carefree and happy.

 

Or he'd known at some point of his life, anyhow. It was difficult to say when it had happened... It was as if he had holes in his memory.

 

He followed Ben out before the rain got particularly hard, dragging the chairs inside to prevent them from rotting in future.

[8/6/2016 6:28:14 PM] Zoe: He was soaked to the bone almost, but he was happy. The rain began to really come down though, and the distant thundering didn't bode well, so he headed back inside, stopping just inside the door. Ben realized he was dripping onto the floor, and he blushed, laughing a bit.

 

"Guess I shoulda seen that coming. Can I take off the shirt, since it's bigger, and run to the bathroom? I'll just rinse off." By "run" he meant speed walk, since he still didn't have enough energy for anything more than that, but didn't feel like clarifying.

[8/6/2016 6:30:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, also pretty wet and wanting to strip, nodded with an amused expression. "You don't gotta rush, you know. You can take a long hot shower if that's what you want, and you can parade around in your underwear if that's what makes you happy."

 

As for him, he was definitely peeling this wet shirt off himself... To think he'd put on work clothes for nothing!

[8/6/2016 6:32:07 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled. "The bath last night was fine; I don't really feel like spending all my time in water," he began pulling off his shirt and smirked, looking at it, "Contrary to the last few minutes."

[8/6/2016 6:33:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Unbuttoning the shirt rather quickly, he gave it a squeeze before hanging it on the back of one of the chairs he'd brought inside. "Yeah, well, some of us like gettin' warm after standin' out in the cold," he chuckled.

[8/6/2016 6:40:01 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over at Zeke and saw the man's tattooed, muscular chest, old feelings burning up in his chest and elsewhere. "Yeah... warm, I get you." It took him a moment to realize he had been staring and blushing, so he tossed the shirt over onto the chair and rushed into the bathroom, standing in the shower area and leaning back against the wall, trying to ignore the rush of blood that had happened in two places.

[8/6/2016 6:41:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had watched him go with a bit of a blush himself, having realized the fact that Ben had been focusing on his chest... Honestly, since he spent so much time working, he hadn't properly been involved with another human being in years.

 

But still, he wasn't going to start now! Ben needed care, rest and security, and that's what Zeke planned to give him.

[8/6/2016 6:51:04 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't bother to close the bathroom door; after all, Zeke had seen him naked the night before, so there was nothing even really left to the imagination. Pulling off the wet underwear, he hung it up on the towel rack and stepped back over into the shower area. He turned on the water and let the hot water rush over his body; as expected, his erection did not go down. Tilting the shower head down onto him, he leaned back against the wall again and closed his eyes, hands pressed to the tile behind him, as he breathed slowly.

 

It had been so long since he saw Zeke's exposed body; and he had forgotten how much it used to get him off.

[8/6/2016 6:54:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke tried to get his mind away from 'impure thoughts' by doing some tidying around the house. He put away the leftover pasta, washed the dishes, mopped up the puddles and put the clothes in the dryer before folding what was already in there, going over to his room to put it away.

 

He inevitably stripped out of his pants and sat down on the bed, falling back onto it. Just a second, he thought. Just a second's rest...

[8/6/2016 7:01:56 PM] Zoe: As much as he wanted to play with himself, Ben knew he was far too tired to do so, so he tried to put it out of his mind as he finished showering and drying off. It then occurred to him that he didn't have any other clothes to wear, so he wandered back into the bedroom (naked, but he didn't care so much, especially with his erection almost completely gone), towel on his head as he was trying to dry his hair with it.

 

"Hey Zeke, what do you think I can wear-" Standing next to him by the bed, he pulled his towel down off his hair and saw him lying there, in a very light nap and very little clothing, and in a moment, he placed the towel over his cock and backed up against the wall.

 

"....Zeke?"

[8/6/2016 7:04:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had dozed off and was currently under a blanket of stars, counting them lazily... Until he heard someone calling out to him. Drowsily, he sat up, putting a hand to his face to rub at his eyes.

 

"Mmyeah...?"

 

Oh, shit. His guest. Of course!

 

"Fuck, sorry, sorry... I... How can I help...?" He tried not to focus too hard on the fact Ben was naked.

[8/6/2016 7:08:36 PM | Edited 7:08:33 PM] Zoe: Ben hoped that the towel was hiding his new erection well enough, but the fabric against it wasn't helping and he stifled a few soft moans.

 

"I could think of a few ways" he wanted to say, but instead he wound up saying "c-clothes?"

[8/6/2016 7:12:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Right- I'm... I'm sorry, doll, let me get you some..." Exhaustion was taking over him due to him being out of his routine, and so he hoped he'd be able to assist Ben with all he needed before he passed out.

 

"You... You know where your meds are now, right? I haven't moved 'em... Don't take more than five a day, though," he mentioned while rooting through his drawers, eventually finding Ben a fresh shirt and some boxers.

[8/6/2016 7:21:13 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "Y-yeah, I know where they are." Ben turned around to face the wall as he pulled the boxers on, pulling on the shirt and tugging it down over his crotch, thankful it was long enough to do so. It seemed as though Zeke was exhausted, and he didn't want to keep him up for nothing, so Ben slid down onto the other side of the bed, tossing his towel onto the dresser and staring out at the rain.

 

"You can go to bed now if you want. I don't think I'll be up for too much longer."

[8/6/2016 7:24:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke turned away as Ben got dressed, only turning to face him once they were once again on the same bed. It didn't seem so strange...

 

"Yeah, you should get some rest... But it's just... Hell, it ain't even six, is it? Listen, the pasta's in the fridge and..." He yawned before rubbing his eyes again. "If you need anythin' else, just wake me up, okay?"

[8/6/2016 7:33:41 PM] Zoe: Ben glanced back and nodded, taking quiet, deep breaths. It was remarkably easy for him to calm himself down a second time, and seeing the darkness slowly overtake the city, he felt himself also getting sleepy. Pulling the covers up over himself, he turned to face Zeke and let his eyes flutter shut, listening to the calming sounds of the rain and Zeke's breathing, as he drifted off.

[8/6/2016 7:37:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was grateful that the lights in his apartment went off on their own if they didn't detect movement, because it meant he could just slip under the blankets and drift off without a care. When he woke up, he'd work on tracking that Kyle guy down... But for now, he needed rest.

 

Instinctively, as if tapping into something he no longer remembered, Zeke wrapped one arm protectively around Ben's shoulders before falling asleep, properly this time.

[8/6/2016 11:31:12 PM] Zoe: Ben was once again in pain when he woke up, nose aching, and pain in his rear as well as he remembered having eaten dinner the night before. Not eating much certainly had its perks with regards to his job, but eating was also nice, and it was only a shame that he'd be forced to be in pain for several days while he ate more than he had the last few weeks.

 

Sliding off the bed, he stood up and walked into the kitchen over to his pills, and taking one out, grabbed a small glass of water. "Ugh...."

 

The rain hadn't let up overnight, and the wind and rain had splashed water all over the windows, making for a blurry view outside. Glancing over at the clock, Ben could see that it was 11:46am, and he leaned back against the counter, sighing.

 

"I haven't slept in like this in forever..."

[8/7/2016 5:23:21 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rose slowly, and only because he'd felt a stirring beside him. He usually slept half the day away on his days off, due to working so hard during the week...

 

The smell of rain made him feel a bit more alert, and he climbed out of bed in order to make himself his morning joe. Hopefully his guest would be meandering around the house, and not lost...

 

"...Hello?"

[8/7/2016 10:57:39 AM] Zoe: Ben looked over at Zeke. He was still wearing very little, but Ben was too groggy to really mind it much.

 

"Morning. Hope you slept okay with me next to you."

[8/7/2016 10:59:56 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Same to you," he replied quietly, heading for his laptop as the pot of coffee boiled away. He wanted to get any pending emails out of the way early so he could properly enjoy his day off.

 

Maybe he'd be able to get that address.

[8/7/2016 11:17:03 AM] Zoe: Ben opened up the leftover box of doughnuts and took one out, walking over to the table where Zeke sat on his laptop and sitting down.

 

"So, what are your plans for today?"

[8/7/2016 11:19:20 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Aside from answer these emails? Dunno... Probs just chill, maybe go out and get dr-" Wait, no! He couldn't do that anymore. He had to stay home and tend to his guest.

 

"I mean... Might do some diggin'."

[8/7/2016 11:23:07 AM] Zoe: Ben knew what he was going to say, but didn't say anything. He'd clearly changed his mind about it, so it didn't really mean much anyway. Deciding it best not to bring it up, Ben responded with, "digging on what?"

[8/7/2016 11:36:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "A person of interest," he muttered between clacks of his keyboard. A decisive press of the 'enter' button led him to stand up and grab his coffee, pouring a little cup for Ben, too.

[8/7/2016 11:40:10 AM] Zoe: Ben couldn't help but look over at Zeke's computer to see what he was doing, but seeing an all-too familiar name on the screen turned his blood cold, and he quickly backed up away from the table, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

[8/7/2016 11:41:25 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Milk and sugar? You don't seem the kind to wanna take it black," he smiled to himself, feeling a slight chill as he noticed he was terribly undressed. The apartment was warm, sure, but bare skin was still sensitive to the slightest change of temperature.

[8/7/2016 11:42:13 AM] Zoe: Ben gripped his doughnut tightly.

 

"W-what are you doing." It wasn't even asked like a question, and he remained frozen, staring at the laptop.

[8/7/2016 11:43:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Just tryin' to find out more about the guy," he spoke nonchalantly, pouring milk and two sugar cubes into Ben's cup before sliding it over to him.

 

"Nothin' you need to worry about."

[8/7/2016 11:46:05 AM] Zoe: Ben relaxed a little bit, sighing.

 

"Why? Why does he matter to you?" Biting his lip, he almost instantly regretted asking.

[8/7/2016 11:48:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke shook his head and crossed his arms, looking out the window. "He doesn't."

 

It didn't have so much to do with the man, but more with doing what was right. What was just. The guy's time was up.

[8/7/2016 12:02:49 PM | Edited 12:02:44 PM] Zoe: Ben slowly walked back over to the table after taking his coffee. He plopped down in the chair and looked away from the computer, closing his eyes, lost in thought.

 

"I know where he lives, if you want to know."

[8/7/2016 12:18:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That would make things a lot easier, yes," Zeke replied with a soft nod, slowly becoming more determined to give this man hell.

 

He'd seen the state Ben was in after it had happened. He'd been beaten, used and tortured in ways he didn't even want to think of. Of all the things that were wrong in the world, Zeke detested rape the most.

[8/7/2016 1:09:42 PM] Zoe: Standing up from the table, Ben went and grabbed a sharpie and a paper towel, writing down the address and handing it to him. "This way you'll have it on you. I would have texted it to you so you could have it on you, but my phone is back at my apartment."

[8/7/2016 1:11:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I can pick it up for you if you want. I don't mind goin' back there." From what he'd seen, most of the stuff there was still intact, too, so Ben's possessions were safe... Folding up the towel, he put it in his pocket.

[8/7/2016 1:14:28 PM] Zoe: "That's be great..." Ben trailed off and went to grab another doughtnut, trying to stuff his face so he wouldn't have to think about Kyle. Sitting back down at the table, he looked over at Zeke, seeing what he planned on doing.

[8/7/2016 1:16:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chugged down his coffee and looked down at himself before deciding to go to his room to get dressed. Pausing for a moment, he looked back over his shoulder.

 

"Hey. It's gonna be okay."

 

That was the least he could offer.

[8/7/2016 1:19:28 PM] Zoe: Ben shrugged. Whatever Zeke planned on doing to his rapist, he didn't really want to be a part of or know all that much about, so he figured he'd just take his word for it.

 

A distant rumble outside indicated that this storm that had blown in would be around for a while, and the gentle flicker of the lights worried him. He didn't really want to be here if the power went out, but at least he would be a lot safer than he would be back at his own place.

[8/7/2016 1:22:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke exited his room donning an outfit he hadn't worn in years. Black turtleneck, long black trenchcoat, and waterproof boots. Elbow-length gloves...

 

The Coroner's outfit.

 

"I can set you up with some movies if you wanna. Don't worry about the lights, this building's got a strong generator. Should survive at least a little- otherwise I got shit on the laptop. No porn, I promise. Well... Not too much of it anyway."

[8/7/2016 1:24:48 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed Zeke's outfit but didn't think too much of it. After all, it WAS a rainy day. Perhaps he had started wearing more extravagant outfits?

 

"If you've got Netflix, I can probably take it from there, thanks."

[8/7/2016 1:26:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, I think I got that shit a while back. It's a bit of a blur..." With a sigh, he rubbed at the back of his head. He then produced his cellphone from his pocket, tossing it over to Ben.

 

"Your number's on there, you can call it whenever you wanna and I'll answer from your end."

[8/7/2016 1:27:44 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and quickly wandered back into the bedroom to grab a blanket, hopping back onto the couch and pulling up a pillow as he picked up the remote. "Will do."

[8/7/2016 1:31:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ight, so... I'll be on my way." Without much else, he dropped a spare set of keys on the coffee table before locking the front door after himself.

 

He knew he wouldn't be able to rest easy if he didn't do this.

[8/7/2016 1:34:44 PM] Zoe: Kyle was sitting in his apartment, smoking a bowl, and watching some old reruns of 80s shows. The man from the day before had really done a number on his face, and he wished he could have taken him. But especially at the time, he had no way of preparing for the attack.

 

Not to mention the other man had far more skill than he did.

 

"Fuckin' prick. I'll fuckin' show him what for...."

[8/7/2016 1:37:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had made a stop at Ben's place to gather a few of his belongings- fresh clothes, his cellphone, and a toothbrush. It wasn't much, but he didn't know what else to do.

 

From there he'd gone to this Kyle's place, and had knocked on the door rather softly. If he didn't hear it, too bad. He'd just open it on his own.

[8/7/2016 1:39:09 PM] Zoe: Kyle coughed a few times after taking a hit from his bong, and hearing the knocks, placed it down on his coffee table to answer the door, wiping his hands off on his wife beater. Once he was at the door, he kept the inner chain lock closed but opened up the door to see who it was.

 

His eyes widened and he instantly went to shut it.

[8/7/2016 1:40:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Hand flying in to the wedge in the door, Zeke reached up to the chain to try and undo it. Having a door closed on his arm seemed to not affect him in the slightest.

 

"Hey, now, let's be civil..."

[8/7/2016 1:41:52 PM] Zoe: Kyle put his whole body weight on the door. "Fuck off!! Just leave me the fuck alone!" His heart was pounding as he realized this man had tracked him down, and perhaps was more dangerous than he first thought.

 

And why was he wearing those gloves?

[8/7/2016 1:45:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke grunted as just a bit of pain began to sneak under the glove. He'd almost feel bad for the man if he didn't know what he'd done; usually his jobs had been merciful, well planned but with a certain amount of care and respect.

 

This would be different.

 

"Can't do that, now that I know what you're capable of."

[8/7/2016 1:45:47 PM | Removed 1:48:14 PM] Zoe: This message has been removed.

[8/7/2016 1:47:51 PM | Removed 1:48:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: This message has been removed.

[8/7/2016 1:49:29 PM] Zoe: Kyle snarled, pushing with all of his weight against the door. "Oh fuck you. I can do whatever the fuck I want, especially to some whore. Why don't you take your little morality lesson and shove it up your ASS!" As much as he was talking big, he was genuinely terrified of the tattooed man, and knew that nothing good would happen if he let him in.

[8/7/2016 1:55:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Sure, you can, but what you can't do is expect not to suffer the repercussions of it," he replied calmly, reaching up to unlatch the door before moving back, preparing to return a mighty shove of his own. His arm would be bruised for sure. "And I'd think a man like you would benefit from havin' something shoved up your ass, for a change."

 

With a deep breath, he pushed hard.

[8/7/2016 2:04:16 PM] Zoe: Kyle flew off the door and stumbled forward, trying to avoid falling onto his coffee table. Unfortunately he still bumped it, causing his glass bong to wobble around and fall off, shattering on the floor. "Fucking hell dude!!" Trying to regain his balance, he turned around, putting up his fists.

[8/7/2016 2:08:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You still think you can take me? Give it up. You're unable to hurt anyone who's not smaller than you." Kicking aside the remains of the bong, he stood in front of Kyle, still shockingly a few inches shorter than him. He sure didn't feel it. "You've even managed to transcend bully status. You're a rapist, pal. How does that sound to you?"

 

He didn't care that he was running his mouth. As far as Zeke was concerned, they had all the time in the world.

[8/7/2016 2:59:11 PM] Zoe: Kyle backed up, intimidated by the other man. If he was able to get to the kitchen, he could get a knife or something to protect himself, so he slowly started positioning himself to back up to there.

 

"I don't fuckin' care. He deserved it. Who's to say I shouldn’t rape you too for beating the shit out of me?" Hatred burned in his throat and he spat at him.

[8/7/2016 4:23:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed softly before moving closer and thrusting his arm out, grabbing Kyle by the wifebeater and bringing him close to him. He was inches from the wretched man now, and his own eyes were unblinking and hard.

 

"You're lucky I ain't a fan of it myself, or I'd sodomize you to death," he murmured.

[8/7/2016 4:27:40 PM] Zoe: Kyle was shaking, desperate to get out of the man's grasp. "Fuck you!!" It was all he could say. With both hands, he pushed forward, trying to get away from him, and with a quick movement, kneed him hard.

[8/7/2016 4:34:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a hiss of pain, Zeke doubled over for a moment, trying to steel himself from the pain surging through him. He was too angry to feel pain!

Suddenly he knew what it was like to be Fury.

 

Grabbing what remained of the bong, he flung the glass shard forward in hopes of making a cut in Kyle.

[8/7/2016 4:37:18 PM] Zoe: Kyle had made a break for the kitchen, digging through his drawers until he found a large enough knife. As he was closing the drawer, he felt something hitting him, and turning back towards the intruder, saw him flinging glass at him. A few pieces were cutting his skin, and in his anger, he pulled open the drawer again and grabbed a few smaller knives, throwing them as hard as he could.

[8/7/2016 4:39:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put up his arm to block the knives, feeling them puncture his glove, warm blood beginning to trickle down his arm. With a heavy sigh, he removed them, gripping one of them tightly in his hand. "And now you've given me a weapon."

 

Sliding towards him still, he didn't break eye contact even as he felt his arm grow weaker. His tattoos seemed to pulse.

[8/7/2016 4:43:25 PM] Zoe: Kyle gasped at the way the assailant was shrugging off the arm injury, and he began to back himself against the wall, not realizing he was trapping himself in the narrow kitchen. Now holding two knives, he held them up to shield himself. The other man seemed to almost be.... glowing, and it bewildered Kyle.

[8/7/2016 4:45:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You coulda saved yourself by showin' some remorse, bud. But you fucked that up every step of the way," he spoke softly, and shadows began to ooze up and down the walls, some of them with faces, others merely solid black and imposing. Zeke laughed quietly. "Who am I kiddin'? This outcome was inevitable."

[8/7/2016 4:47:16 PM] Zoe: Kyle saw the shadows going up the wall, and the light around them dimming as they blocked out the sun. "W-what the fuck are you man!?" If not for the fact that he wanted to keep the knives to protect himself, he would have thrown one of them.

[8/7/2016 4:50:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Me? I'm the Coroner, my friend," he replied, taking a step closer as he snapped the elastic of his gloves, slowly shedding the trenchcoat to reveal more of his glowing tattoos, pulsing under the turtleneck, "and I've been told to write up an autopsy report."

[8/7/2016 4:52:38 PM] Zoe: Kyle was now starting to realize the precarious situation he had stumbled into. "No... no, dude I'm sorry!! Please don't fuckin' kill me! I'm sorry!!" His eyes scanned a potential escape, but frankly he was too terrified of the shadows that were creeping around the walls to consider touching them. But if he had to, he would.

 

As quickly as he could, he made a run for the counter, trying to vault over it and get back over to the main living room area.

[8/7/2016 4:58:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Running was futile. As was apologizing. However... Zeke did think something through. Rubbing his chin pensively, he weighed the pros and cons of keeping the guy alive.

 

Barely.

 

"I'll give it a shot..." He mumbled, before swiftly blocking Kyle's path. "I've never seen anyone survive without a spine."

[8/7/2016 5:01:20 PM] Zoe: Kyle rolled on the ground in a bit of pain; some of the glass shards had burrowed into his arm, and as he tried to get up, he froze. "W-w-without a s-spine??" Gasping, he grabbed the knives and jumped back, trying not to slip on anymore glass while working his way over to the door.

[8/7/2016 5:04:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Mm," Zeke confirmed, before reaching out to Kyle and pulling him into a close embrace. An almost too tight embrace. "Shh... Shh, daddy doesn't like it when you struggle... Daddy likes good little boys."

His fingers began digging into Kyle's back as if it were made of butter.

[8/7/2016 5:10:15 PM] Zoe: "No! Stop it! Stop it!" Kyle coughed out the words, feeling squeezed by the embrace. But his coughs turned to screams as he felt his back being perforated, and his eyes clouded up with tears. "S-stop it!!!" His breath was ragged, and he tried to push away to no avail.

[8/7/2016 5:21:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's embrace became nearly bone-crushing, his hands sinking into Kyle's back as he rooted around through his skin and muscle, looking for one very specific thing.

 

"What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you... or I just don't care what you have to say."

 

His expression was serene, a soft smile on his lips.

[8/7/2016 5:25:00 PM] Zoe: Kyle's teeth were gritted hard, eyes shut tightly as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was rapidly losing the will to fight, as blood began to spill down his back, and he whimpered. "I'm sorry......." There was no point in pushing back; he'd wind up dead all the same.

[8/7/2016 5:28:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, yeah, you're sorry now... But that's the point, ain't it? To make you sorry." Hand wrapping around what he'd finally been looking for, Zeke pulled his arm back, holding the nigh-intact vertebrae up to the light with a triumphant grin. The ripping sound had been sickening, yet music to his ears. "Look at that..."

[8/7/2016 5:34:06 PM] Zoe: Kyle howled in pain and lost his grip on the other man, going limp in his arms. The nerves had not been severed, so he could still use his body parts, but the pain was sending him into shock, and he couldn't move. His face was frozen in a horrified expression, and his whole body shook.

[8/7/2016 5:35:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a sinister chuckle, Zeke took a minute to push Kyle lightly onto his knees, somehow keeping the spine connected to him despite holding it far above his head. Without giving much warning, he brought it down hard upon the other man, striking the open wound.

[8/7/2016 5:39:25 PM] Zoe: Kyle yelped, wheezing and coughing as he tried to stay upright. He could barely feel anything at all besides the excruciating pain from his back, and curled forward onto the floor, bleeding and sobbing.

[8/7/2016 5:41:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke kicked his head lightly with a huff before bringing the spine down on him again, this time aiming lower. Then he aimed higher. Then he just did not care where he hit, thrusting his arm faster and faster each time. It was a miracle the spine didn't dissintegrate.

 

Even more of a miracle was the fact Kyle seemed to survive.

[8/7/2016 5:45:50 PM] Zoe: Kyle was slowly losing his hold on the world, but still could feel himself being bludgeoned by his own spine. His jaw fell open and his tongue lolled out, and the light in his eyes began to fade as blood spilled out behind him onto the floor. He couldn't even move.

[8/7/2016 5:47:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke decided this was enough, so he slowly slid the spine roughly back where it belonged and set out to call an ambulance. He'd use a bit of trickery to keep the guy alive until they got here... It would be fun to see him try anything on Ben after this.

 

"Hello? There's been an accident..."


	4. Chapter 4

[8/7/2016 5:49:58 PM] Zoe: Ben had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV after he took more of his pain medication, and didn't wake up until he started to hear the door open up. "Wh-wha.... who is it?"

[8/7/2016 5:51:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's me, don't worry," Zeke replied in a gentle tone, rubbing his head slightly. He'd shed his outfit almost entirely, and the injuries to his arms could be seen clear as day, despite the tattoos.

His cock was bruised, too, but that wasn't as easy to tell.

[8/7/2016 5:54:25 PM] Zoe: Gently shaking his head to clear away the sleepiness, Ben spotted the injuries on Zeke's arm. "Oh my god, what happened to you??" Throwing off the blanket, he stumbled over to Zeke and took his arm, inspecting it.

[8/7/2016 5:56:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Just... Just a bit of a slip-up, it's okay," he smiled, finally becoming properly aware of the stinging pain running through his arm. "Nothin' to worry about... Did you have a nice time, though? I brought you back some stuff..."

[8/7/2016 5:58:49 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't really pay attention to the last bit of what Zeke said. "Do you have a first-aid kit?" He could see a lot of nicks and scratches, but a few of the wounds were a bit deeper, and he covered his mouth.

 

Then he remembered about the address.

 

Looking up into his eyes, he bit his lip. ".....did you seek him out?"

[8/7/2016 6:05:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put a hand on Ben's shoulder and hesitated before nodding, leaning down a tad to look into his eyes.

 

"You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

 

With a soft smile, he moved away to go find the kit that rested in the cabinet above his bathroom sink. Better safe than sorry.

[8/7/2016 6:08:49 PM] Zoe: Ben watched him go and hugged his arms, slouching a little bit. Part of him was glad that.... well... whatever happened to Kyle had happened, but he also worried about Zeke. Whatever had happened between them had been extremely violent (or at least, he assumed), and was concerned that perhaps he'd get in trouble for enacting revenge on Ben's behalf.

 

That, and the arm injury.

 

He slowly wandered over to the bathroom to follow him, watching to see him patch his wounds.

[8/7/2016 6:13:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He barely cared about how he'd gotten said injuries, or the pain they brought him, but he knew that leaving them untreated could lead to catastrophe. Washing his cuts thoroughly, he bandaged his arm up before pulling his pants down, wanting to let his junk hang free.

 

The bruises had been bothering him, after all.

 

He didn't notice Ben behind him.

[8/7/2016 6:18:48 PM] Zoe: Ben had followed him quietly, but stopped in the doorway once he saw Zeke with his pants down. He had frozen in place, watching him, eager to see what would happen, although he was still concerned. For the moment though, Zeke's arm was bandaged up, and he seemed alright.

 

For now, he simply watched, feeling almost ashamed of himself for doing so.

[8/7/2016 6:20:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke merely reached into his underwear and pulled his cock out, turning it over slightly as he inspected the damage with a heavy sigh. His piercings were all in place, but the collision had made them poke the underlayer a bit too hard.

 

He wouldn't need ice, but keeping pressure off it would be best.

[8/7/2016 6:23:17 PM] Zoe: Ben peered around the doorway, getting a small glimpse at Zeke's cock when he briefly turned to the side. It had been far too long since he'd seen it, and he quite missed it.

 

That's enough peeping, you. He scolded himself. Wandering back over to the couch, he could feel himself with half a boner, but he didn't try to touch it. Not now, not here.

[8/7/2016 6:27:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke hadn't noticed Ben had been there at all, but he knew he had to at least look somewhat presentable... Looking around his drawers for something suitable to wear, he chose a pair of loose sweatpants and headed back into the living room.

 

"Sorry I took so long, I was kinda out..." Oh. Hmm. He hoped he wasn't seeing what he thought he was...

 

Thunder rumbled outside once more, and he'd almost forgotten the weather was bad at all.

[8/7/2016 6:29:29 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled the blanket down onto his lap in a hurry and blushed, looking away. "You're fine." Damn fine. He silently chided himself for being dirty.

 

The weather had not let up, and it made him want to crawl back under the blanket and cuddle close to Zeke. But he knew he could only have one of those things.

[8/7/2016 6:32:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Or could he? Zeke quickly reheated some of the morning's coffee for himself and gulped it down in one go, opting to make them both hot chocolate instead.

 

He was feeling so very protective of this man. He was far more hurt than Zeke was. He needed the care.

 

Adding a few huge marshmallows to Ben's mug (after the thunder had been the only soundtrack he'd made the drinks to), he headed over to the couch and plopped down beside him.

[8/7/2016 6:37:54 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed again, though his erection had passed, and took the mug from Zeke. "Thanks..."

 

The thunder boomed outside, and he snuggled close, a bit freaked out. He wasn't afraid of storms per say, but all too often, the power in his apartment would go out, and he'd be unable to charge his phone, meaning he'd be in limbo with clients (specifically Kyle) if his phone died.

 

But the rumbling was also pretty terrifying in its own right.

[8/8/2016 12:23:40 PM | Edited 12:23:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled at him and put an arm around him slowly, not in an initiating sort of way, but in a comforting gesture. He blew on his hot chocolate and closed his eyes.

 

He'd had a friend who was terrified of thunder, and it was the only real time he'd seen her show any sort of emotion representing fear. So he recognized the signs.

[8/8/2016 12:35:37 PM] Zoe: Ben took another sip of his hot chocolate before leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and got close to Zeke again, closing his eyes. Being this close made him feel incredibly safe, and he started to let an arm drape down over the other man, not quite hugging him, but enough to feel like he was.

 

He instantly started to feel better.

[8/8/2016 12:45:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke resisted the temptation to kiss Ben on the top of the head, feeling something deep within him that he couldn't place.

 

The thunder rumbled on, and Zeke absentmindedly fiddled with the remote, wondering whether or not he should put a movie on for them... But he decided against it.

[8/8/2016 12:48:08 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Zeke with soft eyes and smiled, tilting his head back down and closing them.

 

Just like old times. More or less.

 

He started to drift off a bit, but opened his eyes so he wouldn't. "S-sorry, I'm just... relaxing. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

[8/8/2016 1:01:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't worry, you can sleep if you wanna," he smiled softly, giving Ben a slight squeeze. "I won't mind."

 

Drinking more of his hot chocolate, he noticed himself close his eyes as well.

 

Maybe a movie would be a good idea, but... It was his day off after all.

[8/8/2016 1:03:59 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled his head on Zeke and closed his eyes again. "Alright..." He could hear the sounds of Zeke's body next to his ear, and they helped him drift off into a nap.

[8/8/2016 1:11:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stayed unnaturally still as Ben fell asleep on him, closing his eyes to rest his head against the other. He smiled and soon gave into the sounds outside.

[8/8/2016 1:14:09 PM] Zoe: A couple hours later, Ben's eyes fluttered open. He noticed Zeke's head on top of his, but the dull pain from his injuries was returning, and he wanted to take some more medication. He reached a hand up and gently tilted Zeke's head to the other side, resting it against a pillow. As he stood up, he admired the other man, and the desire to stay by his side tugged at him. Ben leaned forward and give him a quick kiss on his forehead before standing back up and walking over to the kitchen, where the medication was.

[8/8/2016 1:21:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The soft kiss broke through his dreamscape, causing his eyes to slowly flutter open. He rose, noticing how dark the house seemed now that the storm was right over their house. He didn't mind, though. It made him feel more at ease somehow...

 

He looked over at Ben taking his meds, and felt a wave of protectiveness over him. He was a good guy.

[8/8/2016 1:23:08 PM] Zoe: Ben swallowed the pills and looked back over at Zeke who had been watching him. "S-sorry, I woke up. Hope I didn't wake you up too when I got up..."

[8/8/2016 1:27:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, it's fine... It ain't good to sleep all day, even if I got no real responsibilities," he chuckled before stretching. He noticed he was still underdressed and sighed. His injuries seemed to be doing better...

[8/8/2016 1:32:59 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "I understand." His began thinking about his responsibilities again and started to feel weak. He needed to sit down. Stumbling over to the table, he pulled out a chair, resting his head on the table. "What am I going to do...?"

[8/8/2016 1:34:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Whaddyamean?" He wasn't entirely sure what Ben was referring to, and although he was a smart man, he wasn't all that awake just yet. His head wasn't quite clear.

[8/8/2016 1:37:19 PM] Zoe: Ben looked back over at Zeke. "Me. My future. Do I just go back to what I was doing? Do I keep letting myself be thrown around by people who don't care about me? Do I wait until I find another- Kyle...?" His voice faltered at the end as his eyes filled up with tears.

 

There would always be another Kyle.

[8/8/2016 1:42:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stood up at once and went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey... It's alright. Listen- I don't know much about how the world works, but I know... It's kinda hard to find a job after you've been... Pinned as an escort. Hard, but not impossible! There's no point in throwin' in the towel until you try."

 

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his cheek. "Y-you could always start off as a stripper...? That don't involve sex unless you want it t-" What was he suggesting?

[8/8/2016 1:47:12 PM] Zoe: Ben gripped his arms with his hands more tightly. On the one hand, he was right about stepping stones out of the prostitution business, but on the other hand, did Zeke think that he wanted to continue in a similar line of work?

 

He was tired of the scene, of being objectified. He'd spent the last four years being nothing but an object, a toy, for people to use. And if he was going to be a stripper for the foreseeable future, then nothing would change. Especially since he struggled to say no to people; if someone wanted a private dance and told him they'd pay him way more to go back and sleep with them, he would probably do it. Not because he wanted to, but because he'd feel compelled to for the money, and to please them.

 

He didn't reply to Zeke, only sighed.

[8/8/2016 1:51:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke felt immediately sorry he suggested it. He just didn't know what else to suggest for starters. Maybe something quiet like a librarian? Or something away from the public view, like stacking boxes in a warehouse?

 

He soon began to feel that his suggestions didn't really matter anyway, as he wasn't really anyone in Ben's life, and the call was entirely his own.

 

Letting go of him slowly, he nodded and turned around to go find a suitable outfit.

[8/8/2016 1:58:11 PM] Zoe: Ben turned back to watch him go and lowered his eyes. He didn't want Zeke to feel bad, since he knew he was trying to help.

 

His mind raced as he tried to come up with ideas. Being away from Zeke was painful, and he knew that if they parted ways once he was better, they might hardly see each other again. Ben didn't want to take that chance. How could I possibly stay near him?

 

Glancing around at some of the dishes and whatnot, it dawned on him.

 

"Hey Zeke... do you think maybe I could work for you?"

[8/8/2016 2:02:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Pulling a shirt over his head, he turned around to the source of Ben's voice with a quizzical expression.

 

"For me?"

 

An odd request, surely. Not quite what he'd expected to hear, but he supposed he needed to think a bit better of people. He'd helped Ben, now Ben wanted to help him. He guessed.

 

"How?"

[8/8/2016 2:06:12 PM] Zoe: Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. He really wanted this to work out.

 

"Perhaps I could be like... your live-in maid? That way I'm always there to clean when you're gone and... I get to stay somewhere I feel safe." He rapped his fingers nervously on the table.

[8/8/2016 2:09:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke blushed, feeling his body feel oddly tingly. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He had to think of the pros and cons of this... Was it wise? Would he be compromising both their safeties by connecting their lives in such a way?

 

Was it even ethical to have a maid?

 

"I... Uh..."

[8/8/2016 2:13:04 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip. Oh no.

 

"I-I mean you don't have to, I just... I figured it might be a good idea...." His stomach knotted and he rested his head back down on the table.

[8/8/2016 2:16:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, it is a good idea! I just... Don't want you to feel like you owe me shit, y'know? But... I mean... I dunno how these things work, should... How much should I pay you? Per hour? Per day? Per week?"

 

It didn't even cross his mind that giving someone food and shelter was a type of payment.

[8/8/2016 2:24:36 PM] Zoe: Ben lifted his head up quickly. So he IS receptive to it.

 

He pushed away from the table and stood up, slowly wandering over to the bedroom. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with owing anyone anything. I just... like being here, and if it means I'm not working the streets, then I'd be more than thrilled to do it." Stopping just outside the door, he thought momentarily.

 

"If you let me live here for free and... I dunno, pay me some cash every week or so so I can have extra spending money, I'll make sure your house is spotless and clean. I'll even pick up groceries or dry cleaning for you if you need me to, so long as you leave me money to do so. Money just for that I mean."

 

He couldn't really sell it any better than that.

[8/8/2016 2:34:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's face lit up a bit more and he smiled widely. "Don't be absurd! I'll definitely pay you a salary as well as lettin' you live here! I have a spare room if you wanna sleep there, actually, it just needs some tidyin' up 'cause I've used it as a bit of a storage room... But really!"

 

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "When do you wanna start?"

 

He wanted to help out. He needed to.

[8/8/2016 2:36:13 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes brightened and a huge smile formed across his face. "Really!? I can start immediately!" Stepping back out of the bedroom, he looked around. "Where is the spare room?"

 

Really he was more excited about being able to stay than having an income, although he was thankful for both.

[8/8/2016 3:02:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rubbed the back of his head and guided Ben to the back of his house, opening a room that was dark and crammed with stuff. Suits, pictures, and boxes... "I... I gotta find a new place to put these, but I..."

 

He looked around. "I think once it's cleared up, the bed should be comfy."

[8/8/2016 3:04:20 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't get the grin off his face. "It'll be perfect." Turning back to face Zeke, he asked, "Could I start cleaning the room up now, or should I wait?" He was eager, but with the amount of stuff Zeke had, he knew it could be a few days.

[8/8/2016 3:27:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, go right ahead! I just... I don't want you to flare up your injuries. So maybe I could help you? I don't think I've seen any of that shit in years... Wonder if those clothes even fit me anymore."

 

The boxes were so sealed up he doubted he'd be able to open them anytime soon.

[8/8/2016 3:42:29 PM] Zoe: "I'll probably be fine, I just won't do any really heavy lifting." Flipping on the light switch, he could see the mess of boxes that were in the room. "Though it seems like you'll probably have to do all that heavy lifting for me now, rather than later." As he walked in further, he began mapping out where his belongings would go and where he'd start cleaning. The floor needed to be swept badly and the carpet vacuumed, and overall everything needed to be dusted, but all in all it wouldn't take more than a day to make livable.

 

Ben turned back around. "Do you work tomorrow?"

[8/8/2016 3:57:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was already hauling boxes out of there, mindful of his arm as he began stacking them out in the hall with a cheeky grin on his face. Truly, he'd not felt this alive since Ben showed up, and he was loving it. The more he thought about it, the better it would be to keep the young man around.

 

"Tomorrow? It's a Sunday... I got it off."

[8/8/2016 3:59:57 PM] Zoe: Ben stood there for a moment. "Right. Sorry, I don't usually think much about that. Typically every day is a work day for me." Grabbing a rag and dust remover from the bathroom, Ben set to work wiping down some of the surfaces in the bedroom, pulling back the curtains to let in some light and opening a window. He knew that moving the boxes around would only make more of a dusty mess, so he tried to dust where Zeke was not.

[8/8/2016 4:11:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled and began pushing the boxes into a sort of office, which was the least used room of the house due to it depressing the fuck out of him.

 

"Don't worry about that, yeah? Don't need to apologize."

 

He set out to heat up the leftovers from the day before, seeing as they hadn't had lunch and it was pretty late already. Fortunately the storm seemed to have calmed down.

[8/8/2016 4:20:59 PM] Zoe: Once the bedroom had been cleared out, he finished dusting, looking through a closet until he found a hand vacuum. The thing was dead, so he plugged it in to charge while he set to work sweeping up the dust that had fallen onto the floor. A cobweb or two needed to be knocked down as well, but soon he vacuumed everything up and had the room looking quite nice. Ben grabbed a bigger vacuum for the carpet, sucking up every last speck of dust.

 

Standing back, he stretched a bit and admired his handiwork. Calling out to Zeke, he said, "I'll vacuum off the bed and then I'll need to get sheets for it. I think it's a... full? A queen? I'm not sure."

 

For a moment, his heart dropped as he realized he'd be sleeping in a separate bed from Zeke again, but at least he didn't have to leave his apartment.

[8/8/2016 4:29:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "A queen, yeah," he replied cheerfully, preparing a big jug of lemonade to go with their leftover pasta. He admired how much work Ben was putting into the place already, and he figured being a maid would actually do him good.

 

"I actually have some extra sheets in the closet in your room, believe it or not. No idea if it's reachable yet, but..."

[8/8/2016 4:32:12 PM] Zoe: Ben walked over to the closet and pulled out the sheets and mattress pad. They weren't particularly dusty, but would probably do well with a wash.

 

"You have a washer and dryer I can put these in? I'll make the bed after they're clean." The comforter would be fine tossed in the dryer without a wash, but the sheets needed it.

[8/8/2016 4:34:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, in the bathroom... Elegant, I know. I'm a man of pure class," he chuckled quietly, serving them up plates with the leftover Alfredo.

 

"Once you're done with that, come get some food, will ya? I don't want it to get cold, and you've gone long enough without eatin'."

[8/8/2016 4:39:20 PM] Zoe: "Alright." Ben carried the sheets to the bathroom and got them going in the washer and dryer, before walking back out to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started eating, the delicious meal from the day before still good even now.

 

Thinking back to his apartment, he felt a pit forming in his gut. "You didn't get all of my belongings did you? I don't have much, but I forgot what I asked you to grab. I'll need it, and I'll also need to contact my landlord to tell him I'm not gonna be living there anymore."

[8/8/2016 4:41:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Sipping on a bit of lemonade, Zeke looked up at Ben and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I only brought your phone and some clothes, sorry. When you're feelin' better we can go back there and clear out whatever you want."

 

Needless to say there wouldn't be any sort of obstacle in their way this time.

[8/8/2016 4:44:02 PM] Zoe: Ben really didn't want to go back, but he knew he'd be fine this time, and that he'd never have to see that place again.

 

Still, he'd have to toss out the bled-on sheets and the mattress, most likely.

 

"M-maybe tomorrow. You'll be free, and that way I can get all my stuff." He took another bite of food.

[8/8/2016 4:49:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, we can hire a movin' truck if you'd like. Make things easier... I got a big car but it ain't that big."

 

Not anymore, anyway. He'd sold his hearse a while back, and he had sized down his vehicle considerably. A few boxes would fit, but not all.

 

Hopefully they'd fit in Ben's new room, though...

[8/8/2016 4:51:18 PM] Zoe: "Nah, I don't own that much. The furniture in there isn't even really mine; it was there when I got there. All I need to bring with me are the clothes and like, my bathroom stuff. Your car should be fine, so long as it can hold like, two boxes."

 

Most of his clothes were skimpy too, so they wouldn't take up that much space. If he did it right, he'd probably be able to fit all his things into one box.

[8/8/2016 5:18:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh," that felt awfully stupid of him to suggest. "Right! Yeah, we can do that... I brought your toothbrush, now that you mention it, but..."

 

Taking another sip of lemonade, he turned to look out the window. "I think the sooner you get outta there, the better."

[8/8/2016 5:21:55 PM] Zoe: Ben placed his fork down. "Yeah, I agree."

 

It was getting late and he looked forward to getting the bed made, but for now he liked getting to spend time with Zeke before they slept in different rooms. Taking a few more bites of his pasta, he pushed the bowl back, feeling... not really full, but his appetite had dwindled away.

[8/8/2016 5:35:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled softly before picking up both bowls and putting them on the counter. The dim lights of the apartment were making him feel oddly cozy, especially after all that moving things around.

 

"Think I'm gonna take a shower. You're free to do whatever- maybe take an early night. We're gonna do big shit tomorrow."

[8/8/2016 5:41:52 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and sat down on the couch, looking outside. He still had a few hours before he could sleep, thanks to the sheets being in the washer and all, and he wasn't sure how he'd entertain himself. Perhaps a bit more TV.

 

Starting up Netflix, he went back to the show he'd been watching the day before and sighed, waiting for time to pass.

[8/8/2016 5:59:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: As the warm water hit Zeke, he felt a lot more at ease with himself and the situation. He felt his wounds stop hurting, and as he took a deep breath, he was able to find something akin to inner peace.

 

Once he was out of the shower, he grabbed the sheets and set out to fix up the room.

[8/8/2016 6:30:44 PM] Zoe: Ben made his bed up and gotten ready to sleep. He said goodnight to Zeke and crawled into bed, the smell of the dryer sheet filling his nose as the warm, soft sheets helped him drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[8/8/2016 6:33:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The next morning started off with toast and strawberry jam. Zeke had made tea instead of coffee for once, opting for softer flavors and more soothing aromas.

Today had to start off well.

[8/8/2016 6:37:27 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up and wandered into the kitchen. He was recovering quite quickly from his injuries, and didn't even need to take any pain medication. The smell of the toast made his mouth water, and he smiled upon seeing Zeke making tea. "Hey, you save any of that toast for me?"

[8/8/2016 6:38:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course! Made it extra soft, though, just for you," he smiled, turning around and setting a plate down with two fresh slices for Ben. He slid a tall cup of tea over to him before sitting down himself, hands resting on his chin. "Sundays usually get me kinda down, but today feels alright."

[8/8/2016 6:44:34 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him, appreciative that he was thinking of him like that. "Thanks Zeke." The urge to call him "hun" was there, but he ignored it.

 

The tea was absolutely delicious, and the caffeine in it helped him wake right up, which allowed him to start planning the move. He was still nervous about it, but tried to focus on getting it done so it wouldn't loom over his head.

 

"If you have a box, or hell, even a laundry basket, I could probably just toss everything in there and we'll be good to go. I can call my landlord later today."

[8/8/2016 7:00:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I ain't gonna make you move your shit in a laundry basket!" He laughed, nearly choking on his toast. "I'll give you a box and we can work from there. I'll bring an extra or somethin' just in case."

 

Finishing his breakfast off rather quickly, he rose to check his emails before they left. He wanted Ben to take his time eating, though, so he brought his laptop to the table.

 

The headline he saw out of the corner of his eye made his face contort only slightly.

 

Gruesome assault, violence of indescribable proportions.

[8/8/2016 7:03:26 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't notice Zeke's changing expression, instead focusing on his breakfast. As he finished, he brought his dishes over to the sink.

 

"Oh.... what can I wear out? I don't know if you own anything small enough, but I can't keep wearing these same clothes...."

[8/8/2016 7:05:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Lost in thought, he took a moment to register Ben's words and look up at him. "Ah? Oh, right! I... I think I brought some of your stuff over, yeah... You can wear a jacket over it if you feel it's too risqué or somethin'..."

 

He'd tried to pick out the most casual clothes he could find.

[8/8/2016 7:16:15 PM] Zoe: Ben picked out his longest pair of shorts (they came down to just above the middle of his thigh) and a tight-fitting t-shirt, opting to bring a jacket with him anyway. Slipping on his shoes, he pulled on the jacket and zipped it up.

 

"Whenever you're ready to leave with the boxes, I'm ready."

[8/8/2016 7:22:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm ready!" He replied cheerfully, trying to shake off the images of what he'd done. He didn't need that today.

 

Ben looked cute as always, but he said nothing about it, merely nodding as he held two empty boxes up and made his way towards the door.

[8/8/2016 7:26:48 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't speak in the car, trying to prepare himself for the trip there. Everything in his gut was telling him to not go there, and he nearly asked Zeke to turn the car around.

 

But he had to get this done.

 

They pulled up to his apartment and Ben grabbed the boxes, heading up the stairs. The door had been closed, but the lock was busted from when Zeke bashed it in, so they didn't need a key to get in. Slowly opening the door, he stepped inside and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ben kept his gaze facing the door, avoiding the bed at all costs.

[8/8/2016 7:34:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put a hand on Ben's back once they got to the place, and was reluctant to let go even though he wanted to help with the packing. He moved through the apartment slowly, as if unwilling to disturb invisible yet harmful memories etched into the air.

 

He opened the closet and began piling things into the box he had, figuring it would be best to just clear the place out.

[8/8/2016 7:40:44 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted to clear out his nightstand, but as soon as he saw the bed, he froze. All he could do was stare at the cum and bloodstains, body shaking, and tears forming in his eyes.

 

The image of Kyle choking him was far clearer than it was the other day, and he reached a hand for his throat, dropping the box. He backed himself against the wall and closed his eyes, looking away.

 

"I can't do this!!" Ben ran out the door and stood on the landing, leaning on the railing and trying not to cry. His breath shook and he coughed up some of the phlegm that his crying was causing. Whimpering, he tried to focus on his breathing, heart pounding up in his throat.

[8/8/2016 7:43:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke watched Ben back away with sheer terror in his eyes, and he knew nothing he could do was going to fix this. Nothing he'd done could have fixed it.

 

He'd been too late, and now it seemed he was going to pay the price forever.

 

Setting down his box, he walked out into the landing, putting a careful hand out to have it rest against Ben's shoulder.

 

"It's... It's over now. It's never gonna happen again."

[8/8/2016 7:46:09 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Zeke, his eyes pleading to make the memory go away. But he knew better. Reaching around Zeke, he pulled him into a tight hug and cried, letting out all the pain he could. He stayed like this for another minute before pulling away.

 

"I-if you could finish packing everything up for me, I-I'll take it down to the car..."

[8/8/2016 7:50:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held him in silence, letting him get out all the stress and hurt and fear that had built up within him, all while trying not to hold him too tightly. He didn't want to hurt him or make him feel trapped.

 

Once he moved away, the tattooed man nodded. "Of course. Anythin' in particular you want me to bring, or just all of it?"

[8/8/2016 7:53:34 PM] Zoe: Ben sniffled. "A-all of it please." He could sort through what he did and didn't want later.

 

Leaning on the railing again, he looked out in the distance, trying to distract himself. Nothing was working. Pulling out his phone, he decided to call his landlord. He told him he was moving out immediately, taking all of his things, and the response he got told him he needed to pay for the month and clean out the fridge, but otherwise that everything would be fine.

[8/8/2016 7:56:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke did as he was told, and soon both boxes were sealed up and ready to be put into the car. He was careful in moving them, even though they didn't hold anything particularly fragile, and he did his best not to look back at the bed where this whole mess had begun.

 

If he hadn't picked him up that night...

 

No. Individuals like Kyle always found an excuse.

 

"That's all... Anythin' else you need me to do?"

[8/8/2016 8:00:26 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "Yeah, we have to clear out the fridge and unplug it. Make sure all the lights are off and everything. I'll be down at the car." Ben felt bad, asking Zeke to do all this for him, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked down to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

[8/8/2016 8:02:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll go do that." He gave a gentle nod and closed the car door, heading back into the building before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Think about where you want us to go for lunch."

 

Cleaning the fridge was an unpleasant task, and Zeke ended up carrying out a big garbage bag (he thought those days were over) out to the front of the building.

[8/8/2016 8:12:08 PM] Zoe: Ben realized how good pizza sounded, so he waited until Zeke was back to tell him. Once he'd climbed in, he said, "How about pizza? I could go for like, a Hawaiian pizza or something, what about you? Ooh, and breadsticks!"

[8/8/2016 8:15:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That sounds good," he replied with a soft smile, starting up the car and trying not to get his anger and devastation get to him. "Know any good places? I kinda always go for the cheapest ones, even though I'm swimmin' in cash..."

[8/8/2016 10:49:53 PM] Zoe: Ben shrugged. "Not really. The choice is yours." He longed to get away from this place forever, so the sooner they left, the better he'd feel.

[5:08:07 AM] Ms Chernobyl: With an understanding nod, Zeke started the engine and got them out of there as quickly as he could. He drove them down to a little family owned Italian restaurant, where he knew the food would be good at least.

[4:37:06 PM] Zoe: Ben felt relief wash over him as they distanced themselves from his old apartment. He would no longer have to go back to it, let alone be forced to sleep in the same bed that he was assaulted in.

 

It was a fresh start he sorely needed.

 

As they pulled up to the restaurant, he felt his stomach rumble again, and he felt himself growing eager for the meal. "I think I've passed by this place before on the bus. It any good?"

[7:04:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I've heard it is, yeah. Certainly smells good, y'know?" He smiled and helped Ben out of the car, wasting no time in going in and getting them a table.

 

Menus were already laid out, so Ben could choose almost immediately.

[7:07:18 PM] Zoe: It was hard for his mouth not to water as they walked in. The toast from earlier was delicious, but certainly not filling. "Do you think we could get the breadsticks with the marinara? I haven't had those in years." The Hawaiian pizza he'd been thinking of earlier still sounded good, but he wanted to wait until Zeke had time to look through the whole menu before pushing anything.

[7:09:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "We can have whatever you want," he replied without missing a beat. He wanted Ben to know that today was going to be focused on him and making him feel better. He needed to heal. "As for me... I think I might have ravioli. I love 'em, they're like little pillows..."

[7:10:27 PM] Zoe: Ben growled softly. "Fuck, that also sounds amazing!! Can we get like, breadsticks, ravioli, and a pizza? Would that be too much to ask? I mean, we can always take what we don't eat home...."

[7:12:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah! Honestly, even though I had two pieces of toast, it wasn't really enough. I am starvin' and I wanna blow some cash on good food. Maybe some red wine to go with it too..." He chuckled, smiling at a waiter.

[7:16:13 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip. Of all the alcohol he'd had, he liked wine the least, having only used cheap wine to get drunk. Their waiter came over and Ben asked for water, along with the breadsticks and pizza, leaving the rest of the ordering to Zeke. He was simply a bit nervous was all.

 

Once the waiter had gone, he looked up at Zeke and smiled fondly. "Thanks for taking me out to lunch."

[7:17:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke reached over and put a comforting hand on Ben's, giving it a squeeze. "It's no problem. 'Sides..."

 

With a cheeky grin, he leaned in a bit. "It's the least I can do for my new employee."

 

The ravioli he'd ordered had pumpkin and cheese filling, and he knew he wouldn't regret ordering them one bit.

[7:21:06 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed, holding Zeke's hand lightly. He enjoyed the other man's company tremendously, and was finally starting to feel at ease with his situation.

 

Their waiter returned with breadsticks and sauce, and within moments of him leaving the table, Ben had started wolfing them down.

 

"Fuuuuuuuck these are so gooood!!!"

[7:23:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but laugh at Ben's language. Sure, it was a small establishment, but the setting was pretty elegant nonetheless!

 

Venturing to try one of the breadsticks, he soon found himself licking his lips in satisfaction.

 

"Yeah, that is pretty good."

[7:30:30 PM] Zoe: Ben watched him eat and felt his face heat up. He looked away, quickly taking a sip of his water. "Y-yeah, I agree." The two of them quickly ate through the rest of the breadsticks as their pizza and ravioli was brought over to the table. Even after eating already, Ben was hungry for more, and he took a piece, watching the cheese steam off his meal.

[7:31:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke couldn't help but watch him eat fondly, feeling at ease with himself as he saw a bit of spark return to Ben's eyes with every bite he took. He felt like he'd finally done something right for once...

 

The ravioli were wonderful, and he offered Ben his bowl without a second thought.

[7:37:54 PM] Zoe: Ben finished chewing his mouthful of pizza before taking a fork and picking up one of the pieces of ravioli. His eyes widened as he ate it. "Oh my GOD Zeke, this is amazing!!" Quickly picking up two more, he chewed them up and moaned happily. "We need to come back sometime so I can order that myself, wow...."

[7:39:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Chuckling, he stole a piece of Ben's pizza (a tiny one) before taking a sip of wine. "Yeah, how about after you get your first proper paycheck you invite me to dinner, eh?"

 

It was a little joke, but hopefully one Ben would appreciate. He really hoped so, anyhow...

[7:57:41 PM] Zoe: Ben smirked. "You'd still be paying for it, in a way, but sure."

 

It seemed as though his appetite was finally being sated, and Ben relaxed back in his chair, setting down his half-eaten slice in defeat.

 

"I wish I could eat more..."

[6:46:32 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't sweat it, we can take the rest home, no problem." Flagging down his waiter, he politely told him to gather up the remainders of their food and put them in a box. He also sipped the last of his wine before leaning forward again.

 

"I take it you liked it, then."

[2:10:56 PM] Zoe: Ben grinned and nodded. "Definitely. We're coming back here sometime, no questions asked."

 

Checking his phone, Ben saw that it was about 12:54pm, and he figured they could get home, unload his things, and then figure out the rest of the day afterwards.

[2:22:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Packing their things into his car, Zeke realize that he had a file to report to make up for his absence, so he drove home rather quickly to get it done as soon as possible.

 

At least the weather today was nice, and the tunes on the radio seemed to be cheerful.

[1:32:00 AM] Zoe: Ben's thoughts were preoccupied with his belongings, and as he sat in the car on the way back, he decided to ask Zeke one more favor.

 

"Do you think we could go shopping today? You probably could have figured this out on your own, but I don't really have the most.... Well-rounded wardrobe. I could do with some new clothes. But only if you want to; I wouldn't want to impose..."

[9:56:19 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's eyes lit up at the mention of going clothes shopping. He hadn't done it himself in a long while, and maybe it would do him good to have a lighthearted distraction before he set out to write his report...

 

Changing course at the next light, he smiled over at Ben. "Sure thing. Sounds like a good place to start."

[1:11:15 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't too sure what kinds of clothes he wanted to buy; for the last several years he only bought clothes for work, and buying things less... Revealing, would be a first in a long time.

 

He needed comfy clothes, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters... Some of those things he only owned one or two of, or not at all! Ben hoped he hadn't lost his fashion sense after all this time.

[1:29:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke drove them off to a huge mall, with several floors of shops to choose from. The building was mainly glass, with a domed ceiling and a massive chandelier in the middle, running down all the floors.

 

Parking the car, Zeke whistled. "I never come here. It's proper rich people territory."

[1:34:20 PM] Zoe: Ben stuck close to Zeke, a bit overwhelmed by all the nice clothing around him. "I've never been in a place this nice; most of my clothing I get from cheap stores. You know the kind."

 

Not too sure where to start, he looked down at the outfit he was borrowing from Zeke. "Perhaps we should get me some jeans."

[1:35:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Jeans. Gotcha. Bet there's like a Levy's or whatever the fuck they're called in here... Eh..." He let his voice drop as he realized he was getting quite a few stares.

 

"Let's see... Yeah, over there. Let's try." Pulling him along gently, he made his way over to the store.

[2:54:08 PM] Zoe: Ben followed closely, feeling intimidated by all the mannequins. Once they were inside the store, he started looking around, feeling more drawn to the skinnier, fitted pants. He held up a few pairs to himself, finding a rough size range he believed he was and took a few pairs of the same jeans in multiple sizes.

 

"Here, let me try these in so I know what size to be looking for." Leading Zeke over to the chairs outside the changing rooms, he got a stall and began removing his pants.

 

The middle size of the ones he grabbed seemed to work best, and he opened the door, walking out to Zeke. The pair he was trying on was a tighter-fitted jean with darker denim.

 

"W-what do you think?"

[3:06:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke fiddled around with his phone, checking his email (he couldn't get too far from work, could he?) as he waited for Ben to try on his pants. When he felt the man move out of the changing room, he looked up.

 

A smile soon graced his features.

 

"That looks real good! Modest but not too much, y'know?"

[3:22:42 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed a bit. Turning around, he checked out how they looked on his ass and was pleased. "I gotta look good even if I'm not showing skin.

 

He headed back out of the dressing room area to put the pants that were too big and too small back, before wandering around, looking for other pairs of jeans he liked. Running back over, he tried on a few other pairs, landing on four that he liked enough to buy. Ben kept the black pair on (they were skinny) and handed the pants he was wearing to the mall back to Zeke.

 

"Guess I won't need these anymore. Thanks for letting me borrow them, though I'll probably be saying the same thing later when I buy some shirts."

[3:26:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled and folded the pants up, commenting on his nice new look. He kept an eye out for shops he thought Ben would like, but overall let him choose.

 

"I hope shit's to your liking and not all too tacky or overpriced... I seriously haven't been here all that much."

 

But so far the place looked like it was doing the trick in terms of dressing Ben! Maybe he could find something for interior decoration as they hunted.

[3:49:56 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him. "No worries, I haven't been here in forever either."

 

They walked over to another store, entering in on the men's clothing side. Once again, he started to feel himself being a bit overwhelmed, and he glanced over at the women's clothes, wanting to go over to that section.

 

His feet gradually led them there, and pretty soon he was standing beside a light blue sweater, feeling the soft fabric in his hand.

 

"I hope people don't think it's weird... me shopping in the women's section..." Ben lowered his head a bit, feeling embarrassed.

[3:54:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Nobody's gonna say anythin'," Zeke reassured him, putting a hand on Ben's back to give it a gentle rub. "The customer is always right. You do you."

 

His odd choice of tattoos had definitely been questioned and frowned upon by several people, but he knew they made him feel good.

 

That's what he hoped from Ben.

[3:57:37 PM] Zoe: "You're right." Although he was still hesitant, he picked up the sweater and held it close, proceeding to walk around the store more and find some other clothes he liked.

 

In his haul were several fitted v-neck t-shirts, three sweaters, a long-sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, some jackets, a few colored (and white) blouses, and two sweater vests. He was excited to try them on and scampered back to the changing rooms once again.

[4:06:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled at all his choices and was vocally supportive of all of them. His smile only faltered when Ben was back in the changing rooms, in which he once again caught a glimpse of the news.

 

Grumble.

 

Work was beginning to pressure him, too, so he was feeling a little sour.

[4:13:38 PM] Zoe: As Ben was coming back around in the first blue sweater he saw, he noticed Zeke's expression seemed... upset, and he sat down near him, pulling the tags off his top. "We can go now if you'd like. I can come back here after my first paycheck to get more things I want, but I've got enough clothes for now." He really hoped he hadn't caused problems for him by insisting they go clothes shopping.

[4:15:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He grinned up at Ben and shook his head. "No, no! You take your time, it's okay. Work's just bein' a pain in the ass as usual, ain't nothin' new. 'Sides, it's nice to see you look fresh."

 

And more like a civilian, he silently added.

[4:18:23 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled softly at him. "In that case, could we go shoe shopping too? My sneakers have seen better days for sure." Lifting up his foot a bit, he showed off the worn, dirty rubber.

 

"We don't have to take too long; I just need like three new pairs of shoes for different occasions."

[4:21:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke nodded slowly, his mind lingering for a moment on the bit of news he'd just read. Hopefully Ben didn't catch sight of it anytime soon- he knew it wouldn't be easy to explain.

 

Standing up, he smiled down at Ben before moving over to the shoe section. Honestly, people probably thought he was a sugar daddy...

[4:28:55 PM] Zoe: Their trip to the shoe department was a quick one; Ben picked out another pair of sneakers, as well as a pair of Vans and also a slightly dressier shoe.

 

"Alright, we can head home now if you want. I got everything I need. And honestly, thank you so much for all this."

[4:39:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled and helped Ben get everything into the car, smiling over his shoulder at him. "Don't thank me, you're gonna be workin' for it, remember?"

 

Laughing, he shook his head and opened the passenger door for Ben. He was saddened he didn't get to check out anything to decorate his home, but right now he just wanted to get back to work. "It's really nothin'."

[4:52:31 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him as he climbed into the car, putting his bags in front of the boxes in the back seat. He looked forward to getting home so he could unpack all his things and see all the clothes he bought. It would be nice having a fresh wardrobe for sure. Making sure to put their leftovers back on his lap, he admired the new jeans he was wearing, rubbing them with his hand.

[4:55:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke took it slow driving home, not wanting to cause any sort of accident by rushing now that the day seemed to be going well. He opted to listen to a CD on the way back as opposed to the radio, concerned they might bring up that again.

 

Once he got home, he handed the keys to Ben and smiled. "Sorry to leave you to carry the stuff yourself, but I need to stop by the store for a sec. You can leave whatever you want me to carry in the car, okay?"

[5:02:41 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "Probably just the boxes then." He picked up his bags and the food and headed up to their place. Walking inside, he put the food in the fridge and went to his room where he began taking his clothes out of their bags and hanging them up, getting to fall in love with each piece of clothing all over again.

[5:07:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, in the meantime, had gone down to the little store around the corner to see if he could find anything suitable...

 

At last he found something, and, putting it in his pocket, he made his way back to the apartment, piling the boxes up into his arms so he'd be able to take them up in one trip.

[5:13:22 PM] Zoe: Ben was sitting on the couch on his phone when Zeke came home, and he turned around to see him carrying the boxes in.

 

"Here, lemmie help." He leaped up off the couch and ran over to Zeke, taking one of the boxes from his arms and quickly carrying it into his room, setting it on the bed. Once the other box was resting on his bed as well, he set to work picking through the clothing in there, tossing things into one pile that he wanted to keep, and the others into the trash pile. No one would want anything from there, so there was no point in trying to donate any of it.

[5:17:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke snuck into the room with a smile, under the pretense of helping Ben fold and sort his clothes (which he did!), but also waiting for the opportunity to slip his little gift by the windowsill.

 

He distracted Ben by making conversation. "So you okay to start workin' tomorrow?"

[5:24:20 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over at him once he started talking. "Yep! So long as you've got a vacuum, cleaning supplies, rubber gloves, and I dunno, a bucket maybe? How do you want to determine if I've done enough to earn my keep? Like, is there a checklist of things you want done each day?" His attention returned to his clothes.

[5:26:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke tilted his head and thought about it. "Yeah, I guess a checklist would be the best way to go about it. Weekly mop and vacuum of the place, bi-weekly sink and tub scrub, and daily foldin' and washin' of clothes... And washin' of dishes. Oh! And makin' the beds." He flashed Ben a cheeky smile. "I think that'll be good enough to start with- I do got all those things, too. No worries."

[5:32:38 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled back at him. "Sounds simple enough. I'll make an effort to have the house looking spick and span every day, except Saturdays. Could I have those off? I mean, outside of general house care like cleaning up after myself." He giggled, sitting down on his bed.

[5:39:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course! I don't wanna be breachin' any international employee treatment laws or whatever... Gotta keep you well rested and stress free." He tapped the bed momentarily and thought for a moment. "How does 300 a week sound? That should cover basic necessities... That you don't really need... Cause you'll be livin' here..."

[5:57:05 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped. "That's... wow, that's a lot. Honestly you could pay me half that and I'd be fine, but it's up to you." He was excited to start work the following day, which was a first for him.

[6:05:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Putting a hand on Ben's shoulder, Zeke winked at him and left the room. That was definitely a confirmation that he'd made up his mind.

 

By the windowsill, he'd left a little blue ceramic candle holder. When the candle was placed inside, stars would appear around the room.

[6:07:01 PM] Zoe: Ben spotted the gift and walked over to it, picking it up and admiring the patterns. Zeke hadn't made a big deal out of it, but it was clear he left it for Ben, so he figured he'd put a candle in tonight and see what it did.


	6. Chapter 6

[6:13:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The next day, Zeke set off to work early. He'd stayed up late writing his report, and had been glad to see news had subsided for now on the Spineless Man's condition.

 

Thank fuck for that.

 

He left a little post-it note with Ben's suggested chores on the door, and a spare set of keys on the kitchen counter.

[6:22:15 PM] Zoe: Ben awoke a bit late than he meant to, but he enjoyed being able to sleep in. The night before he had fallen asleep to the gift Zeke had given him, with the stars shining on his ceiling. Although he'd used a real candle, he wanted to buy a fake one with a light so he could enjoy it fire hazard-free, and without making a waxy mess each night.

 

He took his sweet time getting dressed, realizing he needed to buy pajamas if he didn't want to just sleep in underwear and a ratty t-shirt (he DID get cold at night) all the time. Making himself some breakfast, he read the note, and once he was ready for the day, got to work cleaning up. Ben did everything in one fell swoop so he could set a schedule for himself on his phone, and once he was done, looked through the fridge to see if there was anything he could make for when Zeke got home.

 

All he managed to find (and knew he had all the ingredients to make) were bacon and eggs, but he knew that breakfast for dinner was sometimes nice.

[6:25:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was hard at work in the office, but it caused him to zone out as usual. To disconnect. The emptiness washed over him as it always did, and he struggled to understand why.

 

It didn't feel nearly as bad when he was at home.

 

By the time he got back, he felt like he needed a soak in the hot tub and a nice glass of wine. Or five.

[6:29:39 PM] Zoe: Ben was just setting the plates when he saw Zeke come through the door. "You're back!" Setting the forks down on the table, he ran over, bouncing on his feet a bit.

 

"I'm excited to see what you think. I cleaned EVERYTHING!" Remembering the eggs, he rushed back over and began pushing some onto their plates. The bacon was sitting on a paper towel on a plate in the middle of the table, with buttered toast on each plate.

[6:30:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's first thought upon seeing Ben bound over to him was 'he has no business being this cute'. His second thought was how to mask his tiredness so Ben didn't think he was displeased with his work or his presence.

 

Stretching his mouth into a wide smile, he stepped into the house and looked around. "Everything looks sparklin' so far! Smells good, too."

[6:34:02 PM] Zoe: Ben shrugged a bit sheepishly. "Hey, I just wanted to do a good job. What can I say?" Well, he didn't say that it was a welcome change from prostitution, but it was the next place his head went to.

 

"I made you dinner; figured it'd be nice to come home to a warm meal. I won't cook EVERY night, but today was my first day and I wanted to do something special." Ben was practically beaming.

[6:41:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke felt like Ben's enthusiasm was contagious, and he ended up genuinely beaming as well. "Yeah, it ain't in your paycheck, so that was extra sweet of you..."

 

He shed his jacket and decided to sit down at the table before hitting the bottle or the jacuzzi. Naturally, dinner came first... "This is just what I needed, too."

[6:43:26 PM] Zoe: Ben found himself doting on Zeke, fetching him a glass of water for his meal and grabbing him a napkin before sitting down at the table.

 

"Tell me how you like it! It's been a while since I really got to cook, but I followed a recipe online, so hopefully they turned out okay."

[6:45:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm sure they did, hon, they smell real good. 'Sides, it ain't like you're cookin' blowfish ... There's no real room for error here," he grinned before taking a bite, noticing how much love Ben seemed to be pouring into him.

 

Love? Hold up. Surely it wasn't that.

 

"Mm... Man, this is good. You sure you don't wanna cook every night?" he joked.

[6:55:02 PM] Zoe: Ben excitedly took a bite of his eggs, pleased with his work. After chewing and swallowing, he responded with, "Oh, I'm sure," and a giggle.

 

He was happy that Zeke was happy with everything he'd done. It meant a lot to show how much he cared about him after all this time, even if he didn't remember anything.

[6:59:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His food was finished quite quickly (he'd formed a huge appetite throughout the day!) and, after thanking Ben for it multiple times, he placed his dish in the sink before heading immediately for the liquor cabinet.

 

He felt a pang of guilt as he did so... But he needed it, just for tonight.

 

"I'm gonna start up the hot tub. You wanna give it a try?"

[7:06:21 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't anticipate hearing Zeke inviting him to use the hot tub, but the thought was nice, and he figured it would be a nice way to bond with him.

 

"S-sure! I'll probably wear one of my old clothes as a swimsuit bottom though, if that's okay." It was all he had to wear, really.

[7:07:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course! I got some spare swimsuits, but I get it if that ain't the most comfortable article of clothing to share." He pulled out some vodka and placed it on the counter. He needed something straight that would steel his odd nerves.

 

"I'll see you there, then?"

[7:15:32 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, bringing his plate and glass over to the sink. He'd clean them later.

 

He quickly ran over to his bedroom and pulled open the drawers, looking through the skimpy outfits he decided to save. Settling on a pair of tight shorts that were hardly shorts (more like a bikini bottom), he stripped down and pulled them on, wondering what Zeke would think of them. They were the closest thing to a bathing suit he had, being more like a speedo than anything. He nervously walked out to the patio, the cold fall air chilling him to the bone almost instantly.

[7:18:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke had changed into his swimsuit in record time, having opted for something dark and inconspicuous... But also slightly tight. Well, he hadn't gone swimsuit shopping in a while.

 

His body really hadn't aged much, being a combination of deity and human. His face seemed the most 'aged' of all, and that was mostly due to stress.

 

He had the entire vodka bottle in his hand as he relaxed in the tub, the illuminated waters casting an almost eerie glow to the surrounding area.

[7:28:34 PM] Zoe: Ben saw Zeke sitting in the hot tub drinking and couldn't help but find the sight, especially with the city lights (the sun had gone down over an hour before) lighting him from behind, and the tub lights from below, to be... enticing. Romantic, even.

 

The water outside the tub that had splashed onto the patio was cold, so he quickly sat down on the edge and slid his feet in, gradually letting the rest of his body follow. Ben exhaled slowly as he settled into the hot water, closing his eyes.

[7:31:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke took a small sip from the bottle and blinked a few times before smiling lazily at Ben, holding the bottle out to him. "You're probs gonna think I'm an alcoholic, especially due to our first meeting. You'd be right. I'm on my way there."

 

Chuckling, he closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed Ben's swimsuit yet. "Have some. It'll make you feel warm inside."

[7:38:07 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his heart ache a bit when Zeke mentioned the alcoholism, but he wasn't sure if his other self had any part in keeping the alcohol from being too detrimental to him.

 

He decided not to ask.

 

When Ben was offered the alcohol, his first reaction was to put up his hands and decline. But even now, he wanted to please Zeke, so he moved a little bit closer and took a sip, the liquor burning on the way down, reminding him of the other night. Doing his best to pretend like the alcohol wasn't bothering him, he handed the bottle back, looking away from Zeke as he swallowed it all down.

 

"T-thanks..."

[7:41:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke offered a nod, as if understanding that Ben didn't want any more than that. He'd shared mainly to be polite, or generous, or a mix of the two. Whatever it was, it was part of who Zeke was as a person.

 

Taking a much larger gulp, he slowly set the bottle aside. "You understand... about stress, I mean. It's like no matter what I do, I can't shake this emptiness. Glad you didn't turn to the bottle, though."

[7:48:03 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I didn't feel particularly whole after..." He resisted the urge to mention more details about their old life, instead skipping over it, "...I ran away from home. When you turn to stripping, and then hooking, you feel a lot more hollow, like you're just a toy, not a person. I mean, it's a little different since you've got a desk job, but I understand."

 

Ben had chosen his poison, though, and although it wasn't as intense as alcoholism, self-starvation was still bad. It wasn't something that he did very consciously, nor was it even an eating disorder. He simply chose to not eat more often than not, believing he didn't deserve to eat, even if he had the money for food, and justifying it with believing it would make him more attractive to clients if he were skinnier. Although he wasn't emaciated, he was without a doubt, underweight.

[7:50:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke shot him a look of pity before reaching over to touch his shoulder, nearly relaxing infinitely in that position. This had been a great investment... It made him feel less pained to rest in the hot, bubbling water.

 

"Yeah, mine's just dronework to keep my mind blank. You... I can't really imagine what you went through. I'm sorry."

[7:54:19 PM] Zoe: Ben, smiled, exhaling and looking up at Zeke. "Well, I also kept my mind blank while I worked, so maybe we're not so different." He mainly did it to suppress thoughts of his dad when he was working, but decided not to mention that.

 

Tucking his legs up a bit, he moved a little close to Zeke, not wanting to freak him out and be pushed away for being too affectionate.

[7:56:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke didn't object to this shift in position, though his expression continued to soften into something akin to pity. Or was it sympathy? "I get that... And I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk about shit, I'm here. Busy a lot, I know, but yeah... We are housemates now after all."

 

He looked down a bit and blushed at the sudden sight of Ben's swimsuit. How had he not noticed that before?

[8:01:15 PM] Zoe: The closeness he had with Zeke made Ben's face flushed again, and he looked away, biting his lip. He knew he was falling for him all over again, but didn't know if Zeke would reciprocate. There wasn't anyone else in the world who made him feel as cared about as Zeke did, and he wanted to hold onto him and never let go, afraid he would be well and truly alone again.

 

"I-it's alright. I appreciate your concern though."

[8:03:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, but really, I don't know a single good shrink in this city," he laughed, the humor suddenly dying down as he realized it had been a long time since he'd seen a therapist.

 

He knew he'd never be able to act as a suitable replacement, but... Maybe lending an ear would help somewhat. His blush persisting somewhat, he held his smile and resisted the urge to reach down for the bottle.

[8:06:19 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled softly. "I don't really feel like telling a therapist all of my problems anyway. I think you're a much better substitute." Pointing his finger at Zeke for emphasis, he let his hand fall back down, brushing it down Zeke's chest a bit, making his face grow redder (and shorts a little bit tighter), before he pulled his hand back in a hurry.

 

"S-sorry..."

[8:07:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's breath hitched before he released a drawn out sigh, taking himself by surprise. It's the alcohol, he thought. It's always the alcohol.

He's your housemate, for fuck's sake. Your employee.  Your protegé. He's been through a lot. Cute as he is, don't think of him like that. That isn't him anymore.

 

"'Sokay. I'm here for you no matter what, I'll say it as many times as I gotta. It helps me too."

[8:11:34 PM] Zoe: Hearing Zeke's breath cut off sharply at his touch only made his shorts tighter, and he looked away, trying to stop himself from getting worse. If his erection grew anymore, he'd HAVE to pull his shorts down to avoid hurting himself. They were made for showing off the goods, not being worn.

 

"I'm here for you too, anything you need." The implications of those words hung in the air, something Ben only partially intended.

[8:13:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His own shorts were regrettably getting pretty tight as well, and the heat of the water wasn't helping at all. Reaching for the bottle at last, he took a large sip to try and calm himself down.

 

It helped convince himself that it was the alcohol 'talking', but not much else.

 

"Mmyeah, havin' you as a maid seems good enough to start, doll... I keep a journal, I'll be okay..."

[8:16:50 PM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip again, sucking it into his mouth and gently playing with it. His body wanted to throw itself on him, but he knew that was a terrible idea. "Cool..." It was hard to deny the sexual tension between them, and Ben tilted his head back, releasing a sigh that sounded more like a moan.

[8:19:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: No. No, no, don't do this to me. I can't betray his trust like this. He's hurt. He's still recovering. Hell, MY dick's still black and blue I bet... I can't do it. I can't.

 

The more he looked at Ben, the more he wanted to pull him close and... Do what adults did. He wondered if it was just something the young man had about him, having been a prostitute for so long.

 

"I should. Huh. I should get ready for bed."

[8:23:53 PM] Zoe: Ben realized whatever momentum they had was slipping, and he nearly reached out to hold him and kiss him. But that would only make things worse.

 

How could he show him how much he loved him? Could he ever have a romantic and/or sexual relationship with him again?

 

Now isn't the time. As much as it pained him to tell himself that.

 

Looking down, he let his hair hide his face. ".....alright."

[8:25:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I-It's just, I gotta work tomorrow and I'm already gettin' drunk, y'know?"

 

He didn't want to leave. He made no actual effort to leave. But he knew he'd never forgive himself if he did anything to hurt Ben.

 

He didn't want to be that kind of man. He groaned- the sound also closer to one of restrained pleasure.

[8:28:25 PM | Edited 8:28:47 PM] Zoe: And yet, it seemed like Zeke was also open to something more developing between them. Should he dare hope for such a thing? Ben looked up at Zeke and opened his mouth to speak, but faltered before he even said anything.

 

"I-I know... that you don't have any memory of this, and maybe it's because you don't want to, but you and I... we used to be very close." His head hung down again. "If you want to be close again, that's fine. For a while, I was the one pursuing you more than the other way around."

 

He laughed once, softly. "Seems like it's that way again."

[8:33:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Wh...What?"

 

It took him a moment to register what he'd just heard, and he moved closer a bit again, this time more focused on actual talking than carnal desire.

 

"We... did? I don't-" Obviously. Ben had already said that he didn't remember. "Close like..."

 

He closed his eyes. "Listen, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you, aight?"

[8:35:23 PM] Zoe: Every fiber of Ben's being cried out "Not being with you hurts more than anything!!" But he kept his mouth shut.

 

"I know..." Glancing back up, he finished up with, "but how do you think you could even hurt me?"

[8:37:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "By lettin' you down," he whispered, putting a hand up to his face. "You say we used to be close, but from my perspective... We just met. And you're under my care. And shit like that just seems like an abuse of power..."

 

And I don't want to be like Kyle, he finished silently.

[8:39:45 PM | Edited 8:41:16 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted to say that if he did feel like it was an abuse of power that he would tell him and ask him to stop, but in his heart he knew that was a lie. Every situation he'd been in lately, aside from the rape, had been over him being unable to say no to people. And the one time he did, it nearly ruined his whole life.

 

"I could see that... even though I don't feel you're taking advantage of me. If anything I want a relationship with you-" Whoops. There it was. He didn't even mean to say it. His face went red, and he realized now how much it sounded like he was actually taking advantage of Zeke, by having him keep him in his house and do nice things for him, only so he could swoop in and be involved with him?

 

Ben was filled with sudden, instant regret.

[8:44:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "...Oh."

 

Zeke looked away and rubbed at his cheek, feeling suddenly cold despite being in a hot tub.

 

"I'm... Not good at romance. I don't really remember much about my relationships, but none of 'em ended well. I'm just... empty inside."

 

Though that emptiness had subsided considerably since Ben had appeared.

 

"See? I'm already makin' things worse. Sorry."

 

He tried to stand up to get out of the tub, but the sudden movement made him feel dizzy and he sighed in frustration again.

[8:58:32 PM] Zoe: "You do make me feel less empty, you know. And... I'm sorry if I don't make you feel the same way." Ben turned away from him, unsure of how he'd react.

 

"My whole life, romance has been... well it's been nonexistent. Except for when you and I were together. And I know that for you we basically just met, but I can tell you that when we were together, things worked well. Yes, we broke up, but it was a combination of fucked up shit, shit that is literally impossible now, in this situation."

 

He quickly turned around and looked up at Zeke, desperation in his eyes.

 

"I love you too much Zeke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've put you in this position, I'm sorry if this is hurting you all over again. He lowered his gaze, glancing to the side. "I'm sorry for being complicated."

[9:01:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Did you... Seek me out...?" He spoke without thinking, not remembering that it was impossible for that to be the case, as it was Zeke who picked Ben up first.

 

But as the vague spark of recollection began to ignite in his mind, his eyes rolled back, becoming black and angry.

 

Or frightened.

 

"Stop going down that road. Do you really want him to remember everything?"

[9:05:11 PM] Zoe: Ben jumped back at the sight of Zeke's changing eyes. So he DOES remember... somewhere...

 

"N-no, I didn't seek you out; I didn't even think I'd see you again! I thought I should distance myself from you, but then... you found me. Of all the ways, and in all the places. I don't know how we managed to meet up again aside from one hell of a coincidence, but I'm trying to tell you that it's been the best coincidence in the last four years! I'm finally happy, Zeke! You.... make me happy...." He trailed off, realizing how much word vomit he'd spewed out.

[9:07:29 PM | Edited 9:07:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Grabbing Ben's arms, the still-black eyed Zeke moved in closer to him, face slowly becoming more skeletal and aggressive. It was desperation.

 

"STOP! If you remind him of all that, all this shit will be for nothing! I fuckin' locked that shit up so he could try and be normal again, can't you see? You're makin' him feel whole because he can't remember you. He's fallin' for you all over again, but you are gonna jeopardize everything if he remembers."

[9:13:43 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped and he felt tears well up in his eyes, whimpering some of them spilled over. He was shaking in Zeke's grasp.

 

"I'm sorry!! I just... I don't know what else to say!! I love him and I'm afraid he won't let himself love me back... if he does!" His voice quivered and he sunk down into the water a bit, afraid of both Zeke and himself for what he was unintentionally doing.

[9:17:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, in whatever form he was in, was still afraid of hurting Ben, so he took a step back and softened his grip, not wanting to give him any memory of more unpleasant times.

 

"Of course he will! He never stopped lovin' you, I never stopped lovin' you, and that's why I had to go. I couldn't take it anymore, and the guilt and pain was destroying this body. I had to start over..."

[9:20:23 PM] Zoe: Ben realized he really was talking to the original Zeke he had been with after all these years, and he leaned forward, instinct driving him to kiss him. But he stopped right in front of his face.

 

"I missed you... And I'm so sorry that we went through all of that." Ben closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Zeke's. "I love you......" Tears were still trickling out of his eyes, but being that close to Zeke put him at ease, if only for the moment.

[9:24:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He closed his eyes in turn and slowly wrapped his arms around Ben, pulling him close. "I woulda never let you suffer if I'd known. I woulda stayed. But it's too late now, and I need you to do this for me." Reaching a hand up to cup Ben's cheek, he spoke even more softly.

 

"Start anew with him. Experience love all over again. It's still me, it's just... A new me. A me who can love you better and protect you when you need protection without any sort of guilt. A me who has the potential to be all that I was supposed to be."

[9:28:54 PM] Zoe: Ben moved back a bit to look him in the eyes. "He's the Zeke I've been staying with the last few days, and I already love him. I promise you, I am falling in love with him, with you, all over again." He leaned back in and closed his eyes, embracing him.

 

"Just tell me... where do I go from here?"

[9:32:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Stay. Stay with him and outta trouble. He's gonna slip up a few times, but he's gonna do his best. He's never gonna hurt you, and he's gonna do everything he can to keep other people from hurtin' you too." Hell, he already had shown what he was capable of. "And even though he won't remember the past we shared, he can't forget the love. Who knows, maybe I'll check in from time to time."

 

He knew that was highly unlikely, as the more he did that the more risk he ran of exposing the repressed memories, but he didn't want Ben to feel like he was losing any of him.

 

He slowly moved in to press his lips to Ben's, closing his eyes.

[9:36:26 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded slowly, taking Zeke's words to heart, when he felt the kiss, he gasped softly, his face scrunching up as more tears resurfaced. He tried pushing in harder to stop himself from crying, but it didn't seem to work.

 

He had missed Zeke's soft lips so badly, and he wanted nothing more than to stay pressed against them forever. But it couldn't last.

 

"You're forever in my heart."

[9:38:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He wanted to stay, to have one last night for old time's sake, but he knew he had to retreat into the shadows to help them both move on. They deserved a fresh start, and they were going to get it.

 

And that was enough to make him happy.

 

Kissing Ben a little firmer, he slowly moved away with a nod, eyes fading back into the warm amber of his human self.

[8/12/2016 12:40:17 AM] Zoe: Ben wiped away his tears and moved back, sniffling a bit. "S-sorry, got a bit emotional I guess. I'll be fine though."

 

After all these years he finally had some closure on the situation with his family. While he never got closure with his father, and he didn't really want it either. But Zeke..... he'd always regretted running away without telling him. But now he felt much better, knowing the old Zeke he loved wasn't gone forever.

[8/12/2016 6:05:25 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke rubbed his eyes as if he had suddenly woken up from a dream, noticing he was still in the hot tub. Oh, right. The conversation... "I... It's... it's okay. If there's anythin' I can do to help, just... Let me know..."

 

He put a hand out to touch Ben's shoulder. "I know you've had it tough. I wanna do whatever I can to help. Even if I don't... really remember much."

[8/12/2016 7:57:54 AM | Edited 7:58:10 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded slowly and decided to lean in, resting on Zeke, and closing his eyes. Right now he just wanted his company, and that would be enough to make him feel better.

[8/12/2016 9:02:40 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He slowly put a hand on the back of Ben's head, pulling him a little closer. "It's gonna be okay. A fresh start is what you need... What we both need." It was hard to tell if he was speaking as his new or old self. "Maybe  I gotta stop hittin' the bottle too, but damn... It's good."

[8/12/2016 12:34:53 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled his head into Zeke, relaxing into him.

 

"I like it better when you don't drink, personally. I mean, if you wanna drink that's fine, but... I don't want you to feel like you have to get drunk to feel better." Wrapping an arm around him, he squeezed him tightly.

 

"Hope that's not selfish of me..."

[8/12/2016 12:44:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well-" Admittedly, he was not used to this close contact, especially due to not remembering anything. He forced himself to swallow it and normalize it for now. If it made his housemate happy, it was alright.

 

"I just... It helps. Y'know? It's better than the cigarettes. The cigarettes never help me feel any happier."

[8/12/2016 12:47:14 PM] Zoe: Ben shivered a bit, thinking about cigarettes, reminding them of his childhood, of course.

 

"I suppose so."

 

Ben turned to face up and opened his eyes, looking up to see the stars. Although most of them were too blocked out by the city lights, what he could see was beautiful, and a small smile formed on his lips.

 

Perhaps things would wind up okay after all.

[8/12/2016 12:51:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I promise you I'm not a bad drunk. I won't hurt you or get scary." Ben had met him roaring drunk after all, and he'd driven them home pretty perfectly... It was the hangover that was a pain to deal with. "I'll try to tone it down, but sometimes I just feel like it's keepin' me together."

 

He laughed wearily and looked up as well, keeping his hand where it was.

 

"I feel a change comin', though."

[8/12/2016 2:50:32 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and softly chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

 

Ben didn't stay in the hot tub much longer before he headed back inside to dry off and go to sleep. The day had been long, and he was ready for a good night's rest. After all, tomorrow was another day of work.

[8/12/2016 2:53:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke followed suit, all feelings of arousal dispersed after their more emotional connection (which he still had some trouble understanding, but he figured it didn't matter).

 

Lying in bed, he took a deep breath and let the last of his buzz fade into the night before he had to wake up and go back to the drone factory.


	7. Chapter 7

[8/12/2016 3:00:02 PM] Zoe: In the morning, Ben set to work with his cleaning, feeling emotionally neutral. All of his tasks were finished by 1pm, and he opted to go out and buy some groceries with what cash he still had on him. He picked up ingredients for a few dinners he wanted to make, and then took the bus home, stocking the fridge.

 

This left him with enough time for a nap before he started on the stir fry for him and Zeke for dinner.

[8/12/2016 3:04:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: On the way home after another exhausting day of work, Zeke decided to pick up a box of waffle mix. Not the greatest thing in the world, but he wanted to have some sort of treat for breakfast. Something unhealthy yet tasty.

 

He didn't know if Ben would like it, but he was about to find out. Yawning a bit as he rode the elevator up, he began undoing his tie.

[8/12/2016 3:18:37 PM] Zoe: Ben put the lid on the pan and rubbed his eyes, finding himself a bit more tired than he was yesterday for some reason. When he heard the door open, he looked over and smiled.

 

"I made dinner again. But you still can't call this a habit."

[8/12/2016 3:28:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I might have to if I come home to another dinner tomorrow," he teased, putting the box of waffle mix on the counter. "But as usual, it smells fuckin' fantastic."

 

He looked over and licked his lips, shedding his jacket and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. It had been a muggy day. "Stir fry?"

[8/13/2016 2:38:51 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded as he put food on their plates. Spotting the box of waffle mix, he chuckled. "Want me to get up early and make those for us tomorrow? I'd be happy to." It had been too long since he last had waffles, and although he WAS hungry now for dinner, his stomach rumbled again at the thought of having a nice breakfast.

 

He placed the plates of food down on the table and sat down after grabbing them glasses of water.

[8/13/2016 2:44:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Damn, how long has it been?" He adored stir fry, but he hadn't had any in years, it seemed. He was most likely in for a treat. Looking up at Ben with a bit of a blush, though, he shook his head. "No, man, it's okay! I can do it, since I need to get up early for work anyway..."

 

Looking around before admiring the food, he commented on how nice the place looked. "Doin' good... And this looks amazing, again."

[8/13/2016 2:46:27 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed with a sheepish grin on his face, as he sat down and began to eat. Once again, he'd knocked it out of the park. "Man, if I keep this up, maybe you'll pay me more to be you stay-at-home maid AND chef!" He giggled. "I'm only kind of joking, by the way."

[8/13/2016 2:49:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, if you ain't got a problem with it, maybe I will..." He purred through mouthfuls, immediately taking a liking for the food and investing himself in it. "'Cause this is damn good, and you know I don't take stellar care of myself..."

 

Flexing his arms, he smirked. "Diet wise, anyway."

[8/13/2016 2:51:30 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his face grow a bit warmer and he took another big bite of food to distract himself. "That's true. You're Mister Doughnuts-For-Breakfast-Is-Fine. Trust me, I've noticed." He couldn't help but smirk at Zeke.

[8/13/2016 2:53:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I was talkin' more about the booze problem," he replied quietly, not really finding anything wrong with doughnuts- weren't they for breakfast? He quietly took a sip of water and shook his head. "But it ain't a bad idea is what I mean."

[8/13/2016 2:54:47 PM] Zoe: "Yeah, I know." Ben finished up his meal relatively quickly and waited until Zeke had also finished before taking his plate over to the sink to clean up the dishes. As he scrubbed the pan out, he sighed quietly, feeling at peace with the situation, after the night before and in light of the events of the past week.

[8/13/2016 3:07:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke went over to him and smiled as he began to prepare coffee. "Sadly I got reports to finish, but tomorrow I get off work early, so we can watch a movie or somethin'. Maybe play a game? It's been so long since I've even touched a boardgame, dear God."

[8/13/2016 3:08:58 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you even own a boardgame?" The thought of going out an buying one as a surprise excited him, and he began searching his head for boardgames he liked as a kid.

[8/13/2016 3:12:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I... probably? Like, Jumanji or somethin'. Definitely may need more," he chuckled, grabbing a few mugs from the cupboard. "Do you want any? Kinda figured I'm gonna need it if I wanna finish this shit."

 

How he wished he could just fuck around in the hot tub every night to come.

[8/13/2016 3:15:10 PM] Zoe: Ben shook his head. "Nah, I might turn in early tonight. Don't want to be kept up too late, ya know? Besides, if I'm gonna get up with you tomorrow, I need be asleep sooner than I usually am, if I want the same amount of hours.

 

Finishing up the dishes, he wandered over to the bathroom to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and pulling his blanket out of the dryer. He'd felt rather cold all day in the apartment and wanted a nice warm blanket to sleep under.

[8/13/2016 3:19:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Good call," Zeke chuckled, serving himself a tall cup of coffee, which he carefully carried over to the coffee table adjacent to the kitchen. He knew he should use his office, but... It just didn't feel right in there, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then," he called out to Ben, "even though you know you can go back to sleep once I'm gone, right?"

[8/13/2016 3:23:51 PM] Zoe: Ben called out goodnight to Zeke before retiring to his bedroom. It took him a little longer than usual to fall asleep, which he blamed on trying to sleep early, but eventually he passed out.

[8/13/2016 3:25:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Even though he got less sleep than usual due to working on those reports, he was up nice and early, already putting the waffle mix together in order to make them some nice breakfast. It was... bright pink! Apparently strawberry flavored? Hopefully Ben wouldn't mind. They smelled good enough...

[8/13/2016 3:28:43 PM] Zoe: As Ben arose, he could smell the waffles in the kitchen, and he lazily dragged himself out of bed to find them. He was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he plopped down in a chair, waiting to be served. "Hope you don't mind putting the food out for me this morning..." Ben yawned and his eyes fluttered shut. Leaning back against the chair, he tried to keep himself awake, occasionally shaking his head.

[8/13/2016 3:32:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Absolutely not," Zeke replied in a husky voice, deep and tainted with sleep. He knew it was too early to be up, but he had to get ready to leave if he wanted to make breakfast and get to work on time. "I made tea- herbal for you, so it won't keep you up."

 

Sliding the first waffle over to Ben, he smiled gently and handed him a mug.

[8/13/2016 3:35:43 PM] Zoe: "Thanks..." Ben picked up his fork and slowly cut the waffle with the side, grabbing a bottle of syrup in front of him to drizzle on top. Taking a bite, his eyes lit up a bit and quickly took two more.

 

"Mmmm... you cooked them perfectly! They amazing!" Before eating any more, he sipped his tea. The meal was delicious, and although he couldn't wait to go back to bed, he thoroughly enjoyed this morning so far.

[8/13/2016 3:38:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke sat before him and ate his food quickly yet quietly. He did, however, laugh softly at the mention of the food being amazing. "It's just puttin' mix in a mold, hon..." Still, he had to admit the confidence boost had been welcome. Taking a sip of his own tea, he cleaned his plate and...

 

Well, he took a moment to just stare at Ben. His housemate, the man he'd inadvertently rescued from a bad situation, and someone he'd found utterly adorable from the moment they'd met. He almost felt guilty for feeling that way.

[8/13/2016 3:41:30 PM] Zoe: Ben finished up his meal and wiped his hands on a paper towel before rubbing his eyes again. "Thanks for the amazing breakfast. Sorry I'm not more awake to enjoy it." He chuckled, sighing and looking over at Zeke fondly. "Hope you don't mind if I pass out again; I still have some time before I need to get up."

[8/13/2016 3:43:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, you do that. I gotta get dressed anyhow..." Stretching a bit, he picked up their plates and put them in the sink, letting water flow over them for a moment. "And really, no need to thank me. It wasn't a thing."

 

He headed off to his room, opting to take a five minute shower before heading out. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom with a yawn.

[8/13/2016 3:50:48 PM] Zoe: Ben climbed out of his chair and made his way back to his bedroom, resetting his alarm and falling back asleep almost as soon as his face hit the pillow.

 

A few hours later, he arose, feeling much more rested. On Wednesdays, his chores were their lightest, so he got them done within an hour and sat down on the couch afterwards to think about what kind of game he'd like to buy for them.

 

He'd heard good things about Cards Against Humanity, but with just the two of them, they wouldn't be able to play it very well.

 

Opting to visit a game store to get ideas, he got ready to head out before taking the bus. The inside of the game store was full of all kinds of games, and after browsing for about ten minutes, Ben settled on Parcheesi and Sorry!

 

The excitement of playing the games with Zeke stuck with him all the way home, even through his shower and the nap he took after. He figured one day without a meal waiting when he got home would be okay.

[8/13/2016 3:55:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, having been let off early as he'd said, took a chance to go by the store and pick up some burgers. He knew a place that made them extra smoky tasting, so he got one of those for himself and one more regular one for Ben. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he wouldn't appreciate the taste as much.

 

Driving home, he was pleased to see no news about the incident with Kyle. Maybe it would be safe to turn the TV and the radio on again in Ben's presence!

 

As much as he wanted to eat and lounge around when he got home, he knew he needed to take a nap or he'd be utterly dysfunctional the day after. As soon as he got home, he made his way to his room without much more than a "Hey, gonna nap, see you soon"...

[8/13/2016 3:58:16 PM] Zoe: Ben had accidentally overslept in his nap when Zeke came home, and by the time he woke up, it was already getting dark. He got up in a hurry, the lights off in the house, and for a moment he panicked, not knowing where Zeke was, although a quick check of his bedroom revealed his presence.

 

"Oh thank god... I wasn't sure if you came home!" Keeping his voice soft, he leaned against the bed, unsure if Zeke had actually heard him.

[8/13/2016 4:00:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke put a hand over his eyes and yawned, slowly turning over. "Yeah, I'm here, I just... Y'know, needed to take a moment to recharge," he smiled softly, and although the room was dark, he could still make out Ben's shape.

 

"You been okay today? Sleep well after I left...?"

[8/13/2016 4:03:26 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him, relieved. "Yeah, too well apparently. I mean, I got up earlier, I just wish I didn't take such a long nap, ya know?" He chuckled once softly. "I bought a couple board games today, if you wanna play 'em. If you're too tired we can wait."

[8/13/2016 4:05:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, no, I'm okay. Got some sleep in..." He smiled and sat up slowly, pulling his shirt down a bit as it had ridden up during his nap. Damn, he hadn't even changed... "The worst shit about comin' home is the knowledge I gotta do it all over again tomorrow..."

 

Realizing he'd been depressing for absolutely no reason, he shook his head. "Sounds like I sure need that game right about now."

[8/13/2016 4:07:25 PM] Zoe: Ben scooted a bit closer as he heard Zeke talk about his job, and his heart panged with empathy. Although his hooking days were behind him, Ben still knew exactly how that felt, even if it was for two very different jobs.

 

"So long as it'll make you feel better." He moved his hand onto Zeke's, blushing in the dark a bit.

[8/13/2016 4:10:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke stayed still when touched at first, but he slowly upturned his palm, interlacing their fingers. He didn't say anything for a while, but eventually decided to break the silence.

 

"I brought burgers home so neither of us would have to cook," he admitted with a smile. He didn't want to move from this position, but he knew he'd have to if they were going to play.

[8/13/2016 4:12:37 PM] Zoe: Ben's heart beat faster as Zeke interlocked their fingers, holding his breath lightly. It felt so nice as they were, but the sound of his stomach growling ruined the mood. "Yeah, probably a smart idea. I don't have the energy to cook anyway."

[8/13/2016 4:13:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't worry 'bout it. Sadly they gotta be microwaved a bit to get 'em hot again, but..." He rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand, sighing. "We can eat 'em as we play. Man, I feel like a kid again."

 

He didn't want to know whether or not Ben had ever felt like a kid. It would just make him sad.

[8/13/2016 4:15:16 PM] Zoe: Ben suddenly felt his giddiness return and he held Zeke's hand tightly, trying to pull him out of bed. "If you get the food heating up, I'll set up one of the games!" In his head, he was already trying to decide which to do first.

[8/13/2016 4:28:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He did as he was told, of course, and got them both two cans of coke to go with their burgers. The game was not in his favor, as would be the case, as he hadn't played in a very long time and was... Well, rather out of touch.

[8/13/2016 4:31:58 PM] Zoe: It was a bit late when they finished the game, and Ben was a bit too tired to play the other game he'd bought. "Well, I had fun! Hope you did too, though sorry you lost." He was only halfway sorry; winning had actually been a surprise to him.

 

Putting all the game pieces away, he put the lid of the box on and sighed, resting his arms and head on the table and looking at Zeke.

[8/13/2016 4:37:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Losin's half the fun, right?" He laughed awkwardly as he looked down at the game. "'Sides, someone's gotta lose- I'd rather it were me." Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

 

"Ah- jesus... I'm gonna need to get reacquainted with the hot tub this weekend..." Reminding himself that it wasn't yet the weekend made his face fall slightly.

[8/13/2016 4:39:44 PM] Zoe: Ben turned his head a bit. "Is it too late to tonight?" He secretly wanted to spend more time with Zeke in the tub, though ideally without all the emotional stuff (and drinking). Hoping he hadn't suggested too much about his feelings, he bit his lip nervously.

[8/13/2016 4:41:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh- well, no, I don't think it is, but... Y'know, it would be somethin' to look forward to at the end of the week," with a small smile, he shook his head, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "No, you're right. I'll get it started and we can chill in there before bedtime."

[8/13/2016 4:43:29 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his gut vibrate excitedly, and he ran back to his room to change. This time, he wore a pair of shorts that came down a little further over his legs, but were still just as tight. Grabbing his towel from his shower earlier, he walked out to the patio, eager to climb into the hot water.

[8/13/2016 4:47:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke joined him just a moment after, having gone off to change once the tub had been up and bubbling. He wore the same suit as last time, not really having much of a selection. Truth be told, he usually bathed in the nude, but...

 

"You wanna get in first? You look pretty eager."

[8/13/2016 4:48:47 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled a bit. "Sure!" Placing his towel aside, he sat down and stuck his toes in, eventually sinking in completely, and swimming over to the opposite side of the tub to watch Zeke get in after him. Getting to see him in so little clothing always felt like such a treat...

[8/13/2016 4:50:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He slid in afterwards, letting out a happy sigh the moment his body was submerged. The tub had a bit of a hydromassage feature, so whenever he indulged in it, he felt rejuvenated.

"Honestly, best use of my money. Pity it's kind of a drag to clean."

[8/13/2016 4:51:26 PM] Zoe: Ben smirked. "It's not like you have to worry about that now though, right? So don't stress yourself. Besides, you're in here to relax, right?"

[8/13/2016 4:52:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, that's right... I got a maid," he teased, opening one eye to look at Ben with the most cheeky expression he could. "Nah, but still, not that hard. It's just difficult to resist the temptation to stay in it all day instead of do shit about it."

[8/13/2016 4:54:12 PM] Zoe: "Hey, I told you I wanted to do this." He rolled his eyes, smiling still. "I get ya, though. Why do you think I wanted us to climb in here tonight in the first place?" Well, aside from that reason...

[8/13/2016 4:55:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "To see me in an ill-fitting swimsuit?" He raised his eyebrow and chuckled, letting his arms rest on the edge of the hot tub. "Man, y'know, this is the kinda shit you see at frat parties. 'Scept with more hot chicks on our laps."

[8/13/2016 4:57:41 PM] Zoe: Shit. "N-no..." The change of topic relieved him.

 

"I guess. I wouldn't really know though. That and... I've never really wanted to have a hot chick on my lap. Feels weird to me." Ben hoped he wasn't acting too weird himself, and sunk down a bit further into the water.

[8/13/2016 5:00:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He laughed and tossed his head back. "That how it is, huh? I wasn't sure if you were totally sworn off girls or just preferred men," he winked.

 

The water hit his back in just the right way, and he moaned quietly before letting his body also slide down further. "Just what I need... Should do this every night, really."

[8/13/2016 5:03:02 PM] Zoe: Ben let out a weak laugh before blushing again, not really responding to Zeke's comment.

 

Watching and listening to him relax made Ben want to swim over and sit on his lap, but he resisted the urge. "If I keep the hot tub clean enough, you could if you wanted to. I wouldn't want you to be tense all the time at work."

[8/13/2016 5:06:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's eyes opened and he noticed a blush creep under the tattoos. He almost wanted to ask why Ben spoke as if it were that concerning to him, but he didn't. Nodding, he smiled a bit. "Guess you're right. It's just sort of a treat is all. You know."

 

Not to mention it was pretty expensive- but that wasn't much of a concern for him. "Honestly? I've made enough money to quit. But I'm scared if I do I'll... Well. Lose motivation. Feel empty again."

[8/13/2016 5:09:31 PM] Zoe: This time, Ben didn't hold himself back. "If you quit, I... could help keep you from feeling empty. We could, I dunno, go on vacations, even move some place more peaceful if you wanted to. There's nothing keeping me in this city, if you wanted to move." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'd like to be there to help you if you start losing motivation for things. Give you ideas, help you grow.... I guess."

[8/13/2016 5:12:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Now he was seriously blushing, his hand running down the side of his face. He wasn't sure what to say. "Don't... Don't you like the house...?" What he was really asking was don't you like the luxury and wealth? He could give Ben what he'd never had before, and if they moved... Well, he wouldn't be able to bring the hot tub, that was for sure.

 

But then again he guessed a change could be good. "You- you uh... You sure care about me, huh."

[8/13/2016 5:16:52 PM] Zoe: "I like the house a lot, but... I want to be someplace that you and I can both feel happy in. I haven't really gone into your office much, but it seems... unused. Kinda like what my bedroom used to be, except even more so to be honest. That, and the style of this place, it seemed weird that you would have picked these kinds of decorations. They're nice, but I woulda thought you'd include more.... black? Skeletons? I dunno, sorry." Ben lowered his head and opened his eyes, if only to look away.

 

"And yeah, I do. Being with you makes me happy, so I like making you happy."

[8/13/2016 5:21:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed a bit and let his hand land back in the water. "Yeah, the lack of black must be a big concern, huh... I dunno. I didn't decorate the place... A lotta my shit's still in boxes. But the skeleton thing, I dunno... I guess I grew out of it. Tattoo's not somethin' I can just remove, but... I dunno."

 

He looked down with a sad smile. "I guess I wanted to feel more professional." Looking up a bit, he shrugged. "You're the first person to say that in a long while."

[8/13/2016 5:24:26 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up and moved a little bit closer to Zeke. He knew better than to ask why he wanted to feel more professional, but figured a few reasons to answer his own question. "I can't say if being more professional has made you happier, but if it hasn't, then I don't see a reason why you should keep trying to live a life that feels wrong."

[8/13/2016 5:27:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "'Cause sometimes that's the only thing you can do," he replied softly. "We only get one life, Ben. Sometimes it's best to stick to the easy, boring road. It puts food on the table and it helps me numb out bad thoughts. Sure I get a li'l tired, but... It could be worse." He left the unspoken thoughts that way.

[8/13/2016 5:29:26 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, we get one life. But if we don't live it, then it's a waste. But I know it sounds stupid, coming from someone like me. It's just... you have money and opportunities. It feels like a waste to resign yourself to unhappiness."

[8/13/2016 5:31:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm not unhappy, I just..." Okay, maybe he was a little unhappy, but it wasn't so much about his job. It was about his emptiness- about feeling like he'd lost something. Now that Ben was in his life, the feeling was starting to fade... But work just meant more time away from him. "I'll be fine."

[8/13/2016 5:33:10 PM] Zoe: Ben moved up to him and put his hands on Zeke's shoulders. "You can't honestly listen to yourself and believe that what you're doing is sustainable. You said it yourself, you can quit your job and have enough money to live comfortably. You have no reason to keep going to work and feeling like shit, unless you genuinely like the feelings of unhappiness and emptiness you get from it."

[8/13/2016 5:36:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't project yourself onto me!" He replied, holding Ben's wrists in an attempt to pry him off. He didn't like the feeling of being judged and condemned for his decision. "I know it was hard for you, but dammit, it's not the same! My work doesn't make me feel bad! It makes me feel... Like I serve some kind of fuckin' purpose! I lose that and I'm back to square one. And what do I do once the money runs out!?"

[8/13/2016 5:44:56 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped and moved back, shaking Zeke's hands off of him.

 

A small snarl formed on his face, but he released the tension quickly, not wanting to make things worse with any kind of outburst. Floating back to the side opposite Zeke, he turned and looked out over the city.

 

"You said you could live off the money you had. Your words. But that's not what I'm talking about." Ben closed his eyes. "So you say you feel like you won't have a purpose if you're not working? Well the moment I met you again, I felt like I had a purpose. And even if I do work for you, I would still find purpose in making you happy, regardless of whatever you're paying me for. Why do you think I stayed with you that night we first met again, instead of logically going to another client? Yes, you paid me for staying the night, but you didn't have to. If you were an asshole you would have only paid me for the 45 minutes I recorded on the timer."

 

He turned back to face Zeke. "You've been more cheerful since I moved it. I'm not blind; I've noticed it. Whatever my presence is doing for you, it seems to be positive." Pushing himself out of the hot tub, Ben reached for his towel and began to dry off. Before he turned to go back inside, he looked back at Zeke.

 

"Maybe you can find some purpose in that."

[8/13/2016 5:49:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's face fell as he realized he'd upset Ben, which hadn't been his intention. He'd just been frustrated, was all. He dreaded to think what would happen if he ran out of money to pay Ben for his work... That was his main concern. Maybe he could work part time or something, or go back to modeling... But it didn't matter.

 

That was stuff to concern himself with later. Right now he had to make sure his housemate was alright. Or, at the very least, not upset enough to do anything drastic.

 

"Ben, wait. I'm sorry. It's just..."

 

He looked down and remained very still.

 

"It's hard to find purpose when half of you is gone."

[8/13/2016 5:55:05 PM] Zoe: Ben stopped moving. He had to pick his words carefully, not wanting to bring up old pain.

 

"I know... what you're talking about. But that's all I'll say. And I'm not talking about relating; I know exactly what you're talking about."

 

Turning back around, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry that you feel empty and incomplete. I am. But the longer you remain on that fact, the more likely you'll let opportunities pass you by. Opportunities that want to help you feel better, help give you some purpose, make you feel less broken."

 

Ben bit his lip, worried that he was going to brush too close to home.

[8/13/2016 5:59:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "But... You are that opportunity. Quittin' my job might mean that one day I can't provide for you anymore, and... I mean, I know I haven't had you 'round for long, but I just... You make me feel better. You're right. And after..."

 

No, he couldn't talk about that. Putting a hand on his face, he sighed.

 

"I just feel like I gotta be there to protect you, is all. And work helps my mind disconnect so I don't have to focus on the emptiness. It's such a part of my routine that if I quit, I'd lose stability... And I might take it out on you. I don't want that. I don't want to drag you down with me."

[8/13/2016 6:06:49 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself shake a little bit, and he kneeled down close to Zeke, moving his head only inches away.

 

"We can talk about it. We don't have to drop everything right now and go live some crazy life together. We can plan out how we're gonna deal with all of this. That's the beauty of it. We have time to plan everything." Ben placed his hand on Zeke's cheek and rubbed him gently with his thumb.

 

"I want to be there with you through thick and thin, Zeke. Whatever happens, I'm not going to leave, and I will do anything for you to help. If I had to take up a part-time job to make ends meet for a few months, I would. I just don't want you to feel like if things get hard for you, that everything is going to fall apart. I promise you they won't."

[8/13/2016 6:10:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked up to look at Ben with wide, sparkling eyes. His blush was definitely visible now, and he couldn't help but let his stare linger. Ben was so open with him, and Zeke wasn't sure if it was due to his conditioning to be physical, or because he genuinely wanted that closeness.

 

He realized then that Ben was speaking as if they'd known each other for a very long time again, and he noticed he was becoming used to it. That was probably why he felt so empty- the chunk he was missing was the chunk with Ben in it.

 

But he was so young! And Zeke had been around for a good while now. Supernatural entity or not, it didn't make sense for Ben to have been in the picture much sooner... But he was now, and he was willing to help him.

 

For some reason, it made him emotional. "I'm supposed to be takin' care of you, not the other way around."

[8/13/2016 6:23:44 PM] Zoe: Ben pressed his forehead to Zeke's. "Well, you did take care of me. I'm taken care of. Besides, I want to, if that's okay with you."

 

The barrier Ben felt between him and Zeke was crumbling down, and noticing how Zeke was getting emotional over it hit him pretty hard too, a few tears slipping down out of his eyes.

[8/13/2016 6:30:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Seeing Ben cry was the last thing Zeke wanted, so standing up slowly he moved over the edge of the tub, wrapping his arms around the younger man to pull him back into the tub, holding him bridal style until he was inside the water.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'm doin' okay," he whispered. "I worry about you, though. You're still recoverin'."

[8/13/2016 6:43:57 PM] Zoe: Ben's heart nearly launched itself out of his chest when Zeke picked him up, and he stayed close to him once he was in the water.

 

"I'm recovering quickly. After all, I'm still young, right?" If the older, fading bruises were anything to go by, anyway. He still had the strangulation marks around his neck, but they too were also fading away. By yesterday, he hadn't needed to take any of his pain medication.

[8/13/2016 6:49:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled softly as he realized Ben was doing a lot better. After all, with the cushy life he'd be living now, any injury he sustained would heal a lot better. Things weren't like before. He didn't have to starve or cover up his bruises anymore.

 

Even though the marks were still there, Zeke merely took them as an incentive to treat Ben all the better. "I'm sorry if I seemed aggressive earlier. I- I know you're not made of glass, but I worry you might think I'm off the chains."

[8/13/2016 6:50:48 PM | Edited 6:51:56 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled his head just under Zeke's, eyes closed and his hand resting on his shoulder. "I've already forgiven you for that. I know you're not like him." A smile creased his lips. "You actually care about me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have even thought twice about it."

[8/13/2016 6:55:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Without really thinking, Zeke pulled Ben close, bending his body over him so as to form a sort of barrier around him. A cocoon. "Of course I care about you. You're... Somethin' else. You're a genuinely sweet and caring person, and I've always been drawn to that."

[8/13/2016 7:02:24 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes and looked up, moving his hand to the side of Zeke's face. Sighing, he moved his hand back to his hair and ran his fingers through it, enjoying how soft it felt.

 

"Would it be bad of me to say.... that I love you? Because....... I care a lot about you. I think that's love, anyway. If it's uncomfortable for you to say it, you don't have to. I just... wanted to say it to you."

[8/13/2016 7:07:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke smiled, almost shyly, and seemed to hold Ben all the tighter. "No, I don't think it would be bad. They're scary words, I think, but... Not bad ones."

 

Eyes trained to whatever he could see (they were pretty close, after all), he thought his words over before speaking them. "I mean, you've only been here a little bit and I already love you, too."

 

Whether or not it was romantic love or merely strong care no longer mattered to him. He knew he had to protect Ben no matter what.

[8/13/2016 7:13:02 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him and he pulled his body up against Zeke's, hugging him with his legs.

 

"That makes me happy..."

 

Although he wanted to give Zeke an affectionate kiss, he found himself content with staying just as they were, not wanting to rush anything and risk ruining the moment by doing so.

 

At long last, he felt that they were on the right track to happiness together.

[8/13/2016 7:17:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke very nearly kissed Ben himself, but instead he opted to take things slowly. There was still time. Time for them to reflect on their feelings and let them bloom. By the end of the week, he was sure he'd know how he really felt, through and through.

 

He could hardly wait.

 

Pressing his lips to Ben's shoulder, he began to move away. "We better get out, 'fore we turn into prunes..."

 

He had to work early tomorrow, too, so going to bed seemed like a sound option.

[8/13/2016 7:23:04 PM] Zoe: "Y-yeah, true." Ben's towel had been tossed to the floor when he was pulled back in, and he grabbed it as he crawled out. Drying off, he wrapped it around his shoulders and walked back inside, heading to the bathroom to quickly rinse off, before heading off to bed. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom when he turned back around.

 

"Goodnight Zeke."

[8/13/2016 7:28:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, drying himself on his bed now after following Ben inside, smiled at him from the room as he dried his shoulders off. "G'night, Ben. Sleep well."

 

He'd add that if he needed anything, to wake him up, but he didn't want to seem overbearing.


	8. Chapter 8

After two more days of intense work, he realized he was more eager to go home than ever. With a big smile, he unlocked the door to his penthouse and walked in. "Home sweet home!"

[8/13/2016 7:33:35 PM] Zoe: Ben had made sure everything was in tip top shape for when Zeke came home, knowing how he needed a long break from work, and wanted this weekend to be as relaxing for him as possible.

 

"Hey! What took you so long?" He couldn't help but jest a bit with him. A soft giggle came from him and he ran over, giving Zeke a big hug. "I'm glad you're back. I haven't made anything for dinner, but I figured we could sort that out later. Maybe go out?

 

Today he'd chosen to wear one of the blouses he bought with the black and white sweatervest over it, and spent extra time making his hair lie flat. If it wasn't obvious by the nicer outfit, Ben was really hoping he'd get to go out on a date with Zeke.

[8/13/2016 7:41:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a big smile, he looked down at Ben before giving him a light squeeze, looking him up and down with a tilt of his head. "Oh, y'know, I like keepin' an air of suspense about me. You're dressed up nice and fancy today!"

 

Still smiling, he allowed himself a chuckle as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope. "If you let me get into more casual clothes, I can take you out for sure. After all..."

 

Handing the envelope to Ben, his smile somehow got even wider. "We gotta celebrate your first week of employment."

[8/13/2016 7:49:20 PM] Zoe: Ben's smile stretched across his whole face and he jumped up and down, taking the envelope and squealing before wrapping his arms around Zeke again.

 

"Oh my god!!! I totally forgot!!" Backing up, he danced around. "Quick!! Go get changed!! It's my treat!"

[8/13/2016 7:51:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke felt his nose go red as Ben expressed joy in a way he'd never seen before. He loved it. Being hugged made him laugh, and he trotted off to his room to find something suitable to wear.

 

"Alright, alright! What should I wear, though? Jeans? A sweater? ...Color?" Snorting a bit, he shook his head. "Nah!"

[8/13/2016 7:59:59 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't help but bounce over to his room and hop onto his bed, facing up, as he waited for Zeke to change. He wouldn't mind him being in there, would he?

 

"Ahhhh whatever you choose, do it now!! I'm excited and starving!!" No matter what he wore, he'd look dashing, so he wasn't worried, just excited.

[8/13/2016 8:02:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke blushed a bit more as he saw Ben on the bed behind him. Things were getting serious fast, weren't they? Swallowing, he sifted through his clothes before settling for a loose, deep blue V-neck shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Casual, but not too casual.

 

He began to unbutton his shirt and pants, trying to act as if Ben weren't there looking at him. It failed, and he probably ended up showing off more than he intended.

[8/13/2016 8:05:06 PM] Zoe: Ben looked over, admiring the view, and giggled to himself. He turned away to give him a bit more privacy, even though he knew he'd been seen. Once Zeke had changed, he turned back around and sat up. "You look quite handsome, if I may say so." Hopping up, he skipped over to Zeke and took his hand, leading him out to the door.

 

"Now let's go!!"

[8/13/2016 8:08:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Seeing Ben this bouncy filled Zeke with a happiness he could barely contain. From broken street worker to this... Ben was glowing. Zeke knew that he'd made the right decision in picking him up that day.

 

In saving his life.

 

In almost erasing Kyle from existence.

 

Dinner was a success, and as usual they found themselves bringing leftovers home. They'd talked about their week, and work, and just general small talk... Once they were back at the apartment, Zeke asked Ben what he wanted to do with the rest of the night.

 

"Movie? Game? Hot tub again?"

[8/13/2016 8:18:01 PM] Zoe: The ambience of the evening was putting Ben in a... mood. A sensual mood. If he wanted this night to go that way, he'd have to play his hand carefully.

 

"How about a movie? I'd like nothing more than to snuggle up to you while watching a movie. It'd make the perfect ending to a perfect day." A suspicious giggle came from him, but he was still excited so he knew that could cover for him.

[8/13/2016 8:23:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's smile just kept getting bigger, and he went over to the plasma screen TV to get the night started. He didn't even have to break out the wine; he knew where things were going.

 

"You sure are open about stuff lately, eh?" He teased gently, popping Netflix up as he headed over to the couch. He had to admit, the thing was useful. Compact entertainment- perfect for nights like this one.

[8/13/2016 8:28:31 PM | Edited 8:37:22 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled. "Well, I feel like I can tell you things. I don't think that's wrong, do you?" Perhaps his words, coupled with the gaze he cast Zeke's way, were letting on his flirtatious intentions a bit sooner than he meant, but certainly did want him in the mood.

 

He was going to pull out all the stops, give him more than just a routine. Ben wanted Zeke to have a night he wouldn't forget.

 

"I'll be right back out. Just gimmie a few minutes." He scampered back to his room and took off his clothes, rummaging through his older outfits until he found an all-black outfit of lacy underwear, stockings and with garters, and fishnet fingerless gloves. It was perfect.

 

He walked back out, coming up behind Zeke on the couch, sliding his hands down his chest to the remote, which he took, switching the TV over to his phone's playlist (he had already set it up earlier), and setting it aside.

 

"Oops, I changed my mind."

[8/13/2016 8:41:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Kicking off his shoes, he leaned back in his seat and... Watched Ben leave before they could even choose a movie. Alright then. He stared absentmindedly at the television set with a gentle smile on his features, wondering what Ben had in mind that required him to leave the room.

 

And then he knew.

 

Upon feeling Ben, Zeke practically lurched forward in his seat before he looked back and up, his smile becoming more of a shocked grin. He shook his head a few times, the grin remaining.

 

"Am I seein' this right?"

 

He definitely was, and it was making his body feel hot. He almost felt the need to tell Ben he didn't have to do this for him, but he knew the other had done it entirely of his own volition.

[8/13/2016 8:50:00 PM] Zoe: Sliding his hands back up Zeke's body, Ben left one of his hands resting on his shoulder as he carefully and slowly stepped around the couch. Once he'd come around in front of him, he let go and turned around, pushing his ass back a bit and leaning down before moving back up, letting his back arch up as he cast a glance back at him.

 

Oh how badly he'd wanted to do this for him, and now he finally was able to. The suspense had only made it that much sweeter.

 

Turning back around, he crawled up onto Zeke, legs on either side of Zeke's lap, and he began sensually dancing in front of him, occasionally moving his hips down to gently brush Zeke's groin with his body.

[8/13/2016 8:53:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke, admittedly, wished he could smirk and smoke a cigar and pretend like none of this phased him at all, but the truth of the matter was he was resisting the temptation to put his hands up to his face and squeal in surprise.

 

Perhaps it was due to all the emotional investment he'd put in Ben. What a stupid way to put it; it was because he loved Ben. It was all the more exciting.

 

He gasped softly as their bodies connected, and he looked Ben up and down while biting his lip, keeping his hands to himself as best he could. My, he was stunning.

[8/13/2016 9:12:11 PM] Zoe: Ben had his arms up, but he lowered them slowly to either side of Zeke's head and lowering his to right above the other's. Letting his mouth hang open, he breathed slowly, licking his lips as his hair fell down in front of his face. He bit his lower lip and pushed his chest up against Zeke's, as he tilted his head to the side and slid his hands down his partner, before moving them back up again and gripping his shoulders with his hands.

 

He leaned in, lips tantalizingly close together.

 

"I love you Zeke."

[8/13/2016 9:16:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was doing everything he could to not place his hands hard on Ben's ass and bring him closer to rub them together. He knew now fully what Ben wanted from him, and he was willing to give it, but he didn't want to be forceful or vile like all the other men Ben had been with.

 

He didn't want to ruin the magic.

 

Moaning softly as his spine tingled, Zeke lightly rolled his hips before putting a hand to the back of Ben's head, looking at his soft lips for a second before murmuring.

 

"I love you too, Benji."

 

With only a second's hesitation, Zeke pulled Ben into a tender, sensual kiss. He was focusing more on Ben's taste and feel than on the action itself...

[8/13/2016 10:02:38 PM | Edited 10:02:37 PM] Zoe: Ben's seductive mystique was instantly gone the moment their lips connected, and he put his hands on Zeke's cheeks, holding him close so their kiss wouldn't end. He stopped moving around and settled down on his lap, toes curling as he felt himself getting lost in the passion of the moment. It was as though their bodies were melting together, and Ben pushed harder into the kiss.

[8/13/2016 10:06:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke's hands slowly slid from the back of Ben's head down his back, caressing it gently as he moved further down, leaning his head back so he could kiss the other more comfortably. Holding the small of his back, he cautiously let his tongue glide over Ben's lips.

Honestly, his head was full of images of him doing this the night they met... But truth be told, he was glad it hadn't happened then.

This was genuine.

[8/13/2016 10:12:52 PM] Zoe: Ben arched his back up once he felt Zeke holding him there, and moaned when he felt his lips being played with. He gently bit down on Zeke's upper lip, pressing his hips down further onto Zeke's groin and feeling his underwear being stretched a bit by his growing erection.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that he'd healed by then, but he still wanted to take it a little bit easier tonight, even though his body compelled him to go hard.

[8/13/2016 10:16:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was feeling rather suffocated by his pants, and clumsily tried to undo them. The suaveness he'd had throughout his life had been somewhat lost- but maybe it was because he cared so much for Ben. Not wanting to push him off, he tried slipping his hand under Ben, which resulted in him directly rubbing his crotch.

 

Oops. With a quiet moan, he pressed up against him, sighing gently as he was bitten. He hadn't had sex in an eternity, and he was admittedly afraid to do so with Ben, but he had to try... He had to at least try.

[8/13/2016 10:20:28 PM] Zoe: Ben moved back in for another kiss, pulling back to ask him if he had lube. After being grinded against, he'd pulled his underwear down under his balls, leaving his cock free, and now he was grinding a bit harder, biting his lip and letting his eyes close tightly.

[8/13/2016 10:22:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke gasped in sheer pleasure and put a hand to his eyes, as if wondering whether or not he should look at the holy scene before him. He nodded a bit before pulling Ben even closer, sliding his pants past his waist somehow before reaching up to rub the tip of Ben's cock in tight circles. "In the bathroom... Somewhere..." His voice was breathy, and he very obviously didn't want Ben to go anywhere.

[8/13/2016 10:26:02 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled, his mouth hanging open. "Y-you can hold me while you get it. I'm light, I promise." He began wrapping his legs around Zeke's torso, wrapping his arms around his head to hold himself in place.

[8/13/2016 10:29:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I know you are, doll," he whispered, kissing his neck as he tried to push himself up, quickly realizing he'd trip and fall over if he didn't remove his pants entirely. Easily solved... His boxers were about to burst as he pressed up against Ben even as he got off the sofa, carrying him all the way to the bathroom. Surely the lube would be in an accessible place...

[8/13/2016 10:31:44 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled excitedly, much like earlier that day, as he was picked up and carried to the bathroom. He didn't want to move around too much and risk slipping, so he dutifully remained still (albeit with a throbbing cock) while Zeke was searching for the lube.

[8/13/2016 10:35:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Ben was gracefully set on the large sink as Zeke looked more insistently for the lube. In the end he found it, buried at the back of the bottom drawer, which involved him bending over and showing his ass off (despite the fact his boxers were still on). He held the bottle in the air triumphantly.

 

"Can't believe I'm really gonna do this."

[8/13/2016 10:41:03 PM] Zoe: Ben gleefully watched Zeke search for the lube, unable to resist stroking himself a bit when he saw Zeke bending over. Maybe one day he'd get to play with that ass, instead of him being plowed as he was used to.

 

"Hey, I may have had a lot of sex over the past four years, but I haven't made love once. I'm a bit nervous too you know." He shrugged up his shoulders a bit, blushing.

[7:08:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss Ben on the mouth again, softly and sweetly. "Promise you I ain't gonna hurt you. Not now, not ever."

 

Scooping him up into his arms again, he walked over to his room, deciding a couch was not a good place to have your first time. Gently laying Ben down on his bed, he smiled down at him. "Now ain't this a pretty picture?"

[11:14:39 AM] Zoe: Ben arched up his back and pulled his underwear off the rest of the way, leaving the stockings and gloves on. Even though his mind grew fuzzy with unpleasant memories at being laid back on the bed, he knew that this was nothing like that, and that Zeke loved him and would be gentle.

 

"Mmm, you like what you see?"

[1:06:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Now practically lying on top of Ben, Zeke held himself up to grin down at him, nodding a few times before slowly sliding his hand up and down Ben's abdomen. He dipped down to kiss his neck, leaving tiny little delicate bites along it.

 

"Do you?"

[3:02:36 PM] Zoe: Ben gently placed his hands on Zeke's chest, looking up at him lovingly and nodding his head slowly. He tilted his head back, giving Zeke more access to his neck. His cock was rubbing up against part of Zeke, and each time it slid against him, he exhaled slowly, a moan leaving with each breath.

[3:06:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke noticed this and took the opportunity to slide his cock out of his boxers, pressing the tip ever so slowly to the head of Ben's. With a chuckle, he slid his hand down and held both, rubbing them together as he licked up and down the man's soft neck.

He wanted to feel every inch of Ben... But he wanted to be gentle about it.

[3:31:56 PM] Zoe: Ben tucked up his legs, gasping as he felt their cocks rubbing together. Whimpering as he was licked, he moved his hands to Zeke's back and gripped him, pulling their bodies closer together. He wanted to feel their skin touching, and in a hurry, Ben had pulled Zeke's shirt off, letting their chests press together.

[8/14/2016 4:08:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Eager, wasn't he? Zeke liked that. He scooped Ben up and pressed them together properly, rubbing up against him with tender sighs and kisses to his shoulders and chest. He was so warm and delicate, and Zeke knew he had to be careful. Pushing him down into the bed a bit, he straddled him for a split second, just to make him feel the weight of his body...

[8/14/2016 4:20:57 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and leaned his head up into Zeke, angling his hips up. The anticipation was setting his body aflame, and he dug his nails into Zeke's back, hoping that maybe it would make him push into him sooner.

 [8/22/2016 10:55:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke took the hint fairly well, and leaned down to kiss ever so gently at his neck (he kissed the bruises in hopes he'd make them heal). As he did this, he slowly pushed forward and inside of Ben, the warmth and tightness of him better than anything he'd ever imagined.

[8/24/2016 7:33:00 PM] Zoe: Ben gripped Zeke's back tightly as he was penetrated, a long, moaning sigh accompanying it. Although there was a dull sense of pain, the lube eased almost all of it, and he knew that he'd be fine for tonight.

 

For all the cock he'd had up his ass, this was the only one that truly made him feel good, and he pushed his hips up into his partner, trying to take in as much of him as he could.

[8/25/2016 1:21:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his hands pressing against Ben's hips as he held him a little closer, angling him so he could better hit his sweet spot. His tongue slid out to glide across the younger man's lips.

 

He slowly reached one hand up to grip at the back of Ben's head, bringing their faces closer so he could kiss him as deeply as he wanted.

[8/26/2016 2:28:00 AM | Edited 2:28:10 AM] Zoe: Moaning into the kiss, Ben curled up his toes and shut his eyes even tighter. In this moment, he felt so cared for, so loved, and so safe, and the last week and a half or so replayed in his head like a speedy blur, as he remembered just how they re-met. He felt so lucky that circumstances allowed him to be back in his lover's arms.

[8/28/2016 7:49:02 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke felt a tingle run down his spine as he pushed further into Ben, kissing him deeper and resisting every urge to dip into full speed... He just wanted to feel more of him. And he hoped this wouldn't ruin any dynamic they had... He just wanted to love and be loved.

Sighing softly, he bit on Ben's lower lip.

[8/28/2016 3:12:48 PM | Edited 3:14:21 PM] Zoe: Feeling Zeke push further into him, Ben exhaled louder than he meant to, his cock throbbing a bit as it rubbed against his lover's torso. He flicked his tongue out and teasingly licked Zeke's teeth, gliding the tip over his canines. Moving one of his hands to his partner's shoulders, he pulled him even closer.

[8/28/2016 3:16:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Huffing out a breath, Zeke pressed their foreheads together before his own tongue darted into Ben's mouth, a hand sliding down to the small of his back so he'd be able to press him up further. Ben's cock rubbing up against him was an incentive for him to begin swaying his hips faster, creating better friction between them.

[8/28/2016 7:22:14 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered again, still getting used to the sensation. Gripping his fingers into Zeke, he felt his back being pulled up, and he arched his back into him, grinding a bit against Zeke's smooth skin. He sucked on his partner's tongue and gently nibbled it as he pulled it free, moving his other hand down to Zeke's ass to grab it.

[8/31/2016 8:51:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke encouraged the feeling of nails in his back, and he eagerly allowed Ben to touch him all over, soft rumbles and purrs coming from his chest as he thrust deeper and deeper into his lover. If he could come home to this at least once a week, life would have a meaning again.

[8/31/2016 10:10:25 PM] Zoe: Ben reveled in the vibrations coming from his partner's chest, and he let his mouth hang open a bit as he panted softly. Feeling Zeke push further into him, he gently bit his lip again, hoping his lover was able to go balls-deep. It had been far too long since he last took him, and every inch was like a happy memory he got to relive.

[9/1/2016 8:37:15 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke did, in fact, go balls deep, and he clutched Ben as close to him as he could while doing this, slowly sliding out just to thrust back in again, up to the hilt. He buried his face in Ben's shoulder and sighed, his grip more secure than forceful. In a moment of odd lucidity, he murmured into his lover's skin. "I missed you."

[9/1/2016 2:16:54 PM] Zoe: Ben utterly melted when he heard those words.

 

"I missed you too..."

 

His orgasm was building up, and he tilted his hips so his cock would press up more against Zeke. Even though they couldn't have been any closer together, Ben held him as tightly as he could and let his mouth hang open, his moans loud and breathy.

[9/1/2016 2:24:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke made extra sure Ben's cock was rubbing up against his stomach as he thrusted, wanting to give him the maximum pleasure possible. He wrapped Ben's legs around his hips securely and lost himself to his moaning, relishing every inch of skin against his own.

 

He wouldn't last much longer, and this realization made him feel almost ashamed.

 

"I gotta pull out, babe..."

[9/1/2016 2:27:23 PM] Zoe: The only thing Ben could say in response as he went weak on the bed was "why?"

 

His orgasm was so close, but he so badly wanted Zeke inside of him when he came as well.

[9/1/2016 2:29:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "O-oh, I... Don't wanna bother you..." He whispered, fingers running delicately through Ben's hair in an odd contrast to what they were doing.

 

"But I can- ah - keep it in if you want..."

[9/1/2016 2:31:31 PM] Zoe: "Please......." His words trailed off, and only moments later they were replaced by louder moans as Ben gripped Zeke's back, cum spurting onto his lover's torso. Letting his head fall back, he panted, eyes rolling back as well as he went limp on the bed.

[9/1/2016 2:33:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke held Ben's head to his shoulder now, giving one last powerful thrust as he came inside his lover, the feeling of semen on his skin prompting him to lose control. With a deep moan and a loud sigh, he dropped on top of Ben, holding him loosely as his cock twitched and released his cum inside the other.

[9/1/2016 5:12:36 PM] Zoe: Ben let one of his legs drop down off of Zeke but kept the other wrapped around him, loosening his grip on his back with his hands. Sliding his hand up, he trailed down Zeke's arm and gently took his hand, interlacing their fingers and closing his eyes.

 

"I love you..."

[9/1/2016 5:33:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke lay down beside him and pressed their heads together, giving Ben a tender nuzzle. "I love you too," he replied quietly, and he knew, despite all odds, that it was true.

[9/1/2016 6:00:00 PM] Zoe: Even though they had made quite a mess, all Ben wanted to do was forget about it and fall asleep embracing the love of his life.

 

"Should we clean up?" He kept his voice low, just above a whisper.

[9/1/2016 6:05:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed quietly and nodded, wrapping his arms around Ben just a little more tightly. "Yeah, let's go shower..."

 

He hoped it would be a short one, as he was feeling pretty tired. But at the same time he didn't want Ben to remove the little outfit he was wearing...

[9/1/2016 6:07:30 PM] Zoe: Ben gave Zeke a small kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck, hoping he'd be carried to the shower. "I don't wanna make a mess on the floor..." There was a hint of playfulness in his tone, though his sleepiness showed through the most.

 [9/1/2016 6:15:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He happily obliged, though his legs were so shaky he had to sit down twice before finally managing to head off to the bathroom. "Jesus..."

 

He smiled down at Ben the whole time, though, even as he somehow managed to get the shower water running.

[9/1/2016 6:17:41 PM] Zoe: Ben stood up against the wall of the shower away from the water, pulling off his stockings and gloves and setting them aside. His whole body was shaking, but staying near the wall helped him from collapsing on the floor. Noticing how Zeke was in a similar state, he giggled.

 

"Guess it's been a while for both of us since we've had sex like that, huh?"

[9/1/2016 6:18:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, yeah. I've been hirin' hookers for weeks... Just for them to stare at me as I drank." He looked back at Ben with a small smile. "You were no exception, though you were far more understandin'."

 

Holding his hand out once the water was hot, his smile widened. "And I'm glad you were. I needed you."

[9/2/2016 1:03:51 AM | Edited 1:04:06 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled slowly and took Zeke's hand, moving closer to him until they were pressed against each other. Embracing his lover, he leaned his head up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, sliding his free hand to Zeke's jaw and caressing him delicately.

 

"Turns out I needed you too."

[9/2/2016 8:57:24 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke ran a loving hand down Ben's back, slowly reaching for the shower gel so he could begin to wash his lover. Kissing him gently from his forehead down to his chin, he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the rushing water.

 

"So you'll stay for good, then."

[9/2/2016 9:04:30 AM] Zoe: Ben giggled and kissed him again.

 

"I never want to leave."

[9/2/2016 9:06:43 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Good! Cause I'm still gonna pay you," he chuckled, washing Ben's soft hair carefully.

[9/2/2016 1:45:58 PM] Zoe: Ben grinned up at him sheepishly, keeping his hands on Zeke's sides as his head was gently massaged. He was enjoying the sensation and closed his eyes, titling his head back to keep the soap out. Having his hair being washed by Zeke was a simple gesture of affection, but feeling cared for and loved was something he hadn't had in years, and an overwhelming feeling of joy filled his chest.

[9/2/2016 2:41:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once Zeke was done with his task, he pulled Ben close and rested his chin on the top of his head. He felt safe and comfortable being able to share this intimacy with someone, and although he knew he had a lot to work on still, he felt like things would be getting better.

[9/2/2016 5:43:34 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled his head into Zeke's neck, but before long another big yawn came out, and he blushed, giggling softly.

 

"Perhaps it's about time we got to bed?" Looking down for a moment, he bit his lip.

 

"Would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

[9/3/2016 4:17:02 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke laughed and reached over to turn off the water, nodding softly. "Yeah, think it's time to call it a day."

 

Looking back at Ben, he tilted his head with a smile.

 

"Yeah, of course! I'd like that a lot."

 

He'd have offered himself, but he didn't want to seem rude.

[9/3/2016 11:37:44 PM] Zoe: Ben dried off with a towel, making sure to dry off his hair thoroughly as well. The hair strands hung over his face as he handed the towel over to Zeke, and he shook them out, blushing a bit. The heavy feeling of exhaustion hung over him, ready to strike as he passed out, so he hoped they would be heading to bed soon.

 

He'd also want to know if he'd need to stay sleeping in his own bed after this, or if he could stay with him, but that was a question for another time.

[9/4/2016 11:06:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke was sure to towel off his crotch area (not wanting to make that zone at all awkward when he crawled into bed) before toweling off his shoulders. He merely shook his hair like a dog and ran his fingers through it- no matter how much time went by, he still had youthful mannerisms.

 

He didn't want to think about work, which was creeping up on him again, so he tugged on Ben's arm gently so the two of them could lie down and cuddle.

[9/4/2016 1:40:49 PM] Zoe: Ben followed Zeke back to his bedroom and crawled onto the bed, pulling back the covers to climb under them. Despite not being wet anymore, being naked and having just showered was making him incredibly chilly, and the sooner he'd be sleeping alongside Zeke, the warmer and happier he'd be.

[9/4/2016 2:50:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Zeke wrapped his arms around Ben securely, and although he was still damp, he slowly found himself drying off (and warming up). He worried, because Ben was so fragile, but he'd try to make the most of it. He'd protect him from now on. He'd do what he'd done to Kyle to anyone if he had to.

[9/4/2016 5:05:32 PM] Zoe: Ben wrapped his legs around Zeke and placed his hands on his chest, moving his head in close and closing his eyes. There was no place he felt more safe and happy than in his lover’s arms, and feeling peaceful, happily drifted off to sleep.

 [9/16/2016 10:25:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The next morning, Zeke woke up both feeling fulfilled and oddly worried. He was plagued by what he'd done- not because of guilt, but because he feared how Ben would react if he ever found out. People had stopped speaking about it, sure, but... He worried regardless.

Looking down at the young man in his arms, he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

[9/16/2016 11:06:21 PM] Zoe: Ben moved around a bit and blinked away the sleep from his eyes, lovingly looking up at Zeke. The kiss had helped him wake up, and he rolled around until he could lie with his arm and leg over the other man.

 

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

[9/16/2016 11:14:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Very good, if you ask me," Zeke chuckled, giving Ben a tender squeeze. His worry was already dissipating... "I never wanna get up!"

 

Recounting the night's events, he seemed to look even more fondly at Ben. "Sleep well...?"

[9/16/2016 11:19:09 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and moved up Zeke's body a bit, giving him a soft kiss. "Probably the best night of sleep in my life." It really had been a restful night, one without stress or worry, and even though he'd had very restful nights before, the one he had just woken up from topped all of them.

 

"Mmm, you wanna go out for breakfast, or stay in?":

[9/16/2016 11:36:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Mmm, let's stay in... I'll make somethin' in a minute, just... let me enjoy this moment with you..." Snuggling into Ben,  he gave him another tender kiss before resting his head on his lover's.

 

"I never wanna go to work again... I just wanna stay in bed with you..."


End file.
